Alpha
by Bobbydrake2000
Summary: It's the new adventures of Alpha, starting with a new origin story. When Andrew Maguire gets into a lab accident, he's granted fantastic super powers. But with great power comes...well, you know, and now Andy has to use his new found powers to keep his city safe against the likes of the Circus of Crime, the Chameleon, and other supervillains.
1. Alpha Vs The Omega

**ALPHA #1**

 **"Alpha Vs. The Omega"**

 _Do you ever get the feeling that you were always meant for something more?_

 _Like you were meant to be more important than you realize?_

Andy Maguire was sitting on top of the Chase Tower in Downtown, Indianapolis as he looked out over the city. He was wearing a makeshift blue and black costume, with a blue hood to cover his hair, and a black mask with white opaque lenses to hide his eyes. He was thinking about everything that happened recently. How he got his powers; how he had decided to use them; and the incident that had nearly cost people their lives.

He was still in awe over the fact that over a month earlier, he was nothing more than an ordinary high school student with nothing special about him whatsoever.

* * *

 _Greenwood, Indiana_

 _Five Weeks Earlier_

The alarm went off as Andy Maguire raised his shaggy blonde head from the pillow. Looking over at the clock, he went to hit the snooze button again. Five more minutes should do it. Of course, this was what he been saying for the last hour. He lowered his head to the comfort of his own pillow again as a knock came at the door.

"Andrew, get up!' his mother shouted. It was one of the few times she showed concern for her son. Andy hadn't been a planned a pregnancy, after all, and by the time his mother had learned she was expecting, it was too late to terminate. "You're going to be late for school again!"

"And that would be bad because...," Andy said in a muffled voice as he buried his face in his pillow.

Andy's homelife wasn't terrible, but it wasn't exciting either. He was all but ignored by his parents, who only did the bare minimum effort to make sure that their son was healthy and educated. They never told him they didn't want him, but they also didn't bother to hide the abortion clinic receipts very well, either.

* * *

An hour later, Andy was getting off of his bus when he was shoved out of the way the larger kids. Andy wasn't terribly scrawny, but he wasn't muscular, either. In fact, there was nothing that really made Andy stand out from his fellow students. He wasn't on any teams; he wasn't an ace student (for him, getting a C- was an achievement); and even the school bullies didn't really take time to hassle him.

As Andy walked to class, he eyed someone who did stand out: Jerrica Johnson. She had long, flowing sandy blonde hair, actually was a straight A student, and was noticed by everyone. Andy just sighed as he looked at her when he heard the familiar sound of his best friend being tormented.

Casey Russo was the smallest boy in the 8th grade, and was constantly tormented and ridiculed by the captain of the football team, Devon Chase. Currently Devon was holding Casey upside down.

"Apologize!" Devon ordered.

"Fine, you're not a big ape!" Devon shouted. " You're an ugly, big ape!"

"Devon, put him down," Andy told him as he approached. The bigger student just laughed in Andy's direction.

"And you are?"

Despite the fact that Devon and Andy were next door neighbors and had been in the same class since kindergarten, Devon had still never really acknowledged his existance. Andy was about to reply when the homeroom bell rang. Devon shoved Casey into a trash can as he walked away. Andy tipped the garbage can over with his foot as Casey slid out.

"Thanks, Andy," Casey told him as he peeled a slice of pizza off of his shirt. "I guess."

"Come on, let's get to class," Andy said with a sigh as a teacher's cough got their attention. He motioned down at the spilled contents of the garbage can as the two boys started picking up what had spilled out.

"Are you still coming with me to that science demonstration after school?" Casey asked as he started picking up the trash. "They're about to make a great breakthrough involving sub-atomic particles."

"I don't know, science really isn't my thing," Andy told him. "Neither is math, history, French,-"

"Please?" asked Casey as his eyes widened. "My parents won't let me go alone. If you don't go, I can't go."

Andy sighed as he thought about it. He had always been jealous that Casey's parents were worried about their son's safety. He wished that for once, his parents would tell him he couldn't go somewhere unless he had a friend go with him. "Fine. But if I fall asleep, it's on you."

* * *

After a long, boring day at school where he continued to remain invisible to everyone's radar, Andy and Casey took the bus Downtown to a scientific firm. As they walked in, Casey handed Andy a guest pass.

"How'd you get these, anyway?" Andy asked as he put the pass around his neck.

"Traded some concert tickets for them," Casey told him.

"Concert tickets?," Andy thought about it before realizing what he was talking about. "Casey, I know you didn't trade our Big Time Rush tickets for these," Andy told him.

"We can see Big Time Rush anytime," Casey replied as they headed for the elevator. "This demonstration is once in a lifetime!"

"I'm pretty sure I can fall asleep at home, in my own bed," Andy told him as they headed upstairs. "Instead, you gave up my concert tickets and now I have to fall asleep here! I'm using your shoulder as a pillow. FYI, I drool."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Doctor Samuel Stone said as he looked around the room. He was a middle aged African American man who was in charge of the project that was happening today. In the center of the room was a large generator that stood over twenty feet high, and about a half mile in length. "Thank you for attending today's demonstration. This is going to be a huge breakthrough for the scientific community. This is the hyper-kinetic energy generator. Able to produce clean burning, free, and limitless energy."

"Where is all of this energy coming from?" asked a man as he raised his hand.

"Why, from the universe itself," Dr. Stone told him. "The power comes from the forces of universal expansion. As the universe continues to grow, so shall the limitless energy that the generator provides."

"Is this awesome, or what?" Casey asked as he nudged Andy with his elbow.

Andy was snoring as he opened his eyes quickly. "Wha-?"

"Come on, Andy, pay attention," Casey told him, hoping that wasn't drool on his shoulder as Dr. Stone started the generator.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you... hyper-kinetic energy!" Dr. Stone shouted as the generator powered up. The people started applauding as the started crackling with blue energy. After a few seconds, the generator started shaking.

"Dr. Stone, something's wrong!" a technician shouted. "There's too much energy build-up! The generator can't take all of this power at once!"

"Shut it down!" Dr. Stone shouted as the room started shaking. Debris started falling from the ceiling as the people started running in a panic. Casey was pushed away from Andy by the ground as he fell to the ground, trying to avoid being trampled.

"Casey!" Andy shouted as he realized he was one of the last people in the room after everyone, including the doctor and the technicians, had vanished. He saw Casey on the ground, unconscious as more debris started falling around them. He ran toward Casey, hoping to save his only friend, when a large blast of hyper-kinetic energy shot out of the machine, going right through Andy's body.

"AAHHHHHHH!" Andy shouted in pain as the energy surged through his system. Andy fell to the ground, his body crumpled and smoking as the generator went into cooldown mode. The room stopped shaking as the generator's energy stopped.

* * *

Andy opened his eyes and sat up, soon realizing that he was laying in a hospital bed. He moaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"What happened?" Andy asked as he looked around. The room was empty and it was dark outside. Andy got out of the bed, planting his bare feet on the floor as he walked to the window. He must have been taken to a hospital located downtown. His entire body felt sore as he looked at his chart.

"No way, I've been in a coma for a month?" Andy asked, wanting to pass out again as he dropped the clipboard. "What happened to me?"

Andy stretched his arms, when suddenly a bolt of energy shot out, hitting the wall. Andy stepped back, tripping on the clipboard that he'd dropped on the floor. He fell backward, expecting to hit the ground, hard. That's when he realized he wasn't even touching the ground. He was floating several inches above it.

"Okay, now things are getting weird."

It was the next morning that the nurse walked in to check on Andy, only to find the bed was empty and the window open, with no sign of the young man who just yesterday was in a comatose state.

"WOO HOO!" Andy shouted as he flew through the sky high above the city. He was covered in the clouds and as always, unnoticed by everyone. "This is the greatest day EVER!"

* * *

Casey was sitting in his bedroom, his leg still in a cast from getting trampled a month earlier. He wanted to visit Andy in the hospital, but he was on bed rest until his leg completely healed. His parents insisted that he not move around too much until the cast was off.

As Casey leaned back against his pillow, he heard a tapping at the window. He opened his eyes and saw Andy just outside.

"Andy?" Casey asked as his face lit up. "What are you doing here? I thought you were comatose?"

"I woke up, duh!" Andy said as he floated outside of Casey's window. "Mind if I come in?"

* * *

At a military base several miles away, Colonel Neuget was addressing his superiors as they sat in the stands, watching a field test of their latest weapon. A ten foot tall exo-skeleton was standing on the field behind the Colonel as he looked at the Generals in front of him.

"Behind me is a top secret military exo-skeleton, the last line of defense in today's climate of war," Neuget said. "It can withstand over a million degrees of heat and cold, is bullet and laser proof, and capable of agility that most machines aren't. In a few moments, you will witness a demonstration of the power of what our scientists have dubbed the Omega Defense System!"

Not too far away, the soldier was to pilot the Omega was exiting the bathroom when he knocked out from behind and dragged around the corner. Minutes later, a man walked toward the Omega, wearing the soldier's uniform. He climbed in and started it up as the Omega's arms raised with it's arm cannons.

"Don't worry, while the cannons are capable of massive destruction, they won't be fired off in today's demo," Neuget said as the cannons were fired off immediately after. The Generals in the stands jumped out of the way as the bleachers were destroyed in large fireball. "What in the world are you doing, soldier?"

The Omega continued firing, destroying several tanks in the distance as the pilot inside laughed. "Sorry, Colonel, but your test pilot was taking a nap, so I filled in! Your little toy is going to make me a lot of money when I sell it overseas!"

"That voice," Neuget said as the Omega started stomping off, destroying everyting in it's path.

"Neuget, what is going on!?" one of the generals asked.

"The man inside of that suit is one the original designers," Neuget told his superior. "Dr. Aaron Young was let go from the project when he started making uncalled for changes to the Omega. As lethal as it is now, it would have twenty times more destructive had he gotten his way."

"Is there any way to stop it?" the general asked.

"It would take something very powerful," Neuget replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Captain America was riding into town, alongside his new partner, American Ace.

"I hope we're not too late to see the demonstration of the Omega Defense System," Cap said. "I've been following this project, and it could be a powerful addition to the military."

"It's a big robot that can kick butt, that's all I need to know to want to see it," American Ace said as they heard several loud explosions ahead. They pulled their bikes over in time to see the Omega battlesuit stomping down the street.

"Something tells me that we're right on time to see this thing in action," American Ace said, pulling out a long metal staff as Captain America grabbed his shield.

* * *

Andy was standing in Casey's bedroom, juggling furniture as his best friend watched.

"How?" was all Casey could ask.

"I guess it was the accident that put me into the coma," Andy replied as he put the furniture down. "I can also shoot lasers and fly. Don't know what else I can do, though. I can't wait to go home and show my parents."

"You didn't know?" asked Casey as Andy looked at him.

"Know what?"

"When you were put into that coma, your parents were told that you might never wake up, so... they booked a year long cruise," Casey told them. Andy just looked at him blankly, although he really wasn't surprised.

"I guess I won't be revealing anything to them, but wait until the kids at school get a load of this!" Andy smirked. "I'll definately turn some heads."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Casey asked. "I mean, is it a good idea to tell everyone that you have these powers? I mean, guys like Spider-Man keep their identity a secret for a reason."

"Yeah, well maybe Spider-Man's got something to hide," Andy told him bluntly. "I don't. I'm not even a superhero. I'm just a high school student that nobody ever notices, not even my parents. But all that's going to change. After today, everyone's going to know who I am!"

Casey just sighed as he turned on the t.v. to the news.

 _"This is Angela Maria Consuela Carmalita Sofia Alejandra Lopez-Finkelstein reporting live from Downtown, where a piece of military hardware has run rampant in the streets! So far, authorities have had no luck stopping, or even slowing down what has been dubbed the Omega, but now I'm getting word that Captain America is here, trying to stop the destructive rampage."_

Casey looked up at Andy. "Andy, maybe you should use your powers to help out."

"Wha-?"

"You were given these powers for a reason, maybe it was to help people!" Casey told him.

"I'm not a hero," Andy told him as he sat in the chair next to Casey's bed. "I'm just a kid who got zapped in a freak accident. I don't even know how these powers really work. Besides, Captain America's got it covered."

"Andy, please?" Casey asked as he gave his friend the puppy dog eyes again.

"Oh, for the love of- stop doing that!" Andy shouted as he stood up and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Fine, I'll go. Just stop being cute. It sickens me."

"You'll need a costume," Casey told him as he grabbed his crutches and got up. "And a mask to hide your face."

"Then people won't know who I am!" Andy shouted after his friend, who hobbled up the hall towards his mothers sewing room.

* * *

Downtown, the Omega was still stomping down the street as Captain America and American Ace were trying to hold it off. Cap tossed his shield at the exo-skeleton, barely making a dent in it as it returned to his hand.

"All the civilians are out of the line of fire, sir," American Ace said over the radio that was plugged into Cap's ear.

"Good work, make one last sweep then come help me," Captain America ordered as he picked up a large, heavy piece of pipe to use as a ball bat. "Alright, let's see what this thing is really made of."

Captain America swung the pipe, hitting the Omega, barely knocking it back an inch. The Omega then swung it's arm back as Captain America dropped the pipe and jumped up, attaching himself to the Omega's arm as it started trying to shake him off.

"You can't stop me, Captain America!" Dr. Young shouted from inside the exo-skeleton. "The Omega was designed to stand up against even the toughest opponent!"

"Does that include me?" Andy shouted as he flew up in the black and blue costume that Casey had thrown together for him. At Casey's insistence, he was wearing a hood and eye mask to keep his identity secret.

"Another hero?" asked Dr. Young as the Omega held up it's arm and started firing off several blasts. Andy avoided them as he started returning mulitple blasts of his own.

"Wait!" Captain America shouted as the Omega started deflecting the blasts, sending them into nearby buildings and cars.

"Well, crap," Andy said as he flew down and started punching the Omega, sending it flying back several feet. He picked up the piece of pipe that Captain America had dropped earlier and swung it, denting the Omega in it's side.

"That's not possible!" Dr. Young shouted as the Omega's arm reached out and grabbed Andy, squeezing him tightly. "I don't know who you are, but this ends now!"

The arm started gyrating at an accelerated rate, sending Andy flying up far into the sky. Dr. Young just laughed as he watched the young hero fly off into the distance, not realizing that Captain America had managed to climb onto the Omega's back and was trying to punch his way in.

"Even with all your strength, you can't get to me!" Dr. Young shouted as the Omega's arm tried to reach him. "That boy denting me was a fluke. Nothing can stop-"

Both Dr. Young and Captain America looked up to see something falling from the sky, and it was falling fast. From the height it was coming from, the destruction it would cause would be immense.

"Oh, no," Captain America said. "He wouldn't-"

"You're going down, Omega!" Andy shouted as he pushed a large piece of metal down from several hundred feet up.

"He's insane!" Dr. Young shouted as Cap finally managed to break the glass on the Omega's face and pulled the man out. He started running with the man slung over his shoulder as American Ace pulled up with his motorcycle. The three rode away as fast as they could as the piece of debris collided with the Omega, causing a massive explosion in the street, sending cars flying, and causing glass to shatter in every building around.

When the smoke cleared, Andy was on his back inside of a large crater, with pieces of the Omega all around. He looked up just in time to see everyone standing around.

"Did I save the day?" Andy asked as everyone started booing and tossing stuff at him.

"What were you thinking?" Captain America asked sternly as he watched Andy fly out of the crater, his face still hidden. "You could have killed people with that stunt!"

"I was just trying to stop the Omega," Andy told him. "And I did."

"You destroyed an entire block!" Captain America shouted. "The pilot in the Omega did it because he was the bad guy, but you? You're claiming to be one of the good guys, and instead of using your head, you caused untold destruction!"

"I'm sorry," Andy told him. "I was just-"

"You're a menace!" one of the civilians shouted. "At least that robot wasn't outright trying to kill everyone!"

More stuff was tossed at Andy as Captain America took his arm. "Kid, if you want to be a hero, then start using your head. What's your name?"

"It's-" Andy started to say as he looked at the Omega and had to think fast. "Alpha."

"I'm going to have people watching you," Captain America warned him. "If anything like this happens again, we'll be coming to pay you a visit."

He let go as Andy flew off into the distance. American Ace walked up to his mentor and looked at him. "You're just letting him go?"

"He didn't know what he was doing, and that makes him more dangerous than the people he's going to be going up against," Captain America told him. "All we can do is make sure he doesn't screw up again."

* * *

It was later that night as Andy returned to Casey's room. "Mind if I crash here for a while? There's no power at my place. The utilities were shut off."

"My parents won't mind, I'll ask them in the morning," Casey told him as Andy pulled down his hood and removed his mask. Casey saw that he'd been crying. "I saw what happened on the news. Are you alright?"

"I screwed up, bad," Andy told him as he sat on the bed. "Now everyone hates me, and they still don't know who I am."

"Yeah, the news shows are already calling you a menace," Casey sighed as he lay on his bed. "What are you going to do?"

"Burn this outfit, for starters," Andy said as he stood up. "Alpha has left the building."

"Or...," Casey said as he looked at him. "You can try to fix things and actually be a hero. Maybe start doing good deeds with your powers."

"Yeah, right," Andy told him with a laugh. "Like that's going to make people notice me."

"I notice you," Casey told him. "You're always sticking up for me, and helping me out. You're already my hero. Just do for everyone else what you do for me."

A small smile crossed Andy's face. "You are such a dork."

* * *

The next day, Andy was in costume, flying high over the city.

 _Casey was right. I was given these powers for a reason, and I'm going to start using them to help people. People might never know the name Andy Maguire, but I guarantee that soon, everyone's going to know who Alpha is!_

* * *

At the lab, Dr. Stone was looking at the security footage of the day of the accident. He watched as Andy was zapped by the generator and fell to the ground, seemingly unharmed. He paused the footage and sat there for a few seconds.

"What do you think?" Dr. Stone asked.

"He'll do."


	2. The Family Circus of Doom

**Alpha #2**

 **"The Family Circus of Doom"**

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Andy Maguire said as he followed his best friend, Casey Russo, to the circus being held at the Indianapolis fairgrounds. "I hate the circus."

"Who hates the circus?" Casey asked as he looked over at his best friend. "Everybody loves going to the circus."

"Not me. The last time I went to the circus, a lion tried to eat me," Andy replied they passed a wall full of posters, most of them of clowns. "It doesn't help that my parents made me hold that raw steak while they went to get something out of the car."

"What did they have to get?"

"Away from me," Andy replied.

"Come on, let's go see side show before the performance starts." Casey said as he walked off, as Andy looked at the monsterous looking clown on the poster and nearly wet himself, remembering back to a horrific experience.

* * *

 _16 Years Earlier_

 _Baby Andy was laying in a crib as his mother was standing over him, smoking a cigarette. It was night time outside as a mobile with small clowns was hanging over Andy's crib._

 _"Come on, the sitter's downstairs, we're going to miss happy hour," Andy's father said as his wife started the mobile. "You're still using that? I thought that those mobiles were recalled. Don't the pieces come unattached and fall into the crib?"_

 _"It'll be fine," Andy's mother said as she started the mobile, as the music came out at a slow and creepy pace. "The batteries must be running low. Oh well, can't fix it tonight."_

 _Andy's parents walked out of the room, shutting off the light as they went. The only source of light was the disturbing red tint of the mobile as it spun. As young Andy looked up at it, with it's hauntingly slow tune, the string of one of the clowns started to come unattached, causing it to slowly fall towards the crib._

 _As the clown slowly headed towards Andy, the normally high pitched laughter that the mobile made was now a slow, disturbing taunt as it got dangerously close to the baby's face. Needless to say, Andy spent the entire night screaming, which went ignored by the babysitter downstairs as she talked on the phone, ignoring the baby._

* * *

Andy just shuddered as he walked off to catch up with Casey. As they started walking, Andy stopped as he noticed Jerrica Johnson, who doing a story for the school paper on the circus. Alongside her was Devon Chase, who was forced to take pictures for the paper in order to receive extra credit since his grades weren't too good. It was either take pictures to keep his credit up or quit the football team.

"What are you dorks doing here?" Devon asked as he took the pictures.

"We're here to enjoy the show," Casey said. "Look, Andy, one of the gorillas got out of his cage."

"What did you say?" Devon asked as Andy got inbetween them.

"Can't we all just enjoy the view?" Andy asked as he looked at Jerrica. "I mean, the show?"

"We're here to cover the circus since that's the only big news," Jerrica told them. "Since that Alpha guy doesn't make too many appearances. What a story that would make if he showed up here."

The wind started picking up as a large pole on the fairground started swaying. Casey looked up and pulled on Andy's shirt.

"Andy, that pole's going to fall! You have to stop it!" Casey whispered so Jerrica and Devon wouldn't here.

"Can't I just take one day without saving anything?" Andy asked him. Casey just looked at him as Andy rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll save the day if you'll stop nagging me. Excuse me, Jerrica, I have to use the little boy's room to... make a phone call."

Andy ran behind a building and soon flew out in his Alpha costume just as the pole started falling over, threatening to crush a woman and a baby in a carriage. Alpha flew under the pole just in time and started pushing it back up.

"It's Alpha!" Jerrica shouted, not recognizing Andy under the hooded costume. "Devon, get some pictures!"

"I don't get what's so great about that guy," Devon told him as he took the photos. "He's just some dork in a hood."

"He saved me and my baby... chihuahua!" the woman said as she picked up a dog from the carriage, who was dressed in baby's clothing.

"That is disturbing on so many so levels," Casey said as he took a sip of his drink.

Alpha put the pole back into place, pushing it down into the ground so it wouldn't topple over again. As the people cheered, Alpha flew back towards the building to change back into his street clothes, not realizing he was being watched. As Andy re-emerged from the alley, a morbidly obese woman smiled to herself befoe swallowing a whole cheesecake.

"I have to get an interview with him," Jerrica said as she started running after, but instead ran into Andy. "Did you see where Alpha went?"

"I think he had something to do on the other side of town, I saw him go off towards Downtown," Andy told her.

"Well, at least we got one exciting story out of this," Jerrica said as she looked at Devon. "Let's go get a seat."

* * *

"Corky, are you done with those horse stalls yet?" asked the Human Cannonball as he approached a young man who was holding a fire hose as he cleaned out the stalls of the world's smallest horses.

"It's going to take time, these are small horses, but they make really big-" Corky said as the man cut him off.

"If you want to keep working here, you'd better get your act together," the Human Cannonball told him. "We only agreed to take you in after your father, the Clown, was put behind bars, but we can just as easily kick you out if you're not pulling your weight."

"But I-"

"No more excuses, boy," the Human Cannonball told him. "You have fifteen minutes to finish this before the show starts, now get moving."

As the man walked away, Corky went back to work, dreaming about the day that he could leave this horrible place and start a better life.

* * *

The Ringmaster was watching the people gather onto the fairground as he smiled to himself. Another crowd to pick clean once he hypnotized them. As he watched the people head toward the circus tent, he was approached by his right hand man.

"Boss, we have news," Bruto the Strong Man told him. "There's a hero on the fairgrounds. He just saved a woman and her baby... chihuahua."

"A hero?" Ringmaster asked. "He could threaten our whole operation. We need to bring him in and make him work for us."

"Teena saw him change, she can point him out to us," Bruto told him. "He's strong, boss. Real strong."

"Excellent, let's start the show," Ringmaster smiled.

* * *

Shortly, the crowd gathered into the large tent and started taking seats in the bleachers. Andy looked around cautiously as Casey pulled him in.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked.

"Making sure there are no clowns around," Andy told him. "I only brought one clean pair of pants, and I don't feel like wetting them."

"Dude, just relax and enjoy the show," Casey said as the two headed to the bleachers, taking a seat close to Devon and Jerrica."They say this is the sixty-second greatest show on Earth. I hope it lives up to the name."

The lights dimmed as the spotlight came up. The Ringmaster stepped out and looked at the audience.

"He's in the fifth row to the left," Bruto told the Ringmaster through a mic in his ear. "He's the blonde kid who looks like he's afraid of clowns."

Ringmaster spotted him and smiled. "Ladies & Gentlemen, welcome to the sixty second greatest show on Earth, the Circ De Nuit!"

The performers came out and started doing their feats in front of the crowd: The Strong Man lifted three times his own weight; The Fat Lady rode around on a car that was obviously too small for her to sit on; the Fire Eater swallowed an entire torch; the Human Cannonball shot himself out of the cannon and landed in a net that had been set up far away. The crowd went wild as they watched the acts, while Andy just yawned.

"I'm bored," Andy told Casey. "Can we go now?"

"The show's not even over," Casey told him. "At least wait until the intermission."

"Fine," Andy said with a sigh as he took a long sip of his lemonade.

"Take the kid backstage, where I'll hypnotize him," the Ringmaster told Bruto. "While I have him back here, you'll put the crowd into your power with mesmerizing wheel. We'll have a new act, and we'll have wiped out this crowd of their money in one blow."

The Ringmaster stepped out in the center of the stage and looked around. "Before we go to intermission, we have one final act, but we'll need a volunteer from the audience."

Several people in the audience started volunteering as the Ringmaster looked around. He pointed up toward Andy. "That young man right there!"

"What? Me? I didn't even volunteer, I don't think so," Andy said as Casey poked in the ribs.

"Go for it, it'll be fun," Casey told him. "You get to be part of the act."

Andy sighed as he reluctantly got up and headed to the center of the ring as the audience applauded.

"Lucky dork," Devon said as he followed Andy. "I'll show them who the real star is."

"While we take this young man into the back to get him ready, enjoy this next act from Bruto the Strong Man!" the Ringmaster said as he led Andy out of the tent. A large wheel was set up with a swirling pattern.

"Now, just watch the wheel, and when it's done spinning, I promise a great feat," Bruto said as he spun the wheel as fast as he could. As the people looked into it, they started falling under a trance.

* * *

Outside, Andy looked at the Ringmaster. "Alright, what do I have to do? And can we make it quick? I want to get home in time for Community."

"Oh, this will take no time at all," the Ringmaster said as he spun the swirling wheel on his top hat. "Just look into the wheel."

"Why? What's so-" Andy said as he started falling under the trance, his eyes getting glazed over as he looked into it.

"You are now under my power," Ringmaster told him. "You are now my willing slave, you will serve me and only me, the Ringmaster."

"Yes, Ringmaster," Andy said in a monotone voice.

"What in the-" Devon said as he was hit in the back of the head, knocking him out. The Human Cannonball stood over him, a metal ball in his hands.

* * *

Hours later, Casey came out of his trance, along with everyone else who had attended the circus. He had no memory of what had happened, or why he was even there. Bruto had wiped away the memories of the audience attending the circus so they wouldn't remember anything.

"What happened?" Casey asked as he looked around the empty fairground. Jerrica was sitting next to him. "Andy?"

* * *

At the local trainyard, the Circus of Crime was getting ready to move on to another city. The stolen goods that had been taken from the last crowd were being loaded up as Ringmaster brought Andy to one of the cars.

"Corky, take care of our newest addition," Ringmaster told him. "Young Andrew here is going to be our star attraction from now on."

"Hi," Corky said as he looked at Andy. "I'm Corky. Are you feeling alright?"

"I don't know," Andy told him. "I can't remember anything. It's like some kind of mental block."

"Come on, help me load up the rest of the equipment," Corky told him. "It'll be nice to have someone my own age to talk to around here."

As the two loaded up the train, a figure had snuck into the trainyard and saw that the Circus of Crime was getting ready to leave. He laughed to himself as he snuck aboard.

* * *

"Why can't I remember anything? I know Andy and I made plans to go somewhere together, but what was it?" Casey asked as he looked around the fairground. It had been completely cleaned of any trace of the Circus of Crime in the hours that the audience had been entranced. "And why is my wallet gone?"

"I know I came here with Devon for some reason, too," Jerrica told him. "My camera's gone, too, along with my tape recorder."

It was then that a poster for the Circ Du Nuit blew into Casey's face.

"The Circ Du Nuit?" Casey said as he looked at the poster. "Coming soon to Indiana, Illinois, and whatever state is next to Illinois."

"It might be a clue to what happened to us, and to Devon and Andy," Jerrica told him. "We should get help."

* * *

"Next stop, Chicago!" the Ringmaster said as the train started taking off.

"So, how did you end up here?" Andy asked as he looked at Corky as they sat in the last boxcar with the rest of the equipment. It was really cramped and there was no room to stretch out.

"My dad was a clown who worked for the circus," Corky told him. "I was his illigitimate son that my mom dumped on him about two years ago when she decided she didn't want me anymore, so my dad took me in. Then a few months ago, he was caught robbing a party supply store and sent to jail. The guys at the circus said I could stay if I earned my keep, but it seems like they don't want me around, either."

"I don't know why, but... I think I know how you feel," Andy told him as he sat back. "It's weird, but I feel like I have a whole other life waiting for me somewhere."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Corky told him as he saw it was getting dark outside. "In the meantime, I'll show you around the Circ Du Nuit."

As the train traveled, they were unaware that Devon was bound and gagged in a cage right behind them.

* * *

"What are your plans for the kid?" Bruto asked the Ringmaster as they sat in the first spacious boxcar.

"We're going to pull off the crime of the century," Ringmaster told him. "While we have our alibi of being in the show, the boy will be picking the city clean. No one will ever suspect us of pulling off such daring heists while we're performing. And if he gets caught, he won't even remember we put him up to it."

* * *

Casey ran into the police department with Jerrica and headed up to the front desk, slamming the circus poster down.

"You have to help me, I think the circus kidnapped my best friend!" Casey said as he looked at the officer. Minutes later, Casey walked out of the police department, having been laughed out by every officer there. "I guess it's up to us to find Andy and Devon and bring them home. The circus won't get away with kidnapping Andy, not like they did with Grandma. I sill wonder how they got her to do that high-wire act with an oxygen tank and wheelchair."

"According to the poster, the next stop is in Illinois," Jerrica told him. "We'll probably find the circus there."

"Then let's go," Casey told her.

* * *

The train arrived in Chicago as the Ringmaster looked around. "Here we are, Chicago! Another city ripe for the picking!" As Andy and Corky got out of the boxcar, the Ringmaster approached them. "Andrew, I have the first job for you."

The swirling wheel started spinning as Andy looked into it. Corky saw what was going on as Andy became dazed. He got back into the boxcar as he listened in.

"You're going to be visiting a museum tonight," Ringmaster told him. "You're going to steal everything that isn't nailed down."

"Yes, Ringmaster," Andy said in a monotone voice.

"And if the event that you're caught, you'll have no memory of me or the circus," Ringmaster told him. "You'll take the fall completely on your own."

"Yes, Ringmaster," Andy told him as Corky heard everything. Meanwhile, the figure jumped off the back of the train, laughing to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Casey and Jerrica were driving toward Chicago as fast as he could, hoping to find Andy before it was too late.

Corky was unloading the train, wondering what to do when he found the cage with Devon in it.

"Who are you?" Corky asked as he opened the cage and untied the young man. "Are you with the sideshow?"

"I'm not with the sideshow, those circus freaks kidnapped me!" Devon shouted as he got up. "They hypnotized this dork I hung out with, and probably kidnapped him, too!"

"Andy," Corky told him. "That's why he has no memory of who he is. The Ringmaster's going to use him to rob the city."

"The kid's a dork, but I can't let him take the fall for something he has no control over," Devon told him. "We have to find him."

"I- I can't," Corky told him. "If the Ringmaster finds out I stopped Andy, he'll kick me out of the circus. I have nowhere to go."

"Fine, I'll do it myself," Devon told him. "Where's he going?"

"The museum," Corky replied as Devon got out of the boxcar. As he ran off, Casey pulled up to the trainyard with Jerrica. They started looking around as they found Corky.

"Hey, have you seen two teenagers? One scrawny blonde and one large jock?" asked Casey.

"Yeah, they're-" Corky said as a shadow loomed over them. Jerrica and Casey turned around just in time to see a clown baring fangs and claws standing over them.

* * *

Andy walked toward the museum, getting ready to change into his Alpha costume as Devon saw him.

"Hey!" Devon shouted. "I had to do a lot of running to catch up with you. Never had any idea you were so athletic. You can't rob this museum, you'll get busted for sure."

Andy, still hypnotized, backhanded Devon with little effort as he continued to walk toward the museum. Devon flew back several feet as he hit the ground.

"Dork packs a punch," Devon said as he fell back into the grass, unconscious.

* * *

A menacing clown stood over the three teens at the trainyard as Corky smiled.

"DAD!" Corky shouted as he ran to hug the clown.

"Dad?" Casey and Jerrica asked in unison.

"It's me, son," The Clown said as he looked at his son. "And I'm here to reclaim my place in this circus. This Circus... of Crime!"

"That was oddly unsettling," Casey said. "Now about our friend-"

"He's at the museum," Corky told them. "You have to hurry before he gets caught robbing the place."

"More intruders?" the Ringmaster asked as the rest of the Circus of Crime surrounded them. "And Clown? What are you doing here?"

"Jerrica, run!" Casey shouted as they tried to run for it. Bruto grabbed Jerrica as Casey slid under the Fire Eater's legs and started running as fast as he could.

"Get him!" Ringmaster shouted. "Before he ruins everything! Clown, capture him and you're back in!"

"Dad, don't!" Corky pleaded as he grabbed his father's arm. "Don't leave me again!"

"Sorry, kid, this job is too important," Clown said as he looked at Bruto. "Put him in the cage with the girl until we get back so he doesn't get into trouble.

The two teens were dragged off as Clown took off after Casey.

* * *

Andy, having changed into his Alpha costume was about to rip the doors off of the museum as Casey caught up to him, out of breath. He saw Devon laying in the grass as he shouted out to Andy.

"Andy, don't!" Casey shouted. "You're not in control! You have to snap out of it!"

Alpha ripped the door off of the museum and tossed it at Casey, who ducked out of the way. He landed in the grass next to Devon as Alpha flew towards him at superspeed. Casey fell backward as Alpha hit a tree behind them, spitting it into pieces.

"Why did I choose to be best friends with someone with superstrength?" Casey asked as Alpha picked up a large tree limb, just as Clown showed up.

"You're coming with me!" Clown shouted as he bared his fangs at Casey. Alpha saw Clown, and the fear was so strong that he snapped out of the hypnotic trance, as well as nearly wetting his pants.

"CLOWN!" Alpha shouted as he started beating the Clown over the head with the tree branch repeatedly until the man was unconscious. "I. HATE. CLOWNS! Oh, hi, Casey. Why am I outside of a museum?"

"You have to get to the trainyard, they have Jerrica!" Casey told him. "The Circus is evil, they've been hypnotizing you into doing their dirty work!"

"Take care of Devon!" Alpha shouted as he flew off at s uperspeed.

* * *

At the trainyard, Jerrica and Corky were trapped in a cage inside of the boxcar as Ringmaster saw Alpha coming.

"Ah, here he comes now," Ringmaster smiled. "But where's the loot?"

"He looks angry, he must have broken the trance!" Bruto shouted as he picked up a large two ton weight. "We have to take him out!"

Bruto tossed the weight at Alpha, who grabbed it and tossed it down onto the Human Cannonball's cannon, sending him flying into a brick wall. The Fire Eater swallowed a torch and blew a large fireball at the hero, who ducked it as he flew down, picking up an empty lion cage as he started running after everyone in the Circus, scooping all of them up except for the Fire Eater, who managed to sneak away.

The only person left was the Fat Lady, who licked her lips at the hero. "Come here, little birdy, I'm gonna deep fry you!"

"Ew," Alpha said as he started flying around her at superspeed, creating a six foot wide moat around her to keep her trapped. Alpha grabbed the Ringmaster's hat, which was laying on the ground. He flew up to the cage and spun the wheel, putting everyone inside into a trance. "You're going to forget that Alpha and Andy are the same person. And Andy's a really cool kid. And Alpha's the greatest hero that you ever faced. He's the greatest hero in the whole world."

Alpha had just finished hypnotizing the Fat Lady seconds later just as the police arrived. Clown was in the backseat of one of the cars, and Devon and Casey were in another one. Alpha flew behind one of the box cars and returned in his street clothes.

"How'd you get back here so quickly?" Devon asked Andy as he got out of the car.

"I'm just really athletic, I guess," Andy told him as Jerrica and Corky were let out of the cage in the boxcar. "You guys missed Alpha, he was just here."

"There goes my big story," Jerrica told them.

"Well, you still have the circus story," Devon told her.

"We do? Did we even go to the circus?" Casey asked as Devon and Andy looked at each other.

"Ringmaster must have wiped their memories," Devon told them. "Just as well, I'd rather forget about this circus."

Corky was standing near a squad car, looking in at his dad as the rest of the Circus of Crime was being loaded up. A large truck was being called in for the Fat Lady.

"What do I do now?" Corky asked his father. "No Circus... no home."

"I'm sorry, son," Clown told him. "I'll get out someday and I'll make this up to you, I promise."

"In the meantime, it's off to the orphanage for you," the officer told him. Andy overheard him and snuck off again to change into costume.

"Excuse me, officer," Alpha told him as he floated down seconds later. "This kid helped saved my skin tonight. Is there anyway you could take him to my hometown to where I could keep an eye on him?"

"We'll see about getting him transferred to a home there," the officer said as Alpha winked at Corky. "See you soon."

"Yeah," Corky told him. "And don't worry, you're secret's safe with me."

"Thanks," Alpha said as he flew off, just as Jerrica tried to catch up with him.

"Oh, I'll never get an interview with him," Jerrica said as she sighed.

"I don't know," Andy told her as he ran back up to the group. "You might just get lucky someday."

"But _you_ won't," Devon said as he wedgied Andy. He laughed as he walked toward the car with Jerrica. "That's for hitting me at the museum!"

"Look at the bright side," Casey told him as he patted Andy on the back. "At least you didn't wet your pants before you got wedgied."


	3. The Titanic Poseidon Adventure

In the ocean near the Bahamas, the cruise ship Titanic Poseidon was on its year long cruise. It was the world's largest luxury liner, and people paid good money to have their vacation on it. As the people relaxed, drinking, swimming, and playing shuffleboard, they were unaware of the coming danger. Among them were the parents of Andy Maguire, who had recently become the new hero, Alpha.

"Dear, did you call home and see if Andy is awake yet?" Mrs. Maguire asked as she played shuffleboard.

"Why?" Mr. Maguire asked as he sipped a drink. "It's not like we can do anything about it from here, unless you want to tell them to pull the plug."

"For the last time, there's no plug to pull, the doctors said he was still alive," Mrs. Maguire said as she rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I'd have already thought of that?"

* * *

In the control room, the first mate was looking out into the ocean with his binoculars when he caught sight of something strange.

"Captain, we're heading into some heavy fog," the first mate said as he pointed out into the night air.

"Fog? Here? How is that possible?" the Captain said as he looked through telescope into a dense fog that was approaching the ship. "We'd better adjust our course, we don't want to hit anything."

Before the ship could change direction, it entered the fog. The people on deck started wondering what was happening as the Captain approached.

"This is nothing to worry about folks," the Captain said over the loudspeaker. "We'll be out of this fog shortly. In the meantime, just relax and-"

The ship suddenly started to shake as the people started to panic. A large, looming shadow started coming into view. The first visible thing about it was a flag with a skull and crossbones on it.

"Is that... a pirate ship?" the Captain asked a horrific laughter was heard from the ship. Before the crew could do anything, they were boarded by several pirates, who were wielding light sabers that were shaped like pirate swords.

The captain of the pirate landed on the deck, dressed in traditional pirate garb, but he had no flesh, just a glowing skull where his head should be, with bony skeleton hands holding a light saber sword. He had a large pirate hat on his head, and a dead skeleton of a parrot on his shoulder.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, you are all now captives of the Atomic Pirate!"

 **Alpha #3**

 **"The Titanic Poseidon Adventure"**

 _Two Days Later_

"Come on, Andy, we have to get home," Casey told his best friend Andy as the two stood at the counter of the local taco restaurant, waiting for their order. "Dad's really been getting on us about getting our chores done, and if we don't finish the yard work tonight-"

"Relax, Casey, we'll make it on time," Andy told him as he got his order. "Can't work on an empty stomach, can we?"

"Apparently we couldn't work with a high stress level, which is why we went to that movie," Casey told him as he ran his hand through his hair. "And we couldn't work without a little joy in our lives, which is we went to that pet store before that. We really need to get home and finish the yard work."

"Fine, just let me enjoy a taco first," Andy told him. "Why does your dad like riding us so hard?"

"Hard?" Casey asked, remembering what Andy's parents are like. "I keep forgetting what your home life was like. Dad doesn't make us do chores because he's tough, he does it to teach us responsibility. It's a parent's job to teach their kids how to become responsible adults and-"

Several police cars went rushing by as Andy took a long sip of his drink as Casey looked at him.

"Well?"

"Okay, we'll go home," Andy told him as Casey just shook his head in frustration. "If you love home so much, why don't you just marry it?"

"Didn't you just see the half-dozen cop cars fly by? Shouldn't you follow them and see if there's something that could Alpha's assistance?" Casey asked him.

Andy just looked at him as he took another long sip of his drink. "You really need to make up your mind about what we need to do. Hold my tacos, I'll be back."

Andy ran around to the back of the restaurant, making sure no one was around as he lifted up his sweatshirt, revealing his Alpha costume underneath. Seconds later, Alpha was flying behind the cop cars, following them to the scene of a bank robbery. Alpha landed behind one of the officers and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Anything I can help you with, officer?" Alpha asked as the cops all pulled their guns on him. Alpha jumped back, floating in mid-air as he looked at them. "Uh, okay, guess not."

"It's that freak who destroyed half a city block a few weeks ago!" the officer shouted as Alpha's jaw dropped.

"Ouch," Alpha told him. "I was just trying to help. I'm here to help you guys with whatever's going on."

"We've got bank robbers in there, and they have hostages," the officer told him. "The last thing we need is some punk making things worse."

"Alright, that does it," Alpha said as he flew over them and toward the door of the bank. "I'll show all of you what this freak can do."

Alpha broke the door in as the bank robbers pointed their guns at him. Alpha stopped to think.

"Wait, am I bullet proof?" Alpha asked out loud as the robbers fired their guns. Alpha held up his hands as the bullets bounced off a force field that had suddenly surrounded him. "Huh, I guess I am."

Alpha charged up his hands with a blue-tinted energy and started tossing it at the robbers, knocking the guns out of their hands. They looked at each other before they started running, as Alpha flew through the air, grabbing the waiting line rope and tying them up. Minutes later, Alpha carried the robbers out, followed by the hostages as the people outside started to boo.

"Seriously?" Alpha asked. "What now? I just saved the hostages!"

"You put the hostages in danger by charging in!" the officer shouted. "They could have been killed!"

"And you ruined a perfectly good waiting line rope!" another woman shouted.

"Oh for- No one got hurt!" Alpha shouted. "I was just trying to-"

"Actually, I think I got rope burn," one of the robbers said as the people started booing Alpha. He just shook his head in confusion as he flew away.

* * *

Alpha returned to the Russo house, changing back into his street clothes as he walked through the door, where Casey was waiting for him on the couch as he was watching the t.v.

"I take it you saw what happened on the news?" Andy asked him as he sat down on the couch. "And where are my tacos?"

"Yeah, you'd think the city would be grateful that you were saving lives," Casey told him. "It's on every channel. They're calling you a menace. It's like everyone in Indiana related to J. Jonah Jameson."

"Who?"

"You know, the guy who runs the Daily Bugle in New York?" Andy still had a confused look on his face. "Hates Spider-Man with a passion? Takes every chance to call him a menace and- Nevermind," Casey sighed.

 _"We interrupt the news to bring you... breaking news," the reporter said. "A luxury cruise liner in the Bahamas has mysteriously vanished. The coast guard is still searching for any traces of the Titanic Poseidon, which has been missing for 48 hours. Stay tuned for further news. We now return you to the news, already in progress."_

 _The reporter just continued sitting there as he shuffled his papers. "In other news-"_

"The Titanic Poseidon?" Andy asked with a panicked look on his face. "I know the name of that ship! Isn't that-"

"The cruise ship that your parents are on," Casey finished the thought as Andy headed for the door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the Bahamas to find my parents," Andy told him. "I'm going to find them, and that ship, and bring them all home."

"Andy, that's thousands of miles away," Casey reminded him. "Even if you did manage to get that far, how are you going to find one cruise ship in all that water? Plus, didn't your parents just abandon you to go on that cruise?"

When Andy had gotten involved in the accident that gave him his powers, he had been left comatose for a month. His parents had taken that as a cue to leave on a year old luxury cruise. Andy had stayed with Casey and his parents ever since he had waken from his coma.

"They're my parents," Andy told him. "I have to help them if they're in trouble. Besides, once I tell them that I'm a big time superhero... they might start to love me."

"Andy, are you sure that-"

"I have to go," Andy told him as he opened the door. He knew what Casey was going to say and couldn't let him talk him out of it. "I'll be back soon... with my parents."

As Andy pulled his hood over his head and put on his domino mask, Casey watched as he disappeared behind the garage, watching as Alpha emerged seconds later, flying into the air.

* * *

Some time later, Alpha was flying over the Atlantic ocean, looking for any sign of the Titanic Poseidon. He was trying to keep his strength up as he flew over the water, hoping to find any clue that would lead him to his parents.

Meanwhile, another smaller cruise ship was sailing across the ocean as the Atomic Pirate's ship lay in wait. A pirate in the crow's nest was watching it approach as he yelled down to the deck.

"Another ship's coming!" the man yelled as the Atomic Pirate stepped out of his captain's quarters.

"All hands on deck! I want that ship!" the Atomic Pirate shouted as the crew got ready to attack. A large fog machine on the lower deck was turned on as a strong mist was filtered out of the cannon ports to hide the ship from its target.

As Alpha flew over the water, he saw the fog coming toward the ship and wondered what was going on. He flew closer and saw the shadow of the pirate ship coming. He saw the pirate flag blowing in the wind as he realized what the skull and crossbones meant.

"Pirates? I don't believe it!" Alpha said to himself as he saw that the pirate ship was closing in on the ocean liner.

"Attack!" the Atomic Pirate yelled as the crew got ready to take the ship. "Bring me my newest slaves!"

Before they could get any closer, Alpha flew under the water and strained to pick up the cruise ship as he positioned himself under the boat. He finally managed to lift the ship into the air, flying it as far away as he could.

"What in the blazes?" the Atomic Pirate shouted. "What in the world was that? Where did that guy come from?"

Alpha put the ship down several miles away as he flew back towards the pirate ship to question them about the other ship that had disappeared. He flew at the ship with his fists clenched, ready for a fight.

"Kill him!" the Atomic Pirate shouted as the cannons were loaded and fired. Alpha managed to duck the cannonballs that were fired at him as he flew onto the ship's deck, knocking the pirates over like they were bowling pins.

"Where's the Titanic Poseidon?" Alpha asked as he avoided the light saber swords as the other crew members came charging at him. "I'm not leaving without that ship!"

"Oh, I think you'll be leaving sooner than you think, boy," the Atomic Pirate said as he pulled out a large cannon and fired it. The blast was met by Alpha's force shielf, which knocked him back towards the edge of the boat.

"Is that all you got?" Alpha asked them with a laugh. "Let's make this a whole lot easier and-" another shot was fired, completely missing Alpha, but hitting the mast. "Ha! You missed!"

The mast snapped and swung down, hitting Alpha in the back of the head, knocking him the ground. He was unconscious to the world as the pirates started laughing.

"What do we do with him, Captain?" the first mate asked as the Atomic Pirate walked up to Alpha, kicking him over the side and into the water.

"We do that," the Atomic Pirate told him as he walked back toward the steering wheel. "With that brat out of the way, we can still catch that ship and claim it's crew! Full steam ahead! I want to be back to the island before sunrise!

"But what if that guy comes back?" asked the first mate as the Atomic Pirate laughed.

"The sea will finish him," the Atomic Pirate told him as the ship changed course. "And if the sea doesn't claim him, the tropical storm will!"

As the ship headed off, Alpha was floating unconscious in the water, with sharks not too far off from him on one side, and on the other side a vicious tropical storm was starting up, with thunder, lightning, and a massive hurricane getting closer.

* * *

Alpha was floating in the water on a stray piece of wood as the shark closed in him, ready to devour the hero.

"Just five more minutes, then I'll get up for school," Alpha moaned as the shark opened it's jaws, ready to strike. As it got close enough to where Alpha could feel it's breath, he started to get really annoyed. "I said five more minutes!"

Alpha punched the shark, sending it flying as he fell back into unconscious just as he floated into the coming hurricane. Days later, Alpha washed up on the closest island, the storm having passed. As he sat up, he felt his head as he looked around.

"What happened?" Alpha asked as he stood up and saw his surroundings. "Well, there are worse places to end up at. I wonder how long I've been out? I'm still feeling kind of woozy, so flying off out of this place isn't an option just yet."

Alpha started removing his costume, leaving him a pair of gym shorts and a tank top underneath. He hid his costume behind a tree as he saw one of the pirates that he'd encountered on the Atomic Pirate's ship. He flew after him, keeping out of sight as he followed the pirate along he beach, until he was led to a cave.

"This island must be their hideout, he'll lead me to my parents," Andy realized as he flew after, realizing that the cave led to an underground mine. He saw that the mine was glittering as he stepped on a piece of gold. He picked it up and looked at it. "I don't believe it."

"You!" one of the pirates shouted as he grabbed Andy's arm. "You're supposed to be down below with the other workers!"

"Other workers?" Andy asked as he was led to a lower level of the mine. He saw all the people from the two cruise ships being forced to mine the gold. "They're kidnapping people to force them to mine gold?"

"Why aren't they working harder!" the Atomic Pirate shouted as he walked in. "I want more gold!"

"I think it's time that Alpha taught this guy a lesson," Andy said as he realized that his parents were working the mine. "Mom? Dad?"

He was about to go towards them when he was pulled back by one of the pirates. A pick axe was shoved into his hands as he was dragged away. He remembered he was still out of costume, and had to find a way to get back out to the beach.

"Get to work!" the pirate shouted as Andy was pushed toward the other workers. "The Captain wants a ton of gold by sundown, or else!"

"I knew I was going to have to get an afterschool job sometime, but I didn't think it'd be this," Andy replied as he looked at the workers around him. "Alright, so what's the deal with Mr. Skullhead?"

"The Atomic Pirate? Rumor has it that he was an incompetent pirate who got caught in a radioactive explosion a few years ago when he tried to rob a ship carrying toxic chemicals," the man next to him said. "They say that's why he's now just a glowing skeleton. He just wants us to mine his gold. If we do what he says, he might let us go."

"Did you see the size of this mine?" Andy asked as he looked around. "It'll take years to mine all of this gold! We have to find a way out of here now!"

"It won't do you any good, kid," the man told him. "We're no match for their light swords. They'll cut us down before we can reach the exit."

"Maybe you're not a match for him, but I know someone who is," Andy told him as he twirled the pick axe and rushed toward one of the pirates.

"Hey! Stop right there!" the pirate shouted as Andy swung the pick axe, missing the pirate completely. When he turned his attention from the pick axe to Andy, he saw the young man running. "Stop him!"

"Sorry, boys, I've got better stuff to do than hang out in a gold mine all day," Andy said as he saw the pirates were chasing after him. "Don't worry, folks, I'll be back!"

"Did you hear something?" Andy's father asked as he just missed Andy running past him. He just shrugged it off and went back to work.

Andy rushed outside, making it to the beach, snatching up his costume as he ran behind a tree. Seconds later, Alpha flew back out and grabbed a rope, tying the pirates up as he circled around them. He quickly flew back toward the cave and flew down into the mine.

"Alright, Atomic Pirate, it's time to sink your plans!" Alpha shouted as he flew towards the Atomic Pirate, who just laughed as he pulled out his light sword.

"I beat you before, boy, I'll beat you again!" the Atomic Pirate shouted as Alpha grabbed a light sword from one of the pirates and activated it.

"That was just dumb luck, bonehead!" Alpha replied as the two crossed swords, sending sparks flying. "I'm taking these people home!"

"You'll not be taking these people anywhere!" the Atomic Pirate shouted as their swords continued to clash as the captives stopped their to watch. "I've waited years to find this gold mine, and now that I have it, I'll be havin' all of its gold, and fast!"

As the two continued to sword fight, the pirates and workers both tried to keep out-of-the-way as the battle took them all around the mine, neither one willing to relent.

"None of this gold's going to do you any good where you're going," Alpha told him. "Just give up now before I have to seriously kick your butt!"

"You really do care about these people, don't you?" the Atomic Pirate asked, getting a plan as he signaled the other pirates with his free hand.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Alpha replied as he knocked the sword out of the Atomic Pirate's hand, catching it before it hit the ground. He held both swords toward the Atomic Pirate, forming a scissor shape and smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that," the Atomic Pirate told him. "Now!"

Alpha looked around and saw that the pirates would holding their swords on the other captive workers, including his own parents. The swords were dangerously close to their throats as Alpha thought about what to do. He couldn't endanger these people by continuing to fight, or else someone might end up dying, including his parents.

"Give up now, boy, or everyone you came here to save dies!" the Atomic Pirate shouted. "Surrender yourself, and I give my word that no harm will come to them."

Alpha looked at the Atomic Pirate, who laughed in Alpha's direction as the hero dropped the swords to the ground. The rest of the pirates joined in laughing as they surrounded Alpha.

* * *

Later, on the Atomic Pirate's ship, the crew had gathered aboard. They were holding several of the captives at swordpoint as Alpha was standing on the plank, his hands having been chained. Alpha saw his parents were on board as he was forced closer to the edge by the Atomic Pirate's sword.

"This time you won't be returning," the Atomic Pirate told him. "Give my regards to Davy Jones."

"The old musician dude? I thought he was dead," Alpha said as he looked down into the water, where the sharks were starting to gather. He took a deep gulp as he was forced off the plank, falling into the water below.

"Now, why couldn't we have had a son like that?" Mr. Maguire asked.

As Alpha sank below the water, the sharks started swimming toward him. Using his strength, Alpha pulled the chains apart, freeing his hands as he started swimming toward the surface, just as the sharks were closing in on him. One narrowly avoided biting his leg as Alpha swam out-of-the-way. He grabbed one of the sharks by the tail and swung it around, knocking the others away from him, sending them swimming away in a panic.

On board the ship, the Atomic Pirate looked at his crew. "Get these people back to the mine, with no more distractions, I want that gold brought to me at once!"

Alpha came up below the waves of the, looking back at the ship as he started thinking of a plan to beat the pirates and save the people. Once the ship arrived back on the island, Alpha watched as they left the ship. Once they were all off the ship, Alpha started pushing it back out to sea.

"What the-" one of the pirates said as he watched the ship drifting off. "Captain!"

"Get that ship!" the Atomic Pirate shouted as several of the pirates started swimming out after. Once they were gone, Alpha started flying by, picking off the pirates one by one when they weren't looking, until the Atomic Pirate was the only one left. "Where's my crew?"

"Just hanging around," Alpha said as he looked up, where the crew was hanging from the trees, tied up as they struggled to get free. "Now it's your turn!"

"You just won't learn your lesson, will you?" asked the Atomic Pirate as he pulled out his sword. "This time I'll finish you for good!"

"Oh, yeah?" Alpha asked as he picked up a sword and activated it. "Well, we'll just- wait, what am I doing?"

Alpha tossed the sword away and used his energy blast from his right hand to knock the sword out of the Atomic Pirate's hand, and then one from his left to knock the Atomic Pirate onto his back before flying him up into a tree to tie him up. He saw the other pirates returning with the ship, and within a few minutes, had them tied up as well.

A short time later, the people were getting back on their cruise ships as Alpha started pushing them back out to sea.

"The Coast Guard's been alerted, they'll be here in a few hours to pick the pirates up," the Captain told Alpha. "Thanks for saving us, you're a real hero."

Alpha smiled as he looked at his parents. This was it, this was his chance to get them to love him. "Well, I guess now that you're alright, you'll be wanting to call home, maybe tell a certain loved one that you're safe?" his parents just stood there and looked at him. "Anyone? Like maybe a close relative? A pet?... A child?"

"Can't think of anyone," Mrs. Maguire said. Alpha was about to pull of his hood and tell them who he was when she thought of someone. "My hairdresser!"

"You mean you don't even have a kid back home?" Alpha asked them, wanting them to admit that they did care.

"Well, there is that one guy, but he's just a useless comatose vegetable," Mr. Maguire told him. "As opposed to just being useless before the coma. Hey, where are you going?"

* * *

Alpha flew off the ship, flying home as fast as he could, trying to avoid the tears that he knew were coming. Hours later, Andy ran through the door as Casey came running downstairs in his pajamas.

"Andy? I thought you were in real trouble!" Casey shouted as he hugged him. "What happened? Did you find your parents?"

"Yeah," Andy told him. "I found them. I saved them and all the people that were kidnapped. It involved pirates, and sharks, and all kinds of crazy stuff."

Casey's parents headed downstairs and rushed up to him. Casey's mother ran her hand through his hair. "Casey said you took off to try to find your parents. We searched everywhere for you, what happened?"

"I just- I realized that I have a better place to be," Andy told her.

"You're welcome here for as long as you want," Mr. Russo told him as Andy smiled a little. "We want you here, Andy, if you want to stay."

"I- I noticed the yard chores still need to be done, I better get a jump on that," Andy told them as he headed toward the door. Casey followed him outside as he headed for the garage.

"Since when are you willing to do chores?" Casey asked.

"Since I realized what my priorities should be," Andy told him. "You were right, I need to be a more responsible person."

"I'm going to get dressed and I'll help you," Casey told him as he headed back inside. Andy grabbed a rake and started work on the leaves.

"I'm going to become more responsible," Andy told himself. "I'm going to become the world's greatest hero and help everyone who needs it. Then my parents will have to love me. Right?"


	4. Origin

Several t.v. screens were lit up in a darkened room, each of them playing video footage of the recent exploits of the city's newest hero, Alpha. The viewer sat back in his chair, his gaze going from one screen to the next, fascinated by what he was seeing.

 _"The bank robbers didn't get far as Alpha lifted their car and delivered it personally to the police staion-"_

 _"- Stopped the serial mugger who was continuously targeting older women..."_

 _"-Visited the sick children's ward of the hospital to cheer up some of the patients..."_

 _"Alpha still continues to evade interviews, as the mysterious hero continues his efforts to rid the city of Greenwood of crime-"_

Dr. Samuel Stone, a middle aged african-american man, leaned forward as he studied the footage. He knew Alpha's identity, having witnessed the young hero's origin himself. In fact, it was his machine that was responsible for the accident that created Alpha.

"Amazing," Stone said as he saw how much good the young man was doing.

"It is time," a raspy voice said in the darkness. "The boy must fulfill his role in the plan."

"But doing this could kill him," Stone said as he looked into the shadows. "Look at all the good he's-"

"I do not care about his actions," the voice told him as a hissing sound was heard. "I only care about results. Bring me the boy so that I might finally put an end to this exile. Remember, doctor, the only reason you are still alive is because you have proven useful to me. Do not force an end to this partnership. I can find other humans who can serve my purpose."

Stone left the room as the televisions continued playing. Seconds later, a black clawed hand punched through of the screens, shattering it.

 **Alpha #4**

 **"Origin"**

"This is the greatest day ever!" Andy Maguire shouted as he rushed out of the school. Behind him was his best friend, Casey Russo. The two had just finished another long day of high school and were now headed home for a weekend of relaxation.

"Wait, you have superpowers, and THIS is the greatest day ever for you?" Casey asked as they crossed the street.

"I can fly around and punch bad guys anytime," Andy told him as he held up his paper. "But how often is it that I get an A on a test? Look, I even got a little smiley face on it," Andy said as he kissed the little smiley face on the forehead. "I'm framing this bad boy and hanging it over my bed."

"See, that's what happens when you study," Casey replied as he patted Andy on the shoulder.

"Stuh-dy?" Andy asked, sounding out the word. "Is that what's it called? I call it being bored while waiting for Game of Thrones to come on. Come on, let's get home so I can show off my 'A'."

"Just don't show your 'A' to the neighbors again," Casey told him. "My parents are still getting complaints about you mooning them."

"It was a neighborly gesture. They let their leaves fall into our yard, and I give them a pressed ham," Andy replied as his hearing picked up the noises of fire engines a few streets away. "Fire. I have to go."

"I'll see you at home," Casey told him as Andy ducked into an alley. Andy shed his clothes, revealing his Alpha costume underneath. He pulled his hood over his head and put the black domino mask over his eyes as he took to the air.

* * *

Jerrica and Devon were sitting in the office of the school paper as Jerrica looked over the pictures that Devon had been taking for her. The only reason that the star player of the high school football team was doing photography was because his grades were slipping, and this was his best chance at not having to go to summer school.

"These pictures aren't bad," Jerrica told him. "Maybe you should consider staying on with the paper after this year."

"Are you kidding?" Devon asked with a laugh. "I'm a football player, not a reporter. Once I get this extra-curricular out of the way, I'm out of here."

Jerrica picked up the picture of Alpha, showing it to him. "You're the only one in town who can get a clear shot of Alpha. Not even the major news outlets have gotten a good glimpse of him. You've got real talent, Devon. It'd be a shame to let it go to waste."

"Look, Jerrica, I like working with you," Devon admitted. "You're the only person that I feel like I can be honest with, but... this isn't the life I have to lead. Dad would kill me if I gave up football for photography."

Just then, Alpha shot past the open the window. The gust of wind fron the hero caused the papers on Jerrica's desk to fly all over the place as she looked out in the distance.

"Get your camera, let's go," Jerrica told him as she grabbed her tape recorder.

* * *

The fire was raging as the firefighters were trying put out the blaze at the old abandoned grocery store. The place had been sitting vacant for quite some time, right next door to a department store, which was now in danger of being burnt down as well.

Alpha flew overhead and saw the fire was getting out of control before flying toward a water tower. He used all of the strength he could muster to pick it up and fly it toward the building, tipping it over and dousing the flames. The firefighters cheered Alpha as he took the empty container back to where he got it from before landing in front of the building.

"How did the fire start?" Alpha asked the man in front of him.

"We're not sure yet, but we can't rule out arson," the firefighter told him. "Thanks for the assist. You're not as bad as we thought."

"Thanks," Alpha said as he got ready to fly off, just before a man walked up to him. "You look familiar. Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Alpha, we haven't been properly introduced," Dr. Stone told him. "My name is Samuel Stone, and I know who you are under that mask."

"How?" Alpha asked as he took a step back.

"Perhaps we should talk somewhere more private," Stone said as he handed Alpha a card. "Meet me at my lab tomorrow afternoon and we'll talk there. I can explain where your powers came from, as well as anything else you wish to know."

As Dr. Stone walked off, Alpha looked down at the card in his hand. It was the same place he'd been involved in the accident that gave him his powers.

"Alpha, can I get a quote for the school newspaper?" Jerrica asked as she came running up, pen and pad in hand. As he saw her coming, Alpha felt a strange feeling coming over him. He'd had a crush on Jerrica since the first time he saw her, only he was never able to really talk to her.

"Uh...sure," Alpha said, trying to disguise his voice as Devon took the picture of him. "Perhaps a... one on one interview?"

"Your first real interview and you want it to be for a high school paper?" asked Jerrica with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, we all gotta start somewhere," Alpha said as he lifted off into the sky. "I'll be in contact with you."

"I think that guy has a crush on you," Devon told her. "He could be a superpowered stalker."

"Or he could be insanely cute under that mask," Jerrica replied as she smiled at him. "Either way, I've got the world's first exclusive interview with the mysterious Alpha."

* * *

"I don't like it," Casey said as he lay in his bed, reading a book later that night. "This guy knows who you are, what's to stop him from blackmailing you?"

"Alpha can stop him," Andy said as he stepped out of the bathroom in his pajama bottoms and a green tank top. "If he threatens anyone I care about, I'll take him down a peg or seven."

"You can punch holes in metal, you wouldn't-"

"What? No!" Andy shouted as he got into his own bed across the way from Casey's. "I'm not a murderer. Doesn't mean I'm going to let someone take advantage of me, though. Trust me, Casey. Besides, he knows where my powers came from. Maybe he can help learn to control some of them, maybe figure out what I can and can't do with them, like the force field that springs up whenever someone shoots at me, yet I can be knocked out from behind."

"Just be careful, okay?" Casey told him as he put his book down. "My parents worry about you, and so do I. We've all gotten used to having you around. You're like family to us."

"I like you and your parents, too," Andy told him. "I never had anyone who cared about me like this before. It feels weird, but cool."

"Lights out, boys," Casey's mother said as she peeked in. "Time for bed."

"Yes, ma'am," both boys said in unison as Casey reached over to turn off his lamp. "Goodnight, Andy."

"Goodnight, Casey," Andy replied as he rolled over and went to sleep, thinking about the long day ahead tomorrow.

Down the hall, Casey's parents were in their bedroom, discussing the current living situation.

"I don't know if this is right," Mrs. Russo said as she sat on the bed. "I feel like we're overstepping our boundaries by doing this."

"It's what needs to be done," Mr. Russo told her, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Andy needs a proper home with a loving family. And that can't happen the way things are now. I'll call my lawyer in the morning and tell him to get the paperwork ready."

* * *

The next day, Andy headed downtown to Horizon Labs, an affiliate of a much bigger branch in New York. He walked in and asked to see Dr. Stone, who had been waiting for him. Andy was led upstairs to the room where the device that had given him his powers was sitting.

As he stepped into the room, it all came back to him like it had happened yesterday. The accident that had given his him powers; waking up from a month long coma; discovering his powers and learning to save people as the hero Alpha. And all of it was because of the machine in front of him. As he was about to put his hand on the machine, Dr. Stone coughed to get his attention.

"The machine hasn't worked since the day of your... accident," Stone told him as he approached the young man. "The power that was supposed to be funneled through the machine seems to be funneling itself through you."

"So you can tell me about where my powers come from," Andy said as he looked at the man. "You can help understand why I can do all of these things."

"I can," Stone told him. "But first we need to test your abilities."

"Superspeed, strength, flight, hearing, energy blasts, and a force field that I can never tell when it's going to work," Andy told him in a bored tone. "At least that's what I know I can do."

"Which is why we have to run tests," Stone replied as he looked at the young man.

* * *

Shortly, Andy running on a treadmill while Dr. Stone watched. He picked up speed as Stone monitored from behind the glass. As Andy ran faster, the gauge started overloading once it hit 120 mph.

"Uh, Andy, you can stop," Stone said as Andy picked up the pace, causing both the treadmill and gauge to burst into flames. As Andy stopped, he flew backward and flew through the wall. He picked himself up and smirked.

"Awesome."

Next, Andy's photon blasts were tested as he blasted several targets that were set up. He hit several bullseyes, hitting every one dead center. He heard a radio playing Justin Bieber and shot a photon blast at it, blasting it to pieces.

"Okay, what's the next test?" Andy asked as he stood in an empty room, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Strength," Stone replied.

"How?" Andy asked as he looked around. "There's no weights in here to-"

Andy's question was cut off by the walls closing in on him. He tried using photon blasts to get through the wall, but they had no effect.

"Okay, doc, this isn't funny anymore," Andy said as he tried pushing the wall as it got closer. As the space got shorter, he put his feet against one wall while pushing the other with his shoulder. He strained as hard as he could before finally pushing the walls away, giving the one against his feet a good shove, sending it flying back. Andy hit the ground as he looked up. "Is it over?"

"Just one more test," Stone told Andy as he returned to the firing range.

"Didn't we already test my energy blasts?" Andy asked as he looked around.

"Yes, but now we're going to test your force field," Stone said as several large guns aimed themselves at him.

"This is going to suck!" Andy shouted as the guns fired several high powered lasers. Andy raised his arms to try to block the blasts, but a force field stopped them. Andy lowered his arms and laughed. "I'm alive!"

Which was when another laser struck from him behind, incinerating the back half of the top of his t-shirt off. Andy hit the ground face first as he moaned in agony. "That stung."

"But look at your back, not a scratch on you," Stone said as he entered the room. "Why don't you go get cleaned up and we'll discuss your test results."

Andy pulled on a spare tank top he had in his backpack as he returned to Stone's office and sat in the chair. "So, what's up, Doc?"

"Your powers, like the intent for my device, are powereed by the universe itself," Stone told him. "You have an unlimited energy supply provided by the cosmos. You're a living conduit, Andy."

"What about the force field thing?" asked Andy as he looked at his hands.

"From what I can tell, it's a subliminal reaction," Stone replied. "If you see what's coming, your mind will automatically throw up a force field to deflect it. But if you don't see it coming..."

"I'm dead," Andy finished with a sigh.

"Not exactly, your body can take a lot of punishment," Stone told him. "Of course, bullets may be able to harm you, but we won't know for sure until it's tested."

"... Let's not and say we did," Andy said as he stood up. "So, my powers are tied into the universe itself. Am I going to... be okay? This isn't going to give me cancer, or space AIDS, is it?"

"No, you're perfectly healthy," Stone said with a sigh as a secret passage opened in the wall behind Andy. "Unfortunately for you, I can't guarantee that health."

"Why?" Andy asked as what felt like reinforced steel hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. The object that struck Andy was a six foot long, hard black tail with a stinger on the end of it. A large, pitch black alien creature with pointed teeth stood over him. There were no visible eyes on the creature that looked like a cross between a scorpion and a snake.

* * *

Jerrica and Devon were on their way home when they saw Casey pacing around the front yard.

"Casey?" Jerrica asked as she looked at him. "You look worried."

"It's Andy," Casey told her. "Remember that accident that put him into a month long coma?"

"Yeah, that was classic," Devon said as Jerrica poked him in the ribs with her elbow.

"He went back to Horizon to talk to the doctor about his accident, I think he might be in trouble," Casey told her.

"Well, let's go make sure he's okay," Jerrica told him as she grabbed his arm. "It could make for a good story to go along with my Alpha interview that I'm getting soon. Come on, Devon."

"Uh, you two go on ahead," Devon replied. "I don't care for science labs. Or Maguire. Or Russo."

"There's a store that sells old football antiques next door to it," Casey told him as Devon pushed past.

"I'll drive."

* * *

Andy woke up, chained down to a table, with several wires attached all over his body.

"Dr. Stone?" Andy asked, his head still hurting from earlier. "Come on, Dr. Stone, I thought the tests were done. This isn't funny!"

"No, it is hilarious," the alien said as it stepped out of the shadows, hissing at the young man. Dr. Stone came out behind him, wishing this didn't have to happen. "You'll enjoy the coming joke, human, it's going to be a killer."

"Doc, what are you doing?" Andy asked as he struggled, but felt too weak. "I trusted you!"

"I'm sorry, Andy," Stone told him. "I had no choice in the matter. The machine I built was supposed to serve the purpose of this, but you... you ended up becoming the conduit."

"Yeah, for the power of the universe," Andy replied. "So?"

"Not just that, but the energy was to serve as a beacon, a homing device," the alien told Andy as it prepared the machinery it needed. "My name is Scrotor, and I come from a planet beyond your universe. Years ago I was exiled here when I failed to colonize your world to be conquered. Due to your atomosphere, I lived while 700 generations of my species has come and gone. My failure forgotten, the current leaders of the planet Abercrombienfitch agreed to let me return to my people, provided I give them a new planet to colonize. You are about to become the doorway through which my race will come through and ravage this world."

"Doc, you can stop this," Andy told him. "Let me go and I'll show this clown a thing or two about invading our planet."

"He is my puppet, boy!" Scrotor shouted. "Just as you now are. Once I activate the beacon, my people will know exactly where to come to invade. Unfortunately for you, you'll die from the energy overload."

"You think you'll be able to take this planet? With the Avengers, Fantastic 4, X-Men, and Squirrel Girl guarding it? Dream on!" Andy shouted.

"We have measures in place to deal with your friends," Scrotor said as it prepared to throw the switch. It was then that a security alarm sounded. "Someone is here."

"It's probably no one," Stone replied as the alien threw him at the door.

"Make sure it's no one!" the alien shouted. "Nothing must stop me!"

* * *

Downstairs, Jerrica, Devon and Casey had snuck in and were walking up toward the lab.

"Security's pretty light for a place that was the cause of a near fatal accident," Devon said as they followed behind Casey.

"This place should technically still be closed," Casey told them. "So why would Andy be asked to meet that doctor here?"

As they got to the lab, Casey put his hand on the door as Dr. Stone stepped out. "What are you doing here? No trespassers!"

"Where's Andy Maguire?" Casey asked Stone.

"He left," Stone told him bitterly. It was bad enough that he was participating in Andy's death, he wasn't going to let more people die. "He went home, just like all of you should. Now go! And don't come back!"

"This guy's hiding something," Jerrica whispered to Casey. "Me and Devon will distract him, you go find Andy. Excuse me, Dr... Stone, is it? Jerrica Johnson, reporter for Fromme Tooley High News. Mind if I ask you a few questions about Horizon?"

Devon started snapping pictures, blinding Stone as Casey snuck through the door. He heard noises and made his way toward a room in the back, where he saw Andy strapped down to the table.

"Do not struggle, human, those chains are made from the strongest substance on Earth," Scrotor told him.

"Adamantium?"

"No, stronger, they're made from Evemantium," the alien hissed at him as Andy continued to struggle. "In a matter of moments, I will be able to contact the rest of my species. Too bad you won't live long enough to see it."

Casey looked around for anything he could use to help his friend, finding only a fire extinguisher. He picked it up and snuck around the room before tossing the exinguisher to the opposite side to get the alien's attention. As Scrotor let out a low hiss, it jumped across the room to attack whatever was there.

"Don't worry, Andy, I'll get you out of there," Casey whispered as he tried to help Andy out of his chains. "Then you can kick this alien's butt."

"You will do no such thing," Scrotor said as it picked Casey up by the collar of his shirt.

"Put him down!" Andy shouted as he struggled.

"Very well," Scrotor said as it headed toward the window, hanging Casey outside of it. "I'll let him down twenty stories!"

"Stop!" Dr. Stone shouted as he re-entered the room, having finally gotten the two annoying teenagers to leave. "We could use him in case... things with the other one don't go as planned. It never hurts to have a back up experiment."

Scrotor pulled Casey back in and tossed him into a closet before closing it and blocking it with a desk.

"He lives, only until I contact my planet," Scrotor told him as he went back to work. "Then him, and all humans, will be crushed."

Dr. Stone went over to Andy, looking down at him. "I am sorry for all of this."

"Sorry? You just wiped out the entire human race, pal," Andy told him.

Dr. Stone unlocked the chains while the alien's attention was turned toward the console. "Kick his butt."

"I will," Andy said, but a powerful surge of energy was sent through his body. He screamed in pain as the alien at the console started cackling.

"No!" Dr. Stone shouted as he grabbed the fire extinguisher off of the floor and charged toward Scrotor, but its tail knocked him across the room.

Andy tried to focus with all the pain surging through his body as he lay on the table. He summoned all of his strength and threw the chains off of his body before landing on his knees beside the table. His body was smoking as he stood up and stared at the alien.

"You are too late, the beacon's already been sent," Scrotor said as Andy cracked his knuckles. "My species will come to this planet, and reduce your people to nothing."

"Then we'll go down fighting," Andy promised as he flew at the creature, punching him with everything he had. the alien used its tail to block his punches while striking back at Andy with its own pincers.

While the two were fighting, Dr. Stone started pushing the desk out of the way to release Casey. As soon as the two were out of the room, Andy grabbed Scrotor by its tail and swung it around rapidly, sending it flying into the wall.

Andy flew down to punch the alien, but was caught off guard by Scrotor's tail and sent to the ground, skidding along until he came to a stop. As Andy rolled onto his back and looked up, he saw Scrotor's tail coming down at him. He caught it with one hand and pulled the alien closer before punching him as hard as he could.

"Do you think you're strong enough to kill me, boy?" Scrotor asked. "I've lived too long for a child to beat me!"

Scrotor swung his tail at Andy, scratching across his chest. Before he pull his tail away, Andy grabbed it and shoved it into the console, sending a large ton of electrictity charging through the creature. It started screaming in pain as Andy backed away.

"The Abercrombians are coming!" Scrotor shouted as he started distentegrating into a pile of black dust. "Your planet is doomed!"

As the last of the alien turned to dust, Andy slowly came toward it, not sure what to expect. Just as he was about to kneel down to touch it, Dr. Stone put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump in fear.

"He's dead," Andy told him as he turned around. "Is is really too late?"

"I don't know," Dr. Stone told him. "But if the beacon really was activated, then we could be looking a full scale invasion. And you might be the only one who can stop ... thing has been around for a very long time, feeding information about earth's defenses and heroes to it's species. They may have counter measures for virtually every hero on Earth. Except for yours."

"And where do I come in?" Andy asked.

"You have unlimited powers at your disposal, but your skill is raw, undeveloped," Dr. Stone replied. "Perhaps I can help you learn how to hone your powers. Your powers might hold the key to unlocking the secrets of the universe."

"Okay, if it'll help save the Earth and all," Andy sighed.

* * *

Shortly, Andy headed downstairs as Casey, Devon and Jerrica were waiting.

"Andy, are you okay?" Casey asked as he rushed up to his friend.

"Yeah, I'm just going to be busy afterschool for a while," Andy told him as they started walking along.

"What, you got a job interning at this dump?" Devon asked. "They're still closed because of you."

"Why is he here?" Andy asked as he looked at Casey. "Look, let's just go home. I think I'm going to need all the rest I can get."

* * *

Several light years beyond our solar system, on the planet Abercrombienfitch, an alien who looked exactly liked Scrotor recieved a brief transmission before it cut out again.

"The signal was brief, but we managed to locate it's source," the alien told its leader. The creature approached a cliff, overlooking his species.

"Prepare the ships. Soon we leave to conquer a new world!" the leader of the Abercrombians shouted to its followers. Several thousand alien creatures raised their scorpion like tails and roared with anticipation.


	5. Karma Chameleon

"Well, this day's gone from bad to worse," Andy Maguire said as he stood on the sidewalk with his best friend, Casey Russo. "First I wake up late for school, then I got a pop quiz in algebra, and then they run out of pizza in the cafeteria just before I get there. And now, this."

Andy was watching a giant Godzilla like monster rampaging down the street as people were running and screaming from it. The monster was large and purple, and seemed to be hugging just about anything it could get it's hands on. Casey just looked over at Andy.

"Shouldn't you, you know, be up there, trying to stop it?" Casey asked without looking over at him.

"Isn't this the military's concern?" Andy asked him as he took a drink of his slurpee. "I've seen enough Godzilla movies to know that this is a military operation."

"And what if the military screws this up even worse?" Casey asked. "Or what if S.H.I.E.L.D. decides to nuke us just to get rid of that thing?"

"Good point, besides, he's getting dangerously close to the last Blockbuster in existance," Andy replied as he took another drink. "Can't let it destroy a historical landmark. Here, hold my slurpee."

Andy rushed off to change into Alpha, and within seconds, the hero was flying towards the giant monster. "Alright, Mr. Monster, prepare to hug this-"

The monster just took one swipe at Alpha, knocking him through the roof of Blockbuster. He landed in the middle of the one of the aisles as he sat up and looked at the shelf next to him.

"Hey, Return of the Killer Tomatoes, been looking for this one!"

 **Alpha #5**

 **"Karma Chameleon"**

The large monster continued down the street, noticing the tallest building around as it felt a hug coming on. The monster stomped toward it, wanting to wrap it's arms around the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Blockbuster, Alpha was checking out the movie, looking at the man behind the counter. "So, what else would you recommend based on this selection?"

"Shouldn't you be fighting that monster that's heading towards the Tooley Building?" asked the cashier.

"He's heading towards the largest accounting firm in the country?" asked Alpha with a gasp. "I hate accounting, anyway. One of the worst high school classes I ever took."

"Aren't you supposed to be a hero?" asked the cashier in a bored tone.

"Oh, crap, I forgot!" Alpha shouted as he flew up, making another hole in the roof. The cashier just sighed as he looked at the store before realizing he just sent away the first customer he'd had in three years.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jerrica and Devon were covering the monster story for the high school paper as Jerrica pointed at the monster. "Get some shots of it! This is huge news!"

"This is monstrous news!" Devon shouted as he pointed his camera. "What if it spots us?"

"That thing is thirty stories tall, I don't think it's going to-" Jerrica said as the monster looked down at them. He reached his hand out as Jerrica started screaming, before realizing that it was Devon that it took. "Oh, okay."

"What do you mean 'okay'?" Devon asked as the monster hugged him. "It smells like wet dog!"

"Alright, you big creep, let that jerk off!" Alpha shouted as he flew toward the monster before stopping. "I think I might want to rephrase that." He flew up and punched the monster in the nose, which barely phased it. The monster reached out and grabbed for Alpha, who ducked and dodged the monster's grasp as he started circling around the monster's head to make it dizzy.

Meanwhile, Casey and Jerrica were watching Alpha fight the monster as a scientist approached them, holding a test tube beaker in his hand. "We must tell Alpha to get the creature to swallow this to return him to normal!"

"Wait, you're the one who created this thing?" Casey asked.

"We were trying to create a creature who was superstrong, but still friendly enough to help humanity," the scientist told them. "We might have put a little too much friendly into the mixture."

"Well, there's an understatement," Casey said as Alpha fell to the ground next to them, just as the monster started climbing the Tooley Building. "Hey, Alpha, you came back in time. We have the solution to the problem."

"Cool," Alpha said. "Can someone pop my spine back into place first, though?"

The monster started climbing the Tooley Building with Devon in his hand, who was struggling to get out.

"Since when did I start becoming the damsel in distress?" Devon asked as Alpha flew up to the monster, who tried to avoid it's swiping at him.

"Hey, you Barney wannabe! Have some of this!" Alpha shouted as he punched the monster in the nose. As it started to roar, Alpha tossed the beaker into it's mouth just before being knocked out of the sky. Seconds later, the monster started shrinking until it was just the size of a normal monkey. Once it had shrunk down to normal, both it and Devon started falling to the ground just as Alpha caught them both in midair.

"You turned a monkey into that?" Casey asked as the monkey climbed into the scientist's arms.

"That's one heck of a steroid," Alpha said.

"That monkey almost killed me!" Devon shouted. "This is going to traumatize me for life! Now everytime I see a monkey I'll probably wet myself!"

"That'll be good to remember," Casey whispered to Alpha.

"Well, the day is saved, guess I'll ramble on," Alpha said as he turned to leave, just as he ran into Captain America. "Oh, brownies!"

"Alpha, I've been keeping an eye on you lately," Captain America told him. "And we need to talk."

"Look, I know I've screwed up some, but I've honestly been really trying!" Alpha tried to explain. "It's just that I'm still getting used to all of this and-"

Cap held up a hand to stop him from talking. "Alpha, I came for one reason only. Son, I think it's time you joined... THE AVENGERS."

Alpha passed out upon hearing those words, landing in Casey's arms.

"Wait, you're letting this psycho join the Avengers?" Devon laughed. "Why?"

"Because he has the potential to become a great hero, that is if he can stop passing out," Cap told them as Casey looked down at his friend. "Give him this card to contact me when he wakes up."

Shortly after Captain America walked away, Alpha opened his eyes. "I just had the greatest dream ever. Captain America asked me to join the Avengers!"

"It wasn't a dream, dude," Casey told him as he handed Alpha the card. "You're moving up to the big leagues."

"Something stinks about this," Devon told Jerrica. "This idiot's caused more destruction than any of the psychos who've come through this town."

"Alpha's a genuine hero," Jerrica told him. "But I think you might have something here. Something isn't right about this. I say we investigate this and get a real news story."

* * *

Later, at home, Andy was laying in his bed as he looked at the card. "Me, an Avenger. Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't," Casey told him as he looked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Don't you think it's a little odd that just one month ago, Captain America was calling you out for destroying an entire city block, and now he's asking you to join the world's greatest superheroes?"

"Maybe he just sees something in me," Andy told him as he sat up. "Maybe he thinks that I've got the potential to be a great hero."

"Look, Andy, I'm not questioning that," Casey told him as he came out of the bathroom and sat on his own bed. "It's just... something feels off about this. Just be careful, alright? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Dude, I'm indestructible," Andy laughed as he lay back.

"I meant emotionally," Casey told him. "You don't have to prove anything to anyone. You're a great guy, you just tend to... try to hard to get people to like you."

"Are you saying people don't like me?" Andy asked.

"As Andy Maguire, yes," Casey replied as he got under his blankets. "I like you, my parents like you, and I'm sure others do, too. But as Alpha...well, _I_ like you."

"I'll show you, the whole world that Alpha can be a hero," Andy told him as he rolled over, not realizing Casey was already asleep. "I'll be the greatest hero to hit the scene since Squirrel Girl."

* * *

Devon came home and walked into the poorly kept up house. He found a note from his younger brother saying he'd gone to his scout meeting on the fridge as he opened it and found several fresh six packs of beer. Devon closed his eyes and tried to pretend he didn't see them.

"You get them grades up yet, boy?" Devon's father asked as he sat on the couch.

"Getting there, sir," Devon told him. "I'll have my grade point back up by the end of the semester."

"Good, and it better stay there, or else," the man told him as Devon looked at his watch. It was almost time for his father to start his nightly drinking binge. He rushed upstairs and barricaded the door, hoping his little brother would end up staying with one of his friends after the scout meeting ended.

* * *

The next day, Alpha met Captain America in the park after they had agreed to meet. Alpha flew down and looked at him, barely able to contain his smile.

"So, when do I meet the rest of the Avengers?" Alpha asked excitedly. "When I get to take a tour of the mansion? Do I get to meet Jarvis? Can I fly the jet?"

"Calm down, son," Cap told him, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Before you officially join the Avengers, you have to... pass a few tests."

"Tests? You mean like school tests?" Alpha asked a little worried. "I'm not really the scholarly type. I mean, I did get an A recently, but I'm not sure I can pull off that miracle again."

"Relax, Alpha, it's not the written kind of test," Cap laughed. "Just a few tests of your powers to make sure that you're up for being an Avenger."

As they talked, they were being followed by Jerrica and Devon.

"See, I told you Captain America was spotted in the park," Jerrica told him. "Let's follow them and see what's up."

"And what happens if this is all legit and Alpha joins the Avengers? He could start screwing things up on a global scale," Devon told her.

"Relax, if this is legit, the Avengers wouldn't let him go out on missions without training him or something," Jerrica told him. "Let's just follow them and see where they go."

* * *

Meanwhile, Casey was at home watching the news when a live feed of the Avengers in a battle was shown in New York.

"Wait a minute, if Captain America's there, then who is Alpha meeting with?" Casey asked himself as he got up and headed for the door.

* * *

Jerrica and Devon followed Alpha and Captain America as they left the park and headed Downtown to a science firm. They stood outside as Cap looked at Alpha.

"Alright, kid, this is your first test," Cap told him. "This firm is a front for a criminal organization. They recently stole a high tech device from another company, capable of emitting a frequency so powerful that it could take down the Hulk. We need to get it back before it falls into the wrong hands."

"And you're trusting me to do this?" Alpha asked.

"Of course," Cap said, patting his shoulder. "But if you don't think you're Avenger's material..."

"Stand back," Alpha told him. "Just have to do this really carefully so I don't get caught. I'll be back with that device, just have my Avenger's membership card ready."

"It's all right here," Cap said as he pulled out a card and signed it with his left hand. "It'll be waiting for you when you've passed."

Alpha smiled as he flew towards the building and went through the doors.

"Why is he going into that building?" Devon asked.

"I don't know, maybe he's asking for directions or something," Jerrica replied as they got closer.

"That's not Captain America," Casey told them as he arrived. "It's a fake. The real Captain America's in New York. Whatever he has Alpha doing, it can't be legit. We have to stop him!"

"I'll stop Alpha," Devon told them with a sigh. "That'll give me a chance to give that dork a piece of my mind."

"No one is stopping anything," Captain America told the group, having overheard them. "What are you doing here?"

"The better question is, what are you doing?" Casey asked as he stood up. "We know you're a fake, so you'd better tell Alpha what's going on before-"

"Before what?" Cap smiled menacingly. "I have the fool suckered into believing that he's going to be joining the Avengers, so I can string him along and have him do anything I ask. It's just too bad the cat is out of the bag, because now I have to deal with you three."

"Oh, yeah? Just try it you-" Devon said as he was punched and knocked out as the fake Captain America loomed over Casey and Jerrica.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going to be an Avenger," Alpha said as he snuck his way past security, taking out several cameras as he went. "All I have to do is find this gizmo and I'll have that membership card and- wait a sec..."

Alpha remembered Captain America signing the card with his left hand. He remembered back to his first meeting with Cap several weeks earlier, doing everything with his right hand. He thought back even further to t.v. interviews and old news footage of Captain America being right handed.

"I think I've been played," Alpha said to himself as he found the room with the device he was looking for inside of it. "Nobody plays with Andy Maguire and gets off... Okay, definitely have to rephrase that."

* * *

Half an hour later, Alpha flew out of the building and found Captain America waiting for him.

"Well? Where is it?" asked Captain America.

"They moved it to a top secret location," Alpha told him. "I know where it is, and it'll be super easy getting it."

"Excellent," Cap told him as they headed off. "Kid, by the end of the night, you're going to be an Avenger."

A short while later, they arrived at abandoned air field just outside of town. Alpha landed and waited for Cap to catch up to him.

"This is where they brought it," Alpha told him as he looked around. "They figured no one would come out here to find it."

"It had better be here," Cap told him. "Just bring it to me,and you're place in the Avengers is secured."

"Sure," Alpha told him as he picked up a rock. "You know, I was thinking about our first meeting a few weeks ago. You remember, how you told me that I was going to be a great hero someday and you couldn't wait to see how far I'd come?"

"Oh, yeah," Cap told him. "You really did me proud, kid. The second I saw you, I knew you'd be something special."

"Yeah, sure," Alpha said, raising an eyebrow under his hood. "Just one more thing."

Alpha tossed it at Captain America, who caught it in his left hand.

"Captain America's right handed," Alpha told him. "And he never said anything positive to me in our first meeting. But you signed that card with your left, and you got our whole conversation wrong. Who are you, and why are you posing as Cap?"

"So, you figured it out, did you?" Captain America asked as his voice suddenly changed. He pulled his mask off, revealing a grey face underneath. The Chameleon pulled out a gun and held it at him. "You're not quite the idiot I took you for."

"Thanks... I think," Alpha told him as he used a projectile blast from his hand to knock the gun out of the Chameleon's grip. "I also brought you out here so you wouldn't be able to harm any innocent people when I outed you."

"Oh, but you're too late for that, child," Chameleon told him with a laugh. "I've already taken your friends and hidden them in the city. And the only way to save them is to bring me the device. If not, they'll die within the hour!"

"How about I just pound the stuffing out of you until you tell me where they are?" Alpha asked as he grabbed the Chameleon by the collar.

"You don't have enough time to both do that and save your friends," The Chameleon told him. "Time is running out."

Alpha flew off, not believing that he had to go through with this. He was going to make the Chameleon pay for what he'd done to his friends... and Devon. He flew back toward the science firm and landed in front of it.

"Alright, Alpha, you just have to figure out how to stop the Chameleon and rescue your friends in less than an hour," Alpha said to himself. "I can do this, I just have to think. Come on, brain. You just have to focus."

 _There's a place you've got to go_  
 _For learning all you want to know about the facts of life_  
 _The facts of life._

 _When books are what you're there about_  
 _And looks are what you care about the time is right,_  
 _To learn the facts of life._

 _When the world never seems to be living up to your dreams_  
 _It's time you started finding out what everything is all about_

 _When the boys you used to hate you date,_  
 _I guess you best investigate the facts of life_  
 _You gotta get'em right. The facts of life,_

"Curse you, TV Land!" Alpha shouted as he smacked himself upside the head.

Twenty minutes later, Alpha returned to the air field with the device in his hands. He held it close as the Chameleon came toward him.

"Not so fast," Alpha told him. "Tell me where my friends are, first."

"One is on the train tracks near the firm," the Chameleon told him. "One is in a grain silo a mile from there, and your last friend is in a movie theater that's showing the director's cut of Gigli."

"You monster!" Alpha shouted as he tossed the device into the air as he took off flying as fast as he could. Chameleon dove for the device, catching it before it hit the ground.

* * *

The first stop was the grain silo, where Devon was being buried in grain. It was nearly up to his mouth as Alpha flew in through the door, went up through the grain and grabbed Devon, bursting through the roof.

"You actually did something right for a change!" Devon shouted as Alpha looked down at him.

"You know we're two miles up. I can still drop you," Alpha replied.

* * *

The next stop was the train track, where Jerrica was tied down to the tracks. Alpha landed by her and started breaking the ropes. "Was I being duped by the Chameleon or Snidely Whiplash?"

"Alpha, the train!" Jerrica shouted as Alpha looked behind him.

"Relax, this is one trainride that we're going to miss," Alpha said as he picked Jerrica up and flew off, just barely missing the train coming through.

"So... how you doin'?" Alpha said in a sly voice.

"You can put me down right there," Jerrica said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Casey was strapped down in the movie theater, having sat through thirty minutes of commercials. The lights had just gone down and the movie was about to start. Casey knew this was the end as he saw the former Benifer appear on the screen, just as Alpha burst through the wall and slung Casey over his shoulder.

"You saved my life!" Casey told him as Alpha flew him out of the theater. "I thought my eyes were going to bleed out of my head."

"Well, it could have been worse," Alpha told him. "It could have been the Garbage Pail Kids Movie."

"What about the fake Captain America?" Casey asked him as Alpha flew him back to his house. "How did you figure it out?"

"He _left_ a clue," Alpha snickered as Casey just sighed.

"That was a bad pun, wasn't it?" Casey asked. "What have I told you about those? Did you really let the Chameleon get away?"

"Relax, I'm not done with him yet." Alpha told him as he took off into the air.

* * *

"I finally have it!" the Chameleon said as he held the device in his hands. "I'll make a fortune selling this on the black market to the highest bidder. All I have to do is- what's this?"

The Chameleon examined the device and saw some small cracks in it. He squeezed it in his hands, breaking it into several hundred pieces, revealing that it was made out of legos. "NO!"

"Did I mention to tell you how good I am at building stuff out of building blocks?" Alpha asked as he flew down towards him. "Got an A for it in kindergarten."

"I'll destroy you!" the Chameleon shouted as he pulled out a gun and fired at Alpha. The blasts deflected off of the force field Alpha mentally put up as he flew down at the villain. "If you take me in, I'll blow up the bridge!"

"What is with you and setting up traps?" Alpha asked as the Chameleon pushed the button, causing a nearby bridge to blow up.

"It's your choice, boy," Chameleon told him. "Stop me or save the people on the bridge!"

"I choose," Alpha said as he thought about it. "BOTH!"

Alpha grabbed the Chameleon by the collar and flew toward the bridge as fast as he could, where several cars were on verge of falling over the destroyed portion. Alpha hung the Chameleon from the support beam as he flew down as fast as he could to catch the cars as they fell over the edge.

"Okay, Alpha, don't screw this one up," Alpha said to himself as he caught each car and tossed them back up to the bridge as gently as he could. That's when he heard something he'd never heard before: People cheering for him. He waved as he flew back up to the Chameleon. "You know, you're a master of disguise, why didn't you just stroll into that firm and get the device yourself?"

"Because I thought I could get the dumbest superhero in town to do it," Chameleon told him. "After all, that's the underground rumor about you. You're the worst superhero to ever hit the scene."

"The dumbest superhero? Ouch," Alpha said, his ego feeling a bit more deflated now. Alpha grabbed the Chameleon and flew him to the local police station, dropping him off. He was about to change back into his street clothes when he found a strange sight waiting for him outside of the station.

"Alpha?" the real Captain America asked as he stood there. He headed toward Indiana the second he had a free moment the second he'd heard he'd been spotted there with Alpha. "We need to talk."

"How do I know you're the real Captain America this time?" Alpha asked him. "How do I know that you're not another phony?"

"Perhaps I should recount our entire conversation from our first meeting," Cap told him. "In exact, graphic detail."

"Are you here to tell me how I screwed up?" Alpha asked, believing him. "I know, I messed up and let the Chameleon fool me into almost robbing that science firm, and I almost got my friends killed, but I-"

"Actually I came to say... you did a good job," Cap told him as he put his hand over Alpha's mouth. "I heard rumors that I'd been spotted here while I was in New York and came to investigate. Your technique still needs...massive work, but you're not entirely screwing up. In fact, I'd say you were improving."

"Improving enough to join the Avengers?" asked Alpha hopefully.

"Sorry, kid, you're not that good," Cap told him. "Maybe in a few years when you've gotten the hang of this hero thing. Right now, you're just too raw to hang out in the big leagues. But I will admit that you have potential."

"Oh," Alpha said with disappointment in his voice. "So I guess I can be good at this hero thing if I really tried."

"You will be," Cap said, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Just keep working at it, and remember that you're here to help people, not yourself. Be a good American and make me proud. And maybe the next time we meet, we can actually go out and fight some crime together."

"Cool," Alpha replied with a smile on his face. "I will make you proud, Captain America. I promise. But before you go, I need to tell you about something that happened recently."

Alpha spent the next twenty minutes telling Cap about Scrotor and the Abercrombrian invasion. After he was finished, he just looked up at the hero.

"I'll inform the Avengers and we'll keep an eye on the situation," Cap told him as he got onto his bike. "Just remember everything that I told you and you'll do fine. See you around, kid."

As soon as Devon returned home, he was met with a harsh smack across the face. He'd stayed out past curfew, then made the mistake of coming home to his drunken father. Luckily his younger brother knew the drill and managed to hide in a secret hole in the cellar. Devon wouldn't be so lucky that night.

A short while later, Andy was walking home, going past a store window with several t.v. screens it. The news had a story on Alpha, and even though he couldn't hear the report, he was seeing that it was a positive report.

"Looks like things are getting better," Andy said to himself. "People are starting to like Alpha. People are starting to like me."


	6. Menace of the Mascots

_Chicago_

In the Nest, the underground layer of the vigilante Hawk-Owl and his young partner, Woody, the duo were closing another case after a long night. The Nest was filled with a large amount of computer equipment, as well as souvenirs from previous cases the team had worked on, including Kitten Hitler's Nazi costume; Robo-Gallagher's sledge hammer; and the Sonic Gimp's sonic blaster among other items.

"Another case solved, old chum," Hawk-Owl said, dressed in a black and grey costume with a long black cape. An owl mask with yellow eyes covered the top half of his face. "The Sonic Gimp has once again been defeated."

"I'm beat, I think I'm going to bed," Woody replied. He was wearing a red and orange costume with a short red cape, with a red domino mask over his eyes. He had short cut blonde hair and didn't look to be any older than 15. "That Gimp really worked me over, I think I'm going to be sore in the morning."

"I'll have Newman bring up some pain reliever," Hawk-Owl told him. "Goodnight, kid."

Woody headed up the staircase to the exit out of the Nest, stepping out of the old grandfather clock which served as the entrance. As he was about to close the entrance, he heard a loud explosion. The sidekick quickly rushed back in and found the Nest was on fire, with several more explosions rocking the cave, followed by a hideously insane laughter.

"No," Woody said as he saw a shadowy form in the rising flames. But he knew who it was from the laugh. "Happy Mel."

A clown with greasy red hair, dressed in a yellow and white jumpsuit and large red shoes, emerged from the flames. He had badly applied white paint smeared over his face, with a scarred smile etched across his mouth. He was holding the Sonic Gimp's sonic cannon. "I'm lovin' it!"

 **Alpha #6**

 **"Menace of the Mascots"**

Reporters were standing around the remains of Danner manor as firefighters and rescue workers continued to try to put out the flames.

"There is still no cause revealed for the fire that destroyed stately Danner manor last night," the reporter said. "The investigation will continue after the fire is put out. In the meantime, millionaire playboy Jack Danner is in critical condition at the Our Lady of the Evening hospital. His young ward, Hank Kipple, suffering only minor injuries, helped his adopted father out of the mansion before its collapse. More on this story as it develops."

Hank was watching the news report from a local motel, with his butler, Newman standing nearby. He was dressed in his street clothes, with his Woody costume safely stored away until he needed it again.

"Happy Mel knew where the cave was. How did he know where the cave was?" Hank asked as he looked at Newman. "None of our enemies ever knew where the cave was before, so how did that psycho get in there?"

"Master Hank, there is a greater worry here," Newman told him. "With Master Jack in a coma, Happy Mel is free to wreck havoc on the city. The last time he nearly killed everyone with his toxic Happy Meals."

"I'm going to need help," Hank told him as he looked at a news report covering the exploits of the newest hero, Alpha. "That new guy in Indiana. That's only a few hours from here. I need to find this Alpha guy and get him to help me take down Happy Mel."

"Do you think he'll come to Chicago to help you?" Newman asked.

"Only one way to find out," Hank replied. "Get my costume ready, Newman. I'm going to Greenwood, Indiana."

* * *

In the next state over, the door to the Second National Bank was ripped off its hinges as an eight foot tall muscular woman burst through. She looked to be several hundred pounds of muscle, and looked like Bea Arthur.

"No one can stop Auntie Maim!" the woman shouted as she rushed down the steps with several bags of money in her hands. As she got to the bottom, Alpha landed in front of her.

"Aw man, I can't hit a girl!" Alpha told her. "Can't you just surrender and go to jail peacefully?"

"No!" Auntie Maim shouted as she smacked Alpha with the large sack of money, knocking him across the street. The woman laughed as she started running away. Alpha, who had landed in a large group of trashcans, stood up and brushed himself off.

"Come on, Maguire, use that... thing in your head that you do smart stuff with," Alpha told himself. "I can't let Large Marge get away."

Looking around, Alpha saw the manhole in the middle of the street and got an idea. Meanwhile, further up the street, Auntie Maim was cut off by several squad cars. The officers got out and pointed their guns as the large woman just laughed. She picked up one of the squad cars used it to knock the other cars away. The officers started firing their guns, their bullets just bouncing off of the woman. Auntie Maim just laughed as she tossed the car at them like it was a toy. The officers got out of the way just in time as she just continued walking with her money.

"Nobody gets the drop on Auntie Maim!" she bragged as she felt the ground shaking. "What's that noise?"

The gravel around Auntie Maim started breaking away, forming a circular pattern. Suddenly, the ground under her was lifted up as Alpha started flying piece of gravel into the air with her on it. As they got up higher, Auntie Maim started punching through the gravel to reach for the hero.

"Sorry, no one allowed in the cockpit but the pilot," Alpha said as he used a light photon blast on her hand. "We hope you enjoy your flight on Alpha airlines. Your inflight movie will be 'Chunky Woman Gets 10 to 20'."

Auntie Maim growled as she jumped up into the air and came back down on the gravel, shattering it into several pieces. She started falling toward the ground as Alpha flew down after her, grabbing the villain by the collar of her shirt.

"Want to play it this way? Fine by me," Alpha said as he swung her around as fast as he could before letting her go. He watched her sail off into the distance before following, and eventually passing her. Seconds later, he was waiting for a large cage. Auntie Maim crashed into it as Alpha closed the door before flying it toward the prison. "Borrowed this from the zoo where they keep the gorillas. Hope they don't mind that they I put Bonzo somewhere else."

At the zoo, Bonzo the gorilla was sitting in the employee lounge. He was sipping a cup of coffee while chuckling at the newspaper comic strip.

* * *

That night, Alpha was sitting the ledge of a building as his cellphone started ringing. He looked down and saw it was Casey. "'Sup?"

"You coming home soon?" Casey asked as he was making some popcorn. "You know curfew's at 11, right?"

Alpha looked at his watch. "It's only 8, I'll be home in time. Just going to do one last sweep of the city. Just tell your parents that I'm studying at a friend's house."

"They'll never buy that," Casey told him. "I'll tell them you're out seeing 'Smurfs 2'."

"Dude! No one can know that I saw that movie," Alpha reminded him. "Tell them I saw Tarantino's new movie or something. I'll be home in an hour or two."

Alpha hung up and got ready to fly off to do one final sweep of the city for the night when he saw a couple of carjackers in the parking lot next door. They were a bit smalltime for his liking, but stopping crime was what he came to do.

The carjackers were using a crowbar to get the window down, finally succeeding. Just as they were about to get into the car, a voice coughed to get their attention.

"Excuse me, boys," Woody said, standing behind them. "But I believe that car doesn't belong to you."

The two men started laughing at the young man, who was dressed in bright colors. "And who are you supposed to be? Target Boy?"

"The name's Woody," Woody said as he pulled out his bo staff. "And I really don't like it when people laugh at the costume."

The two carjackers rushed toward him as Woody twirled his bo staff, avoiding their hits as he struck back, cracking the first carjacker in the arm. The man screamed in pain as he pulled out a gun with his other hand, but Woody knocked it out of his grip before swinging back, hitting the other man in the leg. The other carjacker fell to the ground in pain as Woody used his staff to sweep the other man off of his feet, holding the staff at his throat.

"I can crush your windpipe right now," Woody told him. "Let's see you laugh at me now."

Alpha flew down and knocked Woody away, as the two carjackers started stumbling away. Alpha grabbed Woody and pushed him against the wall.

"You broke that guy's arm!" Alpha shouted. "Around here we don't use lethal force against two idiots who are trying to steal cars!"

"You must be Alpha," Woody said as he grabbed the hero's arm and flipped him to the ground. "Nice to meet you, I'm Woody."

Alpha got up and went to grab the vigilante, but he grabbed Alpha and flung him into the wall. He stuck a small owl shaped boomerang into Alpha's shirt and jumped away as it exploded, sending Alpha to the ground.

"Oh, I am so kicking your-" Alpha said as several smoke pellets fell down around him. He started coughing as Woody started hitting him with his bo staff. He gave Alpha one more good hit before sending him onto his back.

"I can't believe I came all the way here for this," Woody told him. "If you can't take a few hits from me, then there's no way you can take on Happy Mel. Stop holding back and hit me, you loser!"

Alpha coughed a few times as he got up and looked at the young man. He couldn't have been any older than Alpha was, and didn't seem to have any powers. So how was he kicking Alpha's butt?

"You want to see what I've got?" Alpha asked as he cracked his knuckles. "Fine."

Alpha tossed several photon blasts at Woody, who easily dodged and deflected them. "Is that all you-" Woody started to say as he was caught off guard by a piece of metal being wrapped around him. "Got?"

"Photon blasts were a distraction while I found something to wrap around you," Alpha told him. "Now, who are you, and why are you in my city?"

A short while later, Wood explained to Alpha about who he was.

"I'm Hawk-Owl's partner," Woody told him as they sat on top of the building where Alpha was earlier. "I used to be an orphan with a home. Then Hawk-Owl found me in an orphanage and took me in. Well, not Hawk-Owl, his secret identity. I guess he was just lonely and wanted a family, so he picked me. I found out about his... nighttime activities and he reluctantly agreed to let me join him as his partner. So he trained me and I became Woody the Junior Wonder. For the last three years I've been helping him defend Chicago.

But two nights ago, Hawk-Owl's worst enemy, Happy Mel, somehow found out about our secret Nest. He burned it to the ground, stole the Sonic Gimp's sonic cannon, and put Hawk-Owl into a coma. Without Hawk-Owl to stop him, he's going to destroy Chicago. I can't stop him alone, but I don't know any heroes to ask for help. You're the only person I can turn to, Alpha."

"Dude, my first real team up," Alpha smiled. The one with Captain America on his adventure didn't exactly count since Cap was more or less against Alpha on that one. "This is going to be so awesome."

"So you'll do it?" Woody asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it," Alpha told him as they stood up. "But I kind of have to get home for curfew tonight, so we'll have to go in the morning."

"Cur-few?" Woody said, sounding it out. "What's that?"

Alpha just looked at him. "I'll meet you back here in the morning."

* * *

 _Chicago_

The security guard walked into the lobby of the scientific firm with his lunch, sitting down at the desk next to his partner.

"Chicken nuggets?" the other guard asked. "Where'd you get those?"

"A vendor was selling them out front," the first guard told him as he picked one up. "Wanna share?"

The second guard picked one up and heard a ticking sound. "Why is this nugget ticking?"

From outside the building, several large explosions were heard. Happy Mel waited a few seconds, then kicked opened the doors and started laughing. He was escorted by his henchmen, four 6 foot tall muscular black men wearing different colored mops with googly eyes on their heads. The group walked through the lobby, passing the smoking crater of the security guard's desk.

The group headed up several stories, finally reaching the lab that they were looking for. Happy Mel stood back as he looked between his men.

"Fry Guys, take it down," Happy Mel ordered.

The Fry Guys stepped forward, sticking french fries all along the crevices in the door. They lit several of them and stood back as the doors was blown off of it's hinges. They walked in as Happy Mel saw what he was looking for on a table. He went over and picked up a metallic head band.

"What are you going to do with that, boss?" One of the Fry Guys asked.

"We're going to put a smile on everyone's face," Happy Mel said as he started laughing.

* * *

Andy woke up the next morning, rolling over in his bed to find Woody standing over him. Andy let out a girlish scream as he fell over the side of the bed. He popped back up and held his hand over his racing heart. "Dude, what the frick! How did you know where I lived?"

"I followed you home last night, slept in the treehouse out back," Woody told him as he looked at Andy's Spider-Man themed boxers. "Seriously?"

"Shut-up," Andy said as he grabbed his pants. "You probably wear Hawk-Owl underwear."

"...Iron Man," Woody sheepishly admitted. "We need to get back to my city. Who knows what Happy Mel's planning to do."

* * *

At the Jack-in-the-Box Asylum in Chicago, Happy Mel used the Sonic Gimp's cannon to blast open the doors before casually strolling in with a gas mask on. The Fry Guys followed, tossing chicken nuggets stuffed with sleeping gas everywhere, causing the guards to fall asleep almost instantly.

Happy Mel reached the containment cells and looked around at the villains that were kept within the plastic units:

The Burger Duke: A man with a large, plastic (and very creepy) man mask with a beard. He was dressed very regally. The crime: Sneaking into people's houses and getting into bed with them, slitting their throats when woke up the next morning.

Wyndie: An overly bulked up woman with red hair and pigtails, who was wearing a simple polka dot dress with an apron. The crime: stabbing people with hardened chunks of a frozen chocolate drink she created.

The Nord: A man dressed in pink spandex, with large rabbit like ears on his head and a large 'N' on his chest. The crime: Killing pizza delivery boys to destroy their cargo before they reached their destination.

General Sanders: A older Southern gentlemen, dressed in all white. The crime: Deep frying his customers and selling them as pieces of chicken.

And finally, Little Boy: An 8 year old child wearing checkered overalls with black hair with a spit curl. He was the one the everyone feared the most next to Happy Mel. The crime: Too many too list.

"My fellow inmates," Happy Mel said as he looked around. "Thanks to the generosity of my new silent partner, I've taken out the one obstacle that's stood in our way for years. I have taken out Hawk-Owl! With that annoying bird out of the way, this city will be ours!"

"But what about other heroes showing up to ruin our fun?" Wyndie asked as she did pull-ups from inside her cell.

"Oh, I have that all taken care of," Happy Mel said with a laugh. "We're going to make Chicago the happiest place on Earth. And any heroes who show up to stop us will want to get in on the fun."

* * *

Alpha had flown Woody home, stopping off in an alley to change into their secret identities.

"I don't get it," Andy said as he shoved his Alpha costume into his backpack. "Why don't we track down this Happy Mel first thing?"

"Because I need to see my foster father," Hank said as he slid his own backpack over his shoulder. "I need to make sure he's alright before we do this. Once I know that Jack is okay, we'll go find that psychotic clown."

As the two stepped out of the alley, the first thing they saw was a purse snatcher. Hank stuck out his leg to trip the burglar as Alpha tossed a photon blast at his hand to send the purse flying back to its owner.

At the hospital, Hank found his adoptive father in the ICU. He was hooked up to several machines and had a respirator over his mouth. Andy stood at the door as Hank sat at the man's bedside.

"Jack, it's me, Hank," Hank whispered as he took the man's bandaged hand. "You can't die on me, Jack. I need you. This city needs you. You need to fight this and help me keep this town safe."

Newman came to the door and looked at the two teenagers. "I take it this is Alpha?"

"Andy," Andy replied as he looked at the man. "I'm going to help Hank find the guy who did to his dad and make him pay."

"Happy Mel is no ordinary criminal," Newman told the hero. "He is extremely psychotic, and extremely lethal. You would do well to remember to not underestimate him."

"Yeah, well, he's never gone up against me before," Andy told him with a smirk. "I think I can handle this clown."

Hank wiped away some tears as he stood up. "Come on, Andy, let's get started. Hawk-Owl had a back-up base hidden in the city that we can use. He had it set up in case the Nest ever became compromised."

As the two boys left, Newman just watched Andy, not liking this new player.

* * *

"You'd think they'd make cop cars out of more durable material," Happy Mel said as they returned to his secret hideout, which was an abanded restaraunt with an adjoining playroom. "All twenty of them seemed to blow up with no problem at all."

"So, what's this secret plan of yours?" General Sanders asked as the group looked around the place, which looked fairly kept up with the exception of the chalk outlines of human bodies all over the place.

"We are going to turn Chicago into our own personal playland," Happy Mel smirked as he pulled out the Sonic Gimp's sonic laser. "Using this."

"The Sonic Gimp's toy? He won't be happy you borrowed it," Wyndy told him.

"He's doing 10 to 20, he won't miss it," Happy Mel reminded her as he pulled out the metallic head band. "And if he does, I can change his attitude using my other new toy."

"A fashion accessory? The Burger Duke's crown is nicer than that," General Sanders replied at he Burger Duke gave him the thumbs up.

"Oh, this is much more than a mere fashion accessory," Happy Mel said as he put the headband on. "You see, I've rewired the Sonic Gimp's laser. The headband? It's a mood maniupulator. It can control the emotions of anyone within a certain a distance. If I wanted to, without the laser, I could turn all of you into laughing lunatics, like me. But for the purposes of this demonstration, I've chosen something... funner."

Happy Mel led them outside and aimed the sonic laser at the park across the street. He fired, hitting the parents who were wandering around while their children played. After a few moments, the parents started laughing maniacally, going insane before running off to cause mayhem. The confused children left behind started crying for their parents as the villains headed back inside.

"As long as I wear the headband, anyone struck by the laser will act just how I want them to act," Happy Mel told them. "And I want them to act. Just. Like. Me."

"You can't zap everyone in the city with that, doing it a few people at a time will take forever," General Sanders told him.

"That's why we're... going bigger," Happy Mel replied. "I've got it all figured out. And with my generals to round up those who somehow avoid my little 'happy beam', this city will be ours for the taking."

"I doubt that," a voice said from the doorway as Happy Mel smiled.

"Ah, my generous business partner," Happy Mel said to his group. "So glad you could come, Newman."

Newman stood in front of the gang, wondering what he had gotten himself into. He continued to remain composed as he addressed the gang.

"You said you were going to take out Hawk-Owl," Newman told him. "And his partner. I can't kill them because it would be suspicious, which is why I told you Hawk-Owl's secret identity and gave you the location of his underground layer. You were supposed to kill both that annoying brat and his ward so I could gain his fortune, but you only put that idiot into a coma, and the boy-"

"The boy was more crafty than I gave him credit for, he got away before I could get to him," Happy Mel reminded him. "But I never leave a job unfinished. I'll get the little mcnugget soon enough."

"He's brought in a ringer from Indiana," Newman told him. "Another brat named Alpha. One with superpowers. He's not very bright, but he is powerful."

"One hero, or a dozen, they'll all be thinking happy thoughts soon enough," Happy Mel said as he put an arm around Newman. "I think you're stressing way too much. Say, would you like to a magic trick?"

Happy Mel pulled out a frozen french fry as he led Newman into the back. "I'm going to make this french fry disappear."

* * *

Hank and Andy found the backup Nest, which was hidden in an old warehouse in the business district of Chicago.

"We'll track Happy Mel and figure out what his next move is," Hank told him as he started getting into costume. "Then he'll pay for what he did to Jack."

"I've read stories about this Happy Mel," Andy told him as he got his Alpha costume on. "He's killed dozens of people. How does he keep getting away?"

"Because he was declared legally insane," Woody replied as he sat in front of the computer, leaving his mask on the console. "It doesn't matter how much they lock him down, he always finds a way out, and Hawk-Owl has a no killing policy. And now look where he is."

Alpha left his hood and domino mask off as he walked up to the console, wondering what Woody was planning for his enemy. "Let's just find this guy before anyone else gets hurt."

* * *

Happy Mel finished taking out the trash bags to the dumpster behind the restaraunt as he returned to his gang. "Now, where were we?"

"Woody and Alpha," Wyndy told him. "Those two could ruin everything. I've heard rumors that Alpha is indestructible. And we've all faced Woody before. The Hawk-Owl trained him well."

Happy Mel started laughing at them. "I'm not worried about two pre-schoolers ruining my plans. I took down the Hawk-Owl, I can handle his kid. Or rather, all of you will handle his kid. You'll be running interference while I put the final phase of my grand design into action. I expect to have Woody's head on a stick by nightfall. It'll sit perfectly with Hawk-Owl's once I pay him one last visit after my next stop."

* * *

Woody was swinging through the city with a grappling device while Alpha was flying next to him.

"So where do we find Happy Mel?" asked Alpha as he looked down at the street.

"We'll start at one of his old hideouts," Woody replied. "He usually finds abandoned restaurants to hole up in."

"Speaking of restaurants, we should hit one up before going any further," Alpha told him. "I shouldn't have skipped breakfast."

As Woody was about to reply, his grappling line was cut as he started falling toward the ground. Alpha flew down to grab him, but the Nord pounced onto his back, giggling madly as Alpha started falling alongside Woody. Just before they hit the ground, Alpha managed to get his bearings and grabbed Woody before they hit the pavement.

"It's the Nord and Wyndie!" Woody shouted. "But they're supposed to be locked up int he Jack-in-the-Box Asylum!"

"We took a mental health day," Wyndie told them as she picked up a dumpster and tossed it at them. The two dived out of the way as the Nord was bouncing all over the place.

"I'll take care of this loon," Alpha said as the Nord rebounded off of a wall, kicking him in the chest. Alpha fell onto his back as the Nord bounced toward him again. Alpha rolled out of the way, just as the Nord cracked the pavement under him.

"Be careful, the Nord's hard to catch!" Woody shouted as Wyndie grabbed him around the neck and lifted him into the air.

"I will rip your head off and use it as a bird feeder!" Wyndie said as she started choking him.

The Nord jumped into the air, intending to jump onto Alpha's chest and crack his ribs. As he slammed down towards the hero, Alpha grabbed his leg, tossing the Nord into Wyndie. The two villains fell to the ground as Woody fell out her grip.

"We need to end this fight before someone gets hurt," Alpha said as Woody tried to catch his breath. "You take that hyperactive nutjob, I'll take Heidi."

The Nord stood up and jumped into the air, jumping off the wall as Woody reached into his utility belt, waiting for the right moment. As the Nord flew toward him, Woody pulled out a grappling line and fired it, wrapping it around the Nord's ankle before pulling on the line and slamming the villain into the wall and knocking him unconscious.

"You think you can take me, little man?" Wyndie said as she cracked her knuckles. She rushed toward Alpha, but he jumped back as her fist slammed into the pavement. Alpha saw the impact she had and started punching the pavement around her with his speed. Before she could do anything, she fell through the pavement into the sewer below.

"Those two were supposed to be locked up," Woody told Alpha. "I wonder who else is on the loose now?"

"Maybe it's a coordinated attack," Alpha suggested. "First Happy Mel and now these two. Maybe it's a villain team-up to take you two down and take over the city."

"Well, luckily they didn't succeed in killing my partner," Woody told him as they headed toward Happy Mel's hideout. "If I lost Jack, I don't know what I'd do."

* * *

At the hospital, Happy Mel was dressed in a nurse's outfit and wearing a germ mask over his mouth as he snuck into Jack Danner's room. He saw his mortal enemy laying in the bed and started laughing.

"So, you were the Hawk-Owl," Happy Mel said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle. "Once I thought that we were destined to do our little dance forever. But guess what, Jackie boy? The dance is over. Time to cook your goose, Hawk-Owl."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Supersized Evil With Side Order of Doom

_Previously, the hero Hawk-Owl was attacked in his lair by the psychotic clown Happy Mel and put into a coma. Hawk-Owl's partner Woody managed to escape and get in contact with Indiana's resident hero, ALPHA!_

 _Alpha agreed to help Woody stop Happy Mel and came to Chicago, just as the psychotic clown was gathering together a group of villains to assist him in his chaotic schemes..._

 **Alpha #7**

 **"Supersized Evil With a Side Order of Doom"**

The fire alarms started sounding as various bombs starting exploding around the hospital, creating the distractions that Happy Mel needed to make his getaway with his captive. The psychotic clown loaded up Jack Danner into the back of an ambulance as people were running around in a panic.

"You're going to get a front row seat for my greatest joke yet," Happy Mel said as he closed the door of the ambulance. The Fry Guy in the driver's seat hit the gas as the ambulance started driving off. "I'm going to put a smile on this city's face."

Alpha and Woody weren't too far away when they heard the explosions.

"The hospital!" Woody shouted as he started running towards it. "Jack!"

Alpha grabbed him as he flew him there faster than Woody could run. They arrived within seconds as people were running out in a panic. Alpha dropped Woody off as he started flying in to put out the fires. As soon as Alpha was gone, Woody saw Happy Mel in the back of the departing ambulance.

"No!" Woody shouted as the ambulance disappeared in the chaos of the arriving rescue vehicles and fleeing civilians. "Alpha, where are you!?"

Alpha was inside the hospital, putting out as many of the fires as he could while trying to save as many lives as possible, hoping that he wouldn't lose anyone in the chaos.

"Come on Maguire, don't screw up this time," Alpha told himself as he kept pushing himself.

* * *

"The brats will be coming soon, make sure that they don't get anywhere near here. " Happy Mel said as the ambulance came to a stop outside of the Sears building. "The Nord and Wyndie obviously couldn't do the job properly. General Sanders, lead the rest of the troops."

"We'll serve them up extra crispy," Sanders promised.

* * *

Tears were falling down Woody's face as he sat in the secret back-up lair that had been set up by Hawk-Owl in case of emergency. Alpha lowered the hood on his costume and removed his domino mask as he put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"We'll find him," Alpha promised, not knowing what else to say.

"He's the only father I ever knew," Woody told him without looking up. "What do I do if that clown kills him? I'll have no one."

"We'll get your dad back," Alpha told him. "You'll see, we'll find Happy Mel and stop him. We just need some kind of clue as to where he's going. You said that Hawk-Owl was a master detective, so surely some of that must have rubbed off on you. So put on your thinking helmet and figure out where this jerk is!"

Woody wiped away the tears and looked up at Alpha. "You're right. I can do this."

Woody ran over to the computer and started typing in all the information they had. "Okay, we know he stole the Sonic Gimp's gun, and recently he stole some kind of mood altering device from a science lab in the city."

"He's also been building an army and took out the city's top hero," Alpha told him. "And it just happened to fall on the time when the X-Men aren't in Chicago. Almost like he was waiting for an opportunity like this. What kind of damage can do with the Sonic Gimp's gun and a mood alterting thingy?"

"Separately? Not a thing that'll cause widespread harm," Woody told him as he continued typing. "But with a little rewiring to both, and joining them together, he can create a device that can turn the gun into a mood altering laser, with the ring telling the victims how to act. That would explain why there have been news reports of people randomly going psycho over the last few hours. But if he's planning this to be a big assault, he'd need a way to send the ray out as far as possible."

"So he'd go to the highest point in the city," Alpha realized.

"Which is why he took Jack!" Woody said with a gasp. "He's going to force him to watch as Happy Mel causes the city to tear itself apart with madness. We have to get there before-"

It was then the doors to secret lair blew open. Alpha pulled on his hood and put his mask back on as Woody did the same as both got ready to defend themselves against their attackers. A red carpet rolled in as the Burger Duke strolled in, looking around. He was followed by General Sanders, who had his army of killer chickens behind him.

"How did they find out about this place?" Woody asked as Alpha charged up his hand, ready to fire off a photon blast.

"Who cares? I'm hungry and they brought us lunch!"

"Be careful, Alpha, these guys aren't pushovers," Woody warned him as he pulled out his bo staff.

"It's just a bunch of chickens, I don't see how-" Alpha started to say as the chickens flocked around him, pecking at him viciously, tearing off bits of his costume in their beaks. "Hey, this costume wasn't cheap!"

The Burger Duke pulled out his royal staff and removed the top, pulling out a long sword. Woody rushed toward him as their weapons clashed.

"This is enough to make me become a vegetarian if I didn't hate vegetables!" Alpha shouted as he blasted the chickens off of him one at a time. As he got the last chicken off, he saw General Sanders toss a pepper bomb at his face.

"Have a taste of my secret herbs & spices, boy!" Sanders shouted as the bomb went off in Alpha's eyes, temporarily blinding him as Sanders started hitting him with his cane. "This whoopin's gonna be finger lickin' good!"

* * *

 _The Willis Tower_

Happy Mel had tied Jack up to a pole as he made the final adjustments to the Sonic Gimp's gun.

"There we go, we're all set," Happy Mel said as he walked over to the still comatose Jack. "Oh, we're still a little sleepy, are we? Well, don't worry, Jackie Boy, I'm sure you're still with me in spirit. Or you will be, because I'm going to kill you as the grand finale. But first I'm going to make you watch as I have all the people you swore to protect tear this city to ribbons."

Happy Mel started laughing as he looked at the Fry Guys. "What are you looking yet? I have the last member of my army standing watch in case those brats show up, but I want you three to make sure that if all else fails, those tykes won't get up here in time. Get moving!"

The Fry Guys marched toward the door as Happy Mel went back to work as he started singing. "Oh, it's an apocalyptic day in the neighborhood..."

* * *

Woody and the Burger Duke continued crossing weapons before the Burger Duke sliced cleanly through Woody's bo staff. Woody tripped and fell backward as the Burger Duke prepared to skewer him.

"Where are you?" Alpha asked angrily as he started firing off photon blasts, not knowing which way to point them. One of the blasts hit the Burger Duke's sword, causing it to fly out of his hand. Woody took the opportunity to do a sweep kick and knock the villain to the ground.

"I'm gonna make a twelve piece meal of you, boy!" General Sanders shouted as Alpha's vision started to return, although it was still blurry. He went to hit Alpha with his cane, but the hero caught it his hand and pushed Sanders with the other, sending him skidding across the floor.

"How'd these dorks find us?" Alpha asked as he squinted to find Woody. The other teen took him to a faucet and helped him wash out his eyes.

"Don't know, but I know who can tell us," Woody replied as he looked at the two villains on the ground.

Shortly, the two villains were tied together and hanging upside down as Woody pushed them around while they dangled.

"Who told you where to find the Nest?" Woody asked. "Talk!"

"I say, I say, I ain't sayin' a word, boy," General Sanders told them.

"Oh, you're going to talk, or I'm going to get angry," Alpha said with a devious smirk. "And you're not going to like me when I'm angry."

"Ya'll can't do a thing to us, you're the good guys," Sanders told them as Alpha headed toward the computer, turning the volume up full blast. He nodded to Woody to cover his ears as he pushed the button, letting Justin Bieber's newest single play. Alpha quickly covered his ears as Sanders started screaming in pain. "Make it stop! I'll talk! I'll give you my secret recipe, just make it stop!"

Alpha stopped the music as Woody uncovered his ears. "We're waiting."

"It was Jack Danner's butler!" Sanders told him as Woody stepped back, feeling like he was going to pass out from the shock.

"No, you're lying!" Woody shouted as he picked up the sword before Alpha could stop him. "Tell the truth!"

"A Southern gentlemen doesn't lie," Sanders replied as Alpha grabbed Woody's arm before he could do anything. "Danner's butler told Happy Mel all about ya'll. Who you were, where you lived, everything. He wanted the two of you out of the way so he could inherit Danner's fortune. I reckon' the gent was tired of taking orders."

"It's not true," Woody said as he faced away. "It can't be true."

"Where's Newman now?" Alpha asked as he kneeled down to look at Sanders face to face.

"Which part?"

* * *

After dropping off Sanders and the Burger Duke off with the police, Alpha was flying Woody toward the Willis Tower.

"If what Sanders said is true, then Happy Mel knows everything about Jack Danner, including who you are," Alpha told him. "There's no where safe to hide until we take that clown out."

"Even if we take him back to the asylum, he'll still escape and come after us again and again," Woody replied in a harsh tone. "We have to take him out for keeps."

"I'm not a murderer," Alpha replied. "We'll find another way. But no one else is dying. Not on my watch."

"You're an idiot," Woody told him bitterly. "You think being a hero is all sunshine and fluffy birds that dance over the horizon? You haven't seen what this guy does to people. What any of the people that me and Hawk-Owl fight are capable of. These people are killers and nutjobs, and they have to be stopped before anyone else dies."

"They may be killers, but that doesn't mean we have to sink to their level to get the job done," Alpha said as they got closer to the building. "I may not have chosen this life, but I do get to choose how I go about it. And I refuse to take a life."

"You'll learn," Woody told him as he faced away, wishing he could be as innocent as the person carrying him. But those days were long over. "You'll learn after everyone you love is taken from you."

* * *

Happy Mel was watching the two approach the tower with his binoculars. "Aaaannnddd it's showtime!"

The villain flipped the switch on the laser and started blasting a large red beam out into the city. As Alpha saw the blast, he quickly flew up higher into the sky to avoid it.

"We're too late!" Woody shouted as he pointed down the street. "Look!"

Everyone who was hit by the beam coming from the tower suddenly erupted into an insane laughter. Seconds after that, destruction and chaos started breaking out as Alpha flew faster toward the tower. Just as he got close enough to it, a sharp disc flew up and sliced Alpha's arm, forcing him to drop Woody. He flew down and grabbed his friend before he hit the pavement as more discs sliced past him.

"Who's doing that?" Alpha asked as he saw a small boy in checkered overalls and a white t-shirt standing there, holding a metal disc in his hand. He had large eyes and black hair with a spit curl. He tossed the disc, but this time Alpha's defensive shield saw it coming, causing the disc to deflect.

"It's Little Boy!" Woody shouted. "The kid's a murderous psychopath!"

"Must be another product of Disney," Alpha said as the Fry Guys grabbed both Alpha and Woody around their necks and lifted them off of the ground. "Oh, I was wondering when the day was going to get worse," Alpha said as the Fry Guy holding him lifted his body over his head.

"I think you deserve a break today!" the Fry Guy shouted as he prepared to snap Alpha's back over his knee.

* * *

Meanwhile, as far as Happy Mel's rewired laser could strike, chaos was breaking out all over the city. The madness was quickly spreading as people started looting, fighting, and destroying property. The police were trying to reign in the chaos, but it was no use as the now insane populace was vastly outnumbering them.

"We need a miracle!" one of the officers said.

* * *

As the Fry Guy was about to snap the young hero in two, Alpha reached out and grabbed a lightpole and as the Fry Guy brought his body down, the hero bent the lightpole down and hit his enemy in the head, sending the Fry Guy to the ground.

"Lights out," Alpha said as he flew towards the other Fry Guy holding Woody, punching him across the street. The third Fry Guy went to attack as Alpha stood aside, watching him fall down into a manhole. "You okay, Woody?"

"Just need to catch my breath," Woody said as he picked himself up off the ground, just as a metal disc flew toward his head. As it was about to make contact, Alpha caught it in his hand. Little Boy smirked as he saw blood starting to drip to the ground from where the disc had cut into the hero's hand.

"Break me off a switch, son, there's about to be a whoopin!" Alpha shouted as he flew towards his small opponent. As he got closer to Little Boy, the villain threw burger shaped bombs to the ground that exploded just before Alpha could reach him.

"Where'd he go?" Woody asked as he stood up, just as Little Boy grabbed him from behind and held a knife to his throat. "Alpha! Get this kid off of me!"

"Alright, Chucky, this is end of the road," Alpha said as he calmly walked closer. "Put the knife down before someone gets hurt."

* * *

Happy Mel was watching from atop the tower as he started laughing to himself. "That's right, kid, keep them busy. Just long enough for me to change their attitudes."

Happy Mel aimed the laser at them, waiting for the perfect shot to let them have it. Jack started moaning as he came around and wondered where he was. He saw his enemy standing at the edge of the roof, holding the Sonic Gimp's gun.

"You sick clown, where am I?" Jack asked weakly as Happy Mel looked over at him, getting a fiendishly evil idea.

"Oh, I see you've decided to wake up," Happy Mel said as he casually strolled toward him. "Just in time to join in on all the fun. You see, your little sidekick is down below, and I'm kind of having a hard time keeping him from ruining all the fun."

"Woody will stop you," Jack said to him.

"I don't think he will," Happy Mel told him as he slapped Jack. "You see, I have one more ace up my sleeve. And guess what? You're it!"

* * *

"Okay, just have to time this just right," Alpha said as he held his hand behind his back, creating a mini photon charge. "Hope this works."

Alpha tossed the charge, which was small enough to knock the knife out of the villain's hand as Woody rolled out of the way. Alpha quickly grabbed a nearby trashcan, putting it over the pint sized terror. He picked up the trash can and tossed it into a dumpster, sealing it shut.

"I hate kids," Alpha said as he saw the insane crowd of Happy Mel's followers coming closer. "And I hate clowns. And I hate people who think they're clowns."

"Then don't just sit there like a speedbump, run!" Woody shouted as Alpha looked up.

"Better, we'll fly!" Alpha grabbed Woody around the waist and took off into the air, flying towards the top of the building. He took them to the roof where Happy Mel was standing there with his laser pointed at them.

"You know, this would be extremely easy," Happy Mel said as he prepared to pull the trigger. He sighed and put the laser down. "But it wouldn't be as fun."

"As fun as what?" Alpha asked as he was hit over the head with a pipe, knocking him out.

Woody turned around just in time for the pipe to knock him back into the wall. He looked up and saw Jack standing there, with a vicious grin on his face.

"Jack?" Woody asked as he tried to get up. "You're alive!"

"Alive and feeling fine!" Jack replied as he swung the pipe again, just as Woody ducked. The pipe broke the cement wall as Woody rolled out of the way. "Come on, Woody, I've got one final lesson to teach you!"

"What has he done to you?" Woody asked as he got to his feet. He pulled off his mask and let it fall to the ground, hoping his foster father would recognize him. "Jack, it's me, your partner! Your adopted son!"

"Sorry, kid, the only thing I'm adopting is a new lease on life!" Jack shouted as he swung the pipe again as Woody backflipped to avoid it. "A new life that doesn't include a whiny little brat!"

"Oh, this is so much better than an episode of Springer!" Happy Mel shouted as he stood back and watched. "Come on, Jackie, finish him!"

"I won't fight you, Jack!" Woody shouted as he continued to avoid the pipe as Jack, still in his weakened state, tried to hit him. "I know this isn't reall you doing this. You have to fight Happy Mel's control."

"Aw, he won't fight me," Jack said in a disappointed tone before he stumbled back and grabbed his head. "Hank? What's going on?"

"Jack? Is it you?" Woody asked hopefully, still not sure.

"It's me, son," Jack told him as he held his head in pain. "I don't know what came over me. Help me."

Woody came over and hugged Jack, wrapping his arms around him. After a few seconds, Jack started laughing viciously as he grabbed Woody around the throat and pushed him closer to the edge of the building. "I can't believe you honestly fell for that bit. Well, time to die, kid."

"Finally," Happy Mel said as Jack held Woody over the edge of the roof while choking him.

Meanwhile, Alpha started moaning as he started to come around. He felt the back of his head as he tried to get to his knees. "Stupid weakness."

As he looked up, he saw Jack holding his friend over the edge of the room. He let Woody go just as Alpha got to his feet and dived off of the roof after him.

"Oh, he's no fun," Happy Mel said as he picked up the loser. "But I can fix that."

As Jack looked down, seeing what he had done to Woody, he started to realize what was happening. He started fighting back against Happy Mel's control as he grabbed his head in pain. "NO!"

Jack pushed Happy Mel before he could off the laser to his hit Alpha, who tried to pick up speed to catch Woody. He grabbed him about halfway down and started to fly back towards the roof.

"Come on, let's finish this," Alpha told him. "But let's do it nice and legal."

"Sure," Woody said as soon as they got to the roof. Alpha landed as Woody did a karate chop to the back of the head to knock him out again. "Sorry, Alpha, but this can only end one way."

"You tried to destroy my life!" Jack shouted as he punched Happy Mel over and over, knocking the headband off. "But you'll never win!"

"I've already won, you fool!" Happy Mel shouted as he kneed Jack in the groin. "Look out at your city. The town is tearing itself apart because of me! You've Lost!"

"You'll never win as long as I'm alive," Jack said as he picked himself up and rushed toward Happy Mel, who was waiting with a concealed knife, which went right through Jack's stomach.

"Poor choice of words," Happy Mel said with a giggle as he pushed Jack off his knife. He watched his mortal enemy fall to the ground, just as he saw Woody standing there. "You want to have some fun with your old Uncle Mel?"

Woody screamed in a blind rage as he rushed forward, kicking and punching Happy Mel with everything he had. Tears flowed down his face as he unleashed every ounce of anger onto the clown. He backed Happy Mel to the edge of the roof as the villain started laughing. Meanwhile, Alpha started waking up again.

"You think you've got what it takes to take a life?" Happy Mel asked with a sadistic grin. "Go on, cross that line. It's fun. Take the leap, it's the greatest experience you'll ever know. It's a world without boundaries, without rules."

"Woody, no," Alpha said as he tried to get to his feet. "Don't be like him. If you do this, you'll be as bad as he is. A hero saves lives, he doesn't take them, no matter how badly he's pushed."

"Jack's dead," Woody said as Alpha looked around. "I have no one left."

"You have me," Alpha promised him. "I might not be family, but I can be your friend. And as your friend, you have to trust-"

As Woody looked away, Happy Mel pulled out a gun and fired. Alpha pushed Woody out of the way as Happy Mel slipped and fell backward, falling off the edge of the building. Before Alpha could react, Woody pulled out a zipline device and wrapped it around Happy Mel's ankles. He wrapped the wire around a metal railing as he looked down at the insane clown.

"This dance is over," Woody told him. "You're going away forever this time."

Alpha picked up the laser and the headband. "Think this thing will react to normal thoughts?"

"Go for it," Woody said as Alpha put the headband on and started flying over the city to return it to normal, hoping his mood would be enough to set everyone's mind right. As soon as Alpha was gone, Woody fell to his knees beside Jack and started crying uncontrollably.

* * *

 _Several Days Later_

The judge sat at his bench, looking out into the courtroom. Hank was sitting before him, dressed in a nice suit and a worried expression on his face.

"Fortunaely Jack Danner was still alive when he was found, although he still remains in a comatose state," the judge said as he looked at Hank. "And with the disappearance of Mr. Danner's butler, who was in Mr. Danner's will and testament to watch you, I have no choice but to place you into foster care until your 18th birthday, at which point you will have access to your trust fund."

Hank just stared down at the counter, not knowing what to say.

"I have had a chance to talk with the hero who saved the city from Happy Mel's chaos, however," the judge told him. "And he has offered a suggestion of which home to send you to until you either come of age, or Mr. Danner awakens from his coma."

A small smile came onto Hank's face. Alpha really did come through for him.

* * *

The following Monday, a car pulled up to the group foster home just outside of Greenwood. Hank got out and found Andy waiting for him.

"Hey, Hank," Andy said as they shook hands. "Hope you like the new place. This is my other friend, Corky. Alpha kind of wanted you two to be in the same home together. Keep your friends close and all that."

"Hey," the young man with short cut brown hair smiled as he shook Hank's hand. "I'm sorry about your dad. I hope you like it here, it's actually a pretty nice place."

"It's not a mansion, but I guess I can manage," Hank told him as he looked at Andy. "Tell Alpha I said thanks. He really is a great friend."

Andy smiled as he put his arms around his two pals as he walked inside. "You know, that Alpha really is a pretty cool guy, isn't he?"

"Don't push it, Maguire."


	8. Elvis Presley: Bounty Hunter

Andy Maguire was sleeping face down on the bed in the room he shared with his best friend Casey. Casey's family had taken Andy into their home after Andy's parents had ditched him months earlier to go on a year long cruise. An act that happened while Andy was in a coma after the accident that granted him his powers.

It had been a long night, as Andy had spent the better part of the night patrolling the city as his alter ego Alpha. He'd only just returned home two hours ago and fell asleep almost instantly. As Andy lay there in a sound sleep, he was awakened by the smell of something delicious. He opened his eyes as he rolled over, seeing several people standing at the foot of his bed. He screamed like a little girl as he scrambled to cover his half naked body with the blanket.

"Happy birthday!" Casey and his parents shouted. Casey's mother was holding a tray of birthday pancakes (blueberry flavored).

Andy held his heart from the shock as he sat there. His birthday had never been important to anyone in his sixteen years, so he eventually just stopped caring himself. "My birthday?"

"We thought we'd give you a little surprise," Casey told him.

"I'll get started on the chores as soon as I put on some pants," Andy sighed as he stood up and yawned. Casey thought about it for a second as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder to stop him.

"Dude, it's your birthday, you get a break from chores," Casey told him as he looked at his parents. "Uh... Andy's parents kind of doubled the chores on his birthday. They used the distraction to go out to dinner without him."

"I was six before I realized what they were doing, but by then it felt like tradition," Andy replied as he sat back down.

"Well, you've been doing such a great job with your chores lately that you deserve a day off," Mr. Russo told him. "So you just relax and enjoy your special day, and tonight we'll all go out for a nice dinner."

"Really? This isn't just a trick? And does this restaraunt require pants?" Andy asked as Casey sighed. He knew Andy wasn't used to be treated this nice.

* * *

Not too far away, a portal opened as a large man in a sequined white jumpsuit arrived in a crouching position. He had a large black pompadour, with a ruby studded guitar on his back. He stood up and looked at his watch.

"Aw, man, this is heavy," the man said with a curled lip. "I've traveled to the date I was told about. Now I've got a job to do. Time to send someone to the Heartbreak Hotel... in Hell."

 **"Elvis Presley: Time Traveling Bounty Hunter"**

 _August 16, 1977_

 _Graceland_

"Shouldn't have had that last peanut butter and banana sandwich," Elvis Presley said as he felt a pain in his heart. He fell to his knees as he saw a sudden bright light in front of him. From the light emerged a being with his face hidden under a black hood.

"Elvis Aron Presley," a dark echoing voice said. "I kind of expected you to be in better condition. This will never do."

"Hey, man, I'm kind of dyin' here," Elvis said as he held his heart.

"Curse it all, I can only make this trip into this time period once," the figure said. "I can save one person at the moment of their death, and I chose someone I thought would be in good physical health. A master of karate with many talents I require for this task. For God's sake, you're only 42 and you look like a zepelin! No matter, come with me if you wish to live. I need you."

"For what?" Elvis asked as he tried to stand up.

"To save the future of all mankind," the figure told him as they walked into the light. "While I can't turn you into the perfect hunter, I can equip you and hone your skills. I will give you the training and the weaponry with which you will become my personal bounty hunter. Then you will find your target and destroy him, and in doing so you will ensure the future."

"Got any peanut butter and banana sandwiches in this joint?" Elvis asked.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Casey walked into the bedroom, expecting to see Andy on the bed in his underwear, playing video games. Instead he found Andy in his Alpha costume, searching for his boots.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked as he quickly closed the door. "My parents will be home from work in a few hours. You're supposed to be enjoying your birthday."

"I was going to, but I accidentally turned on the police scanner," Andy told him as he found his left boot. "Crime doesn't take my birthday off, the selfish jerk."

Casey went to grab the boot as Andy was trying to pull it on, forcing the two to get into a yanking match. Casey finally won, sending Andy flying over the bed, onto the other side. He emerged from the other side with his right boot.

"The city will survive one day without you," Casey told him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but...get back into your underwear and play videogames until it's time for dinner."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I can't play video games when there's crimes to stop," Andy told him. "Look, living here has taught me a lot. Like caring about others, and responsibility, and daily showering. I really like that last one most of all."

"Believe me, I love that one as much as you do," Casey told him. "But you've done a lot for this city since you got your powers. I mean, yeah, you've stumbled a few times, made a few mistakes, put a few innocent people in the line of fire-"

"Thanks for the pep talk," Andy told him. "Now bring me my boot so I can boot some bad guys in the butt."

"No," Casey told him. "You're relaxing today. No crimefighting for you, young man."

"And who's going to stop me?" Alpha asked as Casey grabbed the remote.

 _"And coming up next, the Ernest movie marathon!"_

Andy just paused as he looked betweent the screen and Casey for a few seconds. Within seconds, he was out of his costume and sitting on the bed in his boxers with a bowl of cereal in his lap. "... Curse you, Casey."

 _"Hey, Vern, I signed us up for something called the Human Centipede! Doesn't that sound like fun?"_

* * *

Juston Seyfert was the local junkyard, scavenging for parts. He was staying with relatives, but didn't tell them that he'd brought a friend along.

"I can't believe that anyone would throw out a perfectly good washing machine with all the parts," Juston said to himself as he disassembled it within seconds. "They're not NASA level replacement parts, but they'll do. Now I can finally finish my upgrade."

Juston smiled over a mountain of junk, which was hiding his own personal Sentinel. "Don't worry, buddy, I'll take you out for a spin as soon as it's nightfall."

* * *

"I can't believe we're covering the Elvis convention," Devon said to Jerrica as they were getting ready to head Downtown. "Why do we have to do this?"

"Because I want to exclusive stories that no other high school paper is covering," Jerrica reminded him as she tossed him his camera. "While every other school paper covers dances and bonfires and football games, we're getting the major stories. Like interviews with Alpha."

"I still don't see why you like that loser," Devon told her as he got into the car. "He's a menace who's going to turn on the town again. Like when he joined up with that circus. Or when the Chameleon talked him into doing his dirty work."

"Those were not Alpha's fault, he was tricked into doing those things," Jerrica reminded him as she saw the large man in the Elvis suit walking down the street. "Look, one of the Elvis impersonators is here! Let's see if we can get an interview before the convention."

"Because that's how I wanted to spend my day," Devon said as he got out of the car and followed her. The two caught up to Elvis as Devon held up his camera.

"No pictures, man, I'm on a mission," Elvis told him with his southern accent.

"We're covering the Elvis convention, and we'd like to get your thoughts on it," Jerrica told him. "Like, why did you pick old Elvis to dress up as?"

"Old Elvis? That hurts, ma'am," Elvis told her as he made a few karate chops. "I may be up there in years, but I still got the moves. And right now I gotta use those moves on someone pretty bad."

"Wow, old and senile," Devon said as he snapped a picture. Elvis made a quick karate chop, turning the camera into tiny fragments. "Hey!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find the villainous scumbag I came here to end," Elvis replied as he ran a hand through his pompadour. "Uh huh."

Casey was headed toward the Dollar General to pick up a few more boxes of breakfast cereal. He had to keep Andy occupied until his parents got home so they could give him his real birthday present. As he was passing the high school, he saw Jerrica and Devon with Elvis and tried to laugh.

"Seriously? You're doing Elvis sightings now?" Casey laughed. "This is classic."

"Get out of here, Russo!" Devon shouted. "We're conducting a serious interview here!"

"Russo?" Elvis asked as he pulled the guitar off his back as he turned to look at Casey. "Why that's the heathen I was sent here to bag."

Elvis struck a few strings on his guitar as gusts of wind flew toward Casey. It was only when the sleeve of his shirt tore open, like a knife cutting through it, that he realized something was wrong. Elvis struck more chords on the guitar as Casey ducked behind a bench, which started splintering from the knife like chords.

"I'm gonna finish you and bury you deep in the ghetto!" Elvis shouted.

"In the ghetto?" Casey squeaked as the bench continued to be demolished.

"You know, I don't think this guy's here for the convention," Devon realized as Jerrica went to hit Elvis with her purse.

"Leave him alone!" Jerrica shouted as Elvis turned around and strummed his guitar at them, pinning both teenagers to the car with the invisible chords he produced. He turned his attention back to Casey, who was gone.

"Now, you two just sit tight, I might you need you as bait," Elvis told them as he activated a jet pack on his back and flew off after Casey.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house, Andy was laying on the bed as he continued to become more invested in the adventures of Ernest P. Worrell.

 _"Hey, Vern, this Matrix thing is pretty cool! Look at me, I'm floatin' in mid-air! AAHH! Help me, Vern, I'm stuck!"_

* * *

Casey made it to the junkyard and climbed over the fence. He looked around, hoping to find cover from the person trying to kill him. "Come on, Russo, it's a junkyard, just pick a place and hide!"

The fence surrounding the junkyward started to vibrate as Casey rushed past Juston, jumping into the trunk of an old car. Juston wondered what was going on as the fence exploded in a shower of wood splinters as Juston covered his eyes.

"Come on out, little feller, I just want to end your existence," Elvis said as he set foot into the junkyard. "Nothin' personal, you just gotta die."

"I came to Indiana to get away from crap like this," Juston muttered to himself as he walked toward Elvis. "Look, old dude, I don't know why you're trying to kill that little dude, but-"

Elvis struck Juston with his guitar, sending him flying into a pile of junk. "Sorry, man, I just got no more time to be dealin' with the little people."

"Then let's see you deal with someone a little bigger," Juston said under his breathe as he tried to pull himself out of the junkpile, but had hit it with such massive force that he'd cracked a rib.

Elvis started strumming his guitar at several cars with stronger chords, resulting in them blowing up. "Man, they just don't make 'em like they used to."

Casey peeked out from the trunk of the car as Elvis got closer to him with every destroyed vehicle. As he was about to aim for the car Casey was in, a large robotic hand reached down and grabbed Elvis.

 _"Threat to Juston's safety detected,"_ the Sentinel said as he looked down at the person in his hand. _"Threat must be eliminated."_

"They sure got some weird things in the future," Elvis said as he pulled a diamone studded pistol out of his pocket and fired at the Sentinel. "Alright, how about this?"

Elvis reached into his pocket and pulled out a fried peanut butter and banana sandwich, tossing it at the Sentinel, blinding it long enough to drop Elvis to the ground.

"You want a fight, big man, you got one!" Elvis shouted as he picked up his guitar. "This is gonna be one concert you'll never forget!"

* * *

 _"Wow, Red, I sure am having a good time here in Shawshank, knowwhutImean?"_

 _"Sometimes it makes me sad, though... Ernest being gone. I have to remind myself that some birds aren't meant to be caged. Their feathers are just too bright. And when they fly away, the part of you that knows it was a sin to lock them up DOES rejoice. But still, Ernest P. Worrell was annoying mother-"_

"I wonder what's taking Casey so long with the cereal?" Andy asked as he got off of the bed and went to his closet. "Maybe I should just fly over to the store and... he took my Alpha costume. Does he really distrust me that much?"

* * *

"Yes, I really distrust him that much," Casey said as he looked at the Alpha costume in his backpack. "The one time I force Andy to be irresponsible and it bites me in the backside."

Casey tried to open the trunk of the car to get away while Elvis was distracted, but found it was stuck. "Uh oh."

"The King's not afraid of a giant toy!" Elvis shouted as he fired off every round in his pistol at the Sentinel. All but one, he was saving that for the t.v. he saw walking into the junkyard. Once he saw none of the bullets had any effect, he jumped through the air, grabbing his guitar. "Alright, it's time to rock & roll!"

Elvis fired off his guitar at the Sentinel, sending invisible razor sharp chords through the robot's body, emerging through the other side.

"Defense mode!" Juston shouted.

The Sentinel held out its hand and started firing energy blasts at the King of rock & roll. Despite his enormous size, Elvis managed to leap out of the way of the energy blasts. He pulled at one end of his guitar and pulled out a samurai sword. Taking a running start at the Sentinel, Elvis swiped and slashed with his sword, cutting into the Sentinel's leg.

"How is he doing that?" Juston asked as he started to panic.

* * *

 _"Gosh, it sure it nice to get away on this little vacation to this cabin in the woods. Hey, what's this book? The Necronomicon. Gee, that's a fancy name for a storybook, Vern. I can't wait to read it under that big tree out there."_

"Great, Casey not only takes my costume, he wears my favorite t-shirt," Andy said he pulled on a pair of blue pants and a red hooded sweatshirt. "He's been gone for two hours, I'd better go make sure he's okay. But how do I hide my identity if he's in trouble?"

Andy looked around and found a trunk of old Haloween costumes. He dug through it, pulling out a clown wig which he shuddered at before tossing away, some Wolverine mutton chops, a Richard Nixon mask, a Dominatrix outfit, before finally finding a Spider-Man mask at the bottom of the trunk.

"It'll have to do," Andy said as he pulled the mask on and headed for the window, flying out over the neighborhood, where several people immediately spotted him.

"Look, up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Spider-Man!"

"Spider-Man can fly now?"

* * *

"Come on, fight back!" Juston shouted as Elvis sliced through the Sentinel's leg. The robot fell backward and a pile of cars as it continued firing at its attacker."You can do it!"

The overweight Elvis continued dodging the blasts as he took a running leap into the air, coming down enough force in his blade to slice the Sentinel's hand clean off.

"NO!" Juston shouted as Elvis jammed his sword through the Sentinel's head.

"Self destruct sequence initiated," the robotic voice said as its failsafe activated before it shut down. It was in the Sentinel's programming to do so if it ever fell into enemy hands, something that Juston couldn't remove despite every effort.

"So much for the tinker toy," Elvis said as he turned back toward Juston. "Now I can get back to business."

"You killed my best friend!" Juston shouted as he rushed toward Elvis, who hit Juston with the butt of his sword, knocking him unconscious.

"He was just a robot, kid," Elvis told him as he looked around the junkyard, wondering if Casey was still around. "I've got bigger fish to fry."

"A fish fry? Sounds fun," Alpha said as he landed in front of Elvis. "Mind if I join in?"

"Not another kid. I'm gettin' really tired of all these distractions," Elvis said as he fired off a chord at Alpha, blasting him through a hole in the fence. He turned his attention toward the next car, blowing it up with a strum of his guitar.

As Alpha stood up, he tilted his neck to get a crick out of it. He flew back toward Elvis, punching him halfway across the junkyard. The King stood up and pulled out a pair of numchukus. He started twirling them around as he saw Alpha coming at him.

"Is that Halloween mask supposed to scare me, kid?" Elvis asked as rushed forward to strike at Alpha, who flew backward to avoid the King's blows. "I've got a job to do, so just go on home and read your comic books."

"Listen, pal, I don't know who you are, but when I see someone attacking an innocent kid, I-"

 _"Self destruct in 10 seconds,"_ the Sentinel said as Alpha's eyes went wide under his mask.

"Excuse me for just a second." Alpha said as he flew toward the Sentinel and picked it up, flying it up high into the air.

 _"5, 4, 3, 2-"_

Alpha flew up as high as he could, just as the Sentinel exploded in a large fireball. Various pieces of what remained of the former robot rained down onto the junkyard as Elvis looked down at Juston.

"Hopefully that'll be the last distraction," Elvis told him. "Now to finish this so I can go home."

A screaming was heard as Alpha's charred body fell onto the King, sending him to the ground. Alpha stood up, groggy and in pain as he looked around.

"Worst. Birthday. Ever."

"Alpha!" Casey shouted as he continued to try to get out of the sealed trunk. "I'm in here!"

Alpha flew toward the car, ripping the trunk off as he saw Casey laying inside. "You took my costume, you tool!"

"Can we discuss this later, when someone isn't trying to kill me?" Casey asked as Alpha looked back at Elvis.

"Who? The fat guy? He's harmless," Alpha said as a guitar blast sent him flying forward.

"Now we end this," Elvis said as he stood up and aimed his guitar at Casey. "This is for the future of mankind!"

Another scream was heard as Juston rushed at Elvis with a metal pipe. Tears were flowing down his eyes as he struck the King as hard as he could, letting all of his anger out. Alpha quickly rushed back and grabbed the pipe out of his hands.

"I don't think candy's going to come out of him if you break him open," Alpha told him as Elvis jumped back up and started punching Alpha in the face.

"Oh, that is it!" Alpha shouted as he grabbed the King of Rock & Roll by the colla r and flew him up into the air. The hero spun around several times before launching Elvis several miles away. Alpha landed back in the junkyard and looked at Juston. "This isn't my normal mask, by the way."

"Spider-Man's gonna want to have a word with you at some point," Juston told him as he looked around at the pieces of Sentinel all around the junkyard.

"Can he be rebuilt?" Casey asked.

"Not from scratch," Juston told him. "But if I can find his processor, and it's not too damaged, I might be able to salvage something. He's my best friend, I can't let him die like this."

"Yeah, I know how it feels to have a best friend you'd do anything for," Casey said as he looked at Alpha. "Speaking of which, we need to get home before-"

A bus pulled up as Elvis burst out of the doors, making karate sounds as he backflipped back toward them. "You can't get rid of the King, boys!"

"Oh, for the love of," Alpha said as he flew towards Elvis as the two started wrestling. As they hit the ground, a small device fell out of Elvis's costume. Juston rushed to pick it up.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"Let's find out," Juston told him as Elvis tossed Alpha off of him.

"No, give that back! That's my only ticket home!" Elvis shouted as he broke out his numchukus again.

"A ticket home, huh?" Juston asked. "Let's give you a one way trip back to where ever it is you came from."

Juston aimed the device at Elvis and pushed a button, causing Elvis to be engulfed by a bright light. Juston tossed the device into the portal before it closed.

"That was... messed up," Alpha told him. "But at least it's over. I hope so, at least."

Juston started gathering up the parts of his friend as Alpha looked at Casey. "Go home and get ready for dinner. I'll be home in a few minutes."

Casey rushed off as Alpha took a deep breath and started flying around the junkyard at top speed, gathering up all the pieces of the Sentinel, putting them all into one large pile. He emerged from the center of the pile and slid down it, holding the processor in his hands.

"How did you know what to look for?" Casey asked.

"I didn't," Alpha shrugged. "There might be a few old blenders mixed in there. Look, I'm sorry about your friend, but you really helped my buddy out today. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Count on it," Juston told him as he looked at the pile of parts as Alpha flew off. "I'll get you fixed up, buddy. I promise."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, not too far away_

"Okay, I guess no one's coming to free us," Devon said as he remained stuck to the car with Jerrica.

* * *

In the not too distant future, Elvis fell out of a portal in front of the cloaked man.

"You must have met Alpha," the cloaked figure told him. "I was afraid that you'd run into him. And now you can't revisit that time period to finish Casey off. I must find another way to deal with him before he goes to the dark side and kills Alpha."

* * *

In the present day, Alpha had returned home just in time to shower and get dressed for his birthday dinner. The Russos had taken him and Casey to the Cheesecake Factory to give him his birthday surprise.

"I guess I never really said it, but... thank you," Andy told them as he put down his menu. "You took me into your family when I had nowhere to go and treated me like your own son. I just- I'm really grateful for all that."

"Well, you're a good kid, Andy," Mr. Russo told him. "You've been a good friend to Casey, and he thinks very highly of you. In the last few months we really have come to think of you as one of our own kids. Which is why we got this little surprise for you."

Mr. Russo pulled out a folder and slid it across the table to Andy. He slowly opened it and found a piece of paper inside.

"What's this?"

"It's an adoption paper," Mrs. Russo said with a smile. "We want to make it official. We want you to become our son legally."

"But- but my real parents," Andy said, his voice trembling.

"I'm sorry, Andy, I know how much you care about them, but they were all too willing to sign the papers when I faxed them to their cruise ship," Mr. Russo told him. "We want to give you a loving home. All you have to do is sign that paper and it'll be official. You'll be a Russo."

Andy held the pen in his hand as he stared down at the paper on the table. His hand trembled as he tried to make the biggest decision of his life.


	9. Wraith

If you looked at Devon Chase, you'd think the young man didn't have a care in the world. He was handsome, great at sports, and girls threw themselves at him, on top of being one of the most popular kids at school. That was only the surface of Devon Chase, however. Once you got past the sandy blonde hair, muscles, and gorgeous green eyes, there was a darkness that few knew about. A darkness that Devon had to fight tooth and nail to never let anyone see.

As he headed home that day after school, Devon decided to cut through the park to make it home before his father. The young man had to rush , for if Devon didn't have dinner on the table, there'd be hell to pay for both him and his younger brother.

"Got plenty of time, I can still make it," Devon said as he spotted one of his teachers, Mr. Bryer, standing near the trees. Bryer was like a mentor to Devon, encouraging him to stand up land ive beyond what people expected of him. It was because of Bryer's words to him that Devon started standing up for his younger brother at home against their father, and it was in Bryer's words that Devon would soon make bigger changes in his life.

Devon figured he had time to say a quick hello before heading on, but that's when he saw two other men approaching and carrying guns. Devon ducked out of sight as wondered what was going on.

As he watched the men beat the teacher, Devon started to panic, wondering what he could do to help. He could call the police, or flag down an officer somewhere. He could even go over and distract the men so Bryer could run. But before he even move a muscle, it was too late for the teacher.

 _BANG!_

 **"Wraith"**

"Okay, Maguire, you can do this," Alpha said as he focused on the narrow hallway in front of him. It seemed harmless enough, but the second he set the toe of his boot into the hall, all hell started to break loose. It began with several arrows flying every which way, which Alpha ducked and dodged to the best of his ability. Unfortunately one wasn't dodged so easily, placing itself it his rear as he jumped into the air. "Holy fudge!"

As Alpha landed back on his feet, he noticed six holes on each side of the walls opening at different angles shooting out twelve blazing flames that filled the hallway. Alpha took a deep breath and ran forward, flying through the flames as he tried not to get barbecued.

"I am so calling Ralph Nader after this," Alpha said as he made it out of the other side. He hit the ground rolling and stood up, dusting himself off. "That was-" two battering rams suddenly smashed into him, trapping him in between. "Easy."

Using his strength, he pushed the battering rams apart as he dropped to his knees. Alpha saw the end of the hallway and smirked as he started running toward it. As he got closer, a trapdoor opened as he fell through toward several spikes that were about twelve feet down. Alpha caught himself as he flew back up toward the closing hole, bursting through it as he got back to the hallway. He flew toward the door, knocking it down as he landed on his feet. He saw the damsel he had come to save waiting for him on the other side.

"Fear not, pretty lady, for I am ALPHA!" Alpha shouted as he struck a heroic pose. "I've come to liberate you!"

That's when he saw the eyes of the damsel were counting down to zero, and his pausing to announce his arrival had robbed him of any time he had to dispose of the bomb before it went off. He just curled his lip in frustration as the bomb exploded.

Seconds later, Dr. Stone walked in and found an Alpha shaped hole in the wall. Luckily the bomb had only been explosive enough to knock the hero off of his feet. As Alpha stood up, Dr. Stone helped him back through.

"How'd I do on the obstacle course, doc?" Alpha asked as he stumbled around a bit.

"Your time's improving, but you still need to focus of getting the job done instead of stopping to claim victory before you've even gotten ahold of it," Dr. Stone told him as they walked back into his laboratory. "Remember, we're staring down the well of a full scale alien invasion. Every second will count when it happens."

"Aw, relax, Doc. I've got this whole alien invasion thing in the bag. The Avengers have been informed, and they'll contact all their facebook friends and stuff, so we'll be covered. In the meantime, I have a history paper due," Alpha said as he picked up his backpack. "Thanks for the training session, Doc. I'll see you on Wednesday."

"I hope you're right," Dr. Stone said as he watched Alpha fly out of the window.

* * *

As Alpha flew through the sky, he didn't want to return home just yet. He was still putting off the decision to let the Russos adopt him. The family had taken Andy Maguire into their home after his parents had abandoned him while he was in a month long coma, the final act in a lifetime of neglect. His best friend Casey asked his parents to let Andy live with them, and the living situation went so well that they had asked Andy if he'd like to legally become their son. Now he had to make the decision of signing away his former life for one which would most likely be filled with love and attention from people who actually wanted him around.

Flying over the city, Alpha noticed a squad of police cars gathered in one place around the park. He landed, hoping he could lend a hand and put off having to go home.

"What's going on?" Alpha asked the officer in charge.

"Some teacher got murdered," Officer North told him. "We've got it all under cotnrol. The men who did it are in custody and we have a witness who saw it all."

The hero looked over at the squad car, where Devon was sitting there, a pale look on his face. Even though Devon was a bully toward him and his friend Casey, Alpha felt sorry for him having to witness such a crime.

* * *

It didn't take long for the news to spread throughout the school about the murder of Mr. Bryer, as well as Devon having witnessed what had happened. A memorial was held for the teacher the well loved teacher the next day, on top of the school guidance counselor opening her door for whoever wanted to talk about the tragedy.

"They'll make Devon testify what he saw," Casey said as he walked down the hallway with Andy and Jerrica. "Probably put him into witness protection."

"Poor Devon," Jerrica said with a sadness in her voice. "Do you think we'll ever see him again?"

"Depends on whether or not they think Devon's in danger from the guys who killed Mr. Bryer," Casey replied, barely able to keep from smiling. "They could send him away and change his name."

"Are you... happy that Devon's gone?" Jerrica asked.

"Oh, come on, the guy was a jerk and bully," Casey replied as he stopped at his locker. "I'm glad he's not dead, but without him around, life's going to be much easier."

"I don't know about that," Andy replied. "Devon was a jerk, but he was a jerk who kept the other jerks in line. What if someone else steps up to take his place as the school dick?"

"Oh, come on, who would-" Casey started to ask as he was grabbed from behind and had his head bashed together with Andy's, sending them both to the ground. Andy's head being harder, Casey nearly got a concussion.

"Welcome to hell, boys," Morty O'Doyle, a large red-headed boy said with a smirk.

* * *

In another part of town, Devon was sitting in a safehouse with his father and brother. They'd all been moved there to keep Devon safe so he could testify against the murderers who killed Mr. Bryer. Once they'd arrested the men who did the hit, it didn't take them long to crack and admit they were under orders from Bryer's bookie.

Mr. Bryer had a gambling addiction and had gotten too far into debt from a man named Clarence Norwood, who had established a reputation for not taking debts lightly. Bryer had to learn the hard way that Norwood didn't mess around when it came to money being owed to him. Unfortunately, Norwood had gone into hiding before he could be arrested, which meant Devon and his family were now in danger.

Of course, Devon knew that being killed by Clarence Norwood was nothing compared to the wrath of his father, who was an angry man who went off fairly easily.

"You couldn't have just went about your business?" Colby Chase asked, resisting the urge to smack his son across the face. He had to be careful with armed guards standing around. Devon knew he wouldn't be so lucky once the trial was over, however. "You know how much money you're costing this family now that I can't go to work?"

Devon's younger brother Branson sat in the corner, watching them. He was twelve years old and knew just as much about his father's wrath, but Devon insisted on making sure his younger brother didn't get punished as much as he did.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but Mr. Bryer was my favorite teacher, I wanted to help him," Devon told him.

"Yeah, you helped him alright, you helped him into an early grave," Colby told him. "Sometimes I think you're just a worthless little brat. If I could trade you for your mother, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I wouldn't miss you nearly as much."

Devon didn't say anything as he turned toward the window, trying to stay strong. He didn't want to give his father yet another reason to lash out at him. All he could do is just held his breath for a few seconds and hope that this would all be over soon.

* * *

"Alright, this is getting out of hand," Casey said as he walked home with Andy. "It's only been day and O'Doyle's terrorizing the whole school. At least Devon only lashed out at us, but now a lot of innocent kids are getting thrashed. Can't you, you know, take care of him?"

"You mean use my superpowers and beat the bully up?" Andy asked. "You know, the old me would have done that in a heartbeat, but I've learned a new word recently."

"Responsibility?"

"... No," Andy replied after a quick pause. "You know how I feel about words with more than four syllables. I've learned about power. And that with great power, comes great not using it to beat up on people who have no power. If I beat O'Doyle up, I'd be no better than him. And do I really want to be no better than a Ginger?"

Casey opened his mouth to say something, but then opted not to. He just continued walking along with his friend.

* * *

Officer Trasker was waiting in the parking garage after having gotten a private text from Clarence Norwood. Erik Trasker also had a fairly high debt, one that Norwood was willing to forget in exchange for a small "favor".

"The boy who witnessed the hit must die," Norwood said as he stood in the shadows. "If he dies, there's no one to finger my men."

"Yeah, you might want to rephrase that," Trasker told him.

"You see to it that Devon Chase dies, and I might just... forget about the money you owe me," Norwood told him. "If not... you might just find yourself in the same boat as Mr. Bryer."

"I know someone who might be able to help, I just have to convince him," Trasker replied. "It'll get taken care of, I promise. Devon Chase will be dead by the end of the week."

"See to it that he is," Trasker replied as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"You honestly want Devon back?" Jerrica asked as she looked at Casey as they sat in the school paper's office. Andy was sitting there as well. "Just because O'Doyle's taken over the school?"

"He's got everyone terrified," Casey told her. "Devon's the lesser of two evils. And I think I know how we can get him back. We get Alpha to find Clarence Norwood and bring him to justice."

Andy spit out the water he was drinking when he heard that. "Sorry, fluoride's tough to swallow today."

"Alpha? That would make a great story for the school paper," Jerrica rep lied. "And I have wanted to do a follow up interview with him. We just need to get in contact with him."

"Yes, Casey, how do you plan on getting in contact with this 'Alpha'?" Andy asked, making quotations with his fingers.

"You just leave that to us," Casey said as he looked at Jerrica.

Five minutes later, Casey was smacked upside the head as they were leaving the office.

"Why did you volunteer me to hunt down a dangerous criminal?" Andy asked as they headed toward the school's exit.

"Because if you bring Norwood in, they can get Devon to testify sooner," Casey replied. "The sooner he comes back to school, the faster he can put O'Doyle back in his place."

"Or O'Doyle turns Devon into a creamy red paste," Andy replied. "I never thought you'd miss Devon this much."

At that point, O'Doyle walked by and wedgied both boys at once.

"Good point, I miss Devon, too. Let's do this," Andy squeaked out.

* * *

"This is Devon Chase," Trasker said as he faxed the photo to the man in New York. "He's a thug in witness protection, being protected in exchange for his testimony for two men on a lesser charge."

"And why should I care?" the man on the other end of the phone asked.

"Because if this boy walks free, more innocent lives could be lost," Trasker lied. The details of the case were well covered up, only known to the police in Greenwood and a certain few others at the local high school who knew Devon well enough to do their own digging. "He's a murderer waiting to kill again, and the police are going to let him walk. I'm calling you because I know you hate to see injustice like this."

"Leave him to me," the voice on the other end hung up. In New York, Brian DeWolff walked toward his closet and opened a secret space in the back, revealing the armored purple costume of the Wraith. "Devon Chase, prepare to meet your end at the hands of the Wraith."

* * *

Devon was tucking his younger brother in bed the next night, making sure he was in there nice and tight.

"Do you think we'll ever get to go home?" Branson asked as Devon smiled down at him.

"Maybe someday, hopefully after they bring this Norwood guy to justice," Devon told him as he ran a hand through his brother's hair. "I'm sorry that you had to get dragged into this. I know you miss your friends and playing baseball."

"It's alright," Branson told him. "I'd rather be here with you. You're my hero, you know."

"I'm no hero," Devon said as he looked toward the window.

"You are too, heroes save people and do what's right, and you do that for me every night," Branson reminded him. "You're the best hero I know."

"Thanks, kid," Devon said, feeling a little bit better about himself. "Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Jerrica and Casey were waiting on the school roof for Alpha to return after his night of souring the city for Clarence Norwood.

"Too bad Andy couldn't make it again tonight," Jerrica told him. "He's really missing out the excitement."

"Yeah, well, Andy's addicted to his Dance Moms," Casey replied. "Has to watch every new episode when it airs. But I'm sure he won't miss too much. All Alpha's doing is bringing in a dangerous criminal."

"You really think Devon will come back to school after all this?" Jerrica asked. "What if they put him into witness protection?"

"With Norwood behind bars, he won't have a way of getting to Devon," Casey told her. "Plus Alpha's around, he'll make sure Devon stays safe," Casey looked down at the ground as he thought about Andy's crush on her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"Are you and Devon, you know, dating?"

Jerrica laughed a little. "No, we're not dating. We're just... really good friends. If I told you something, do you promise never to tell another living soul?"

"Yeah, sure," Casey replied. "I'd really good at keeping secrets."

"Devon's gay," Jerrica told him. "I'm the only person who knows, and he's afraid to tell anyone, especially his family. You can never tell anyone, not even Andy. If this got out, it'd kill him."

"Kill Mr. Popularity?" Casey asked with a laugh. "I promise, the secret's safe with me. Even though Devon can be a jerk. I guess he's our jerk, though, huh?"

Alpha returned to the roof seconds later, landing gently in front of the two teens.

"No sign of Norwood," Alpha replied as he looked at the two. "I've shaken down every criminal I could find, and no one knows where that rat is."

"Maybe we need to find another angle," Jerrica told him as she dug into her purse. "This guy's running scared, right? And what's he most scared of at the moment?"

"Devon testifying, so?" Alpha asked.

"Find Devon and wait around long enough, you might find Norwood gunning for him," Casey realized. "It shouldn't be too hard to find Devon's safehouse, right?"

"I can find it easily, I'm a pro at hack- I mean, searching the police database," Jerrica smiled innocently.

* * *

Colby Chase saw the guards at the door were taking their break and decided to head outside to get a beer. Devon was a disappointment to him, and he was resisting every urge to beat the daylights out of him. He blamed Devon for the death of his beloved wife, leaving him alone to raise two boys.

Not too far away, the Wraith was watching the house. Having been the one to dispatch the two guards, he was just waiting for his chance to strike. That's when he saw the man exiting the house and smirked as he used his psychic abilities to read the man's mind. He was the boy's father, making him the perfect person to use to get inside the house.

Upstairs, Devon was sleeping on a cot near his brother's bed when he heard his father yelling his name. Devon woke up and rubbed his eyes before heading downstairs to see what his father wanted.

"Keep it down, Branson's sleeping," Devon told him. "What's the problem now?"

"You're the problem," Colby told him. "You're a disappointment in every way. You're the reason your mother died. It should have been you going to the store that night. You should have been the one shot and killed by the mugger. At least your mother was loved and served a good purpose on this Earth. You're just a maggot, sucking the life out of others."

"You're drunk," Devon said, his voice shaking, but deep down feeling like his father was right. "Don't come near me."

"I'll do whatever I please," Colby told him as the Wraith, who had made himself invisible before entering the house, made himself reappear behind Devon with a long bladed cuff on his wrist. "If I want to tell you what a worthless waste of space you are, I will."

* * *

Thanks to Jerrica, Alpha had found the location of Devon's safehouse and flew there as fast as he could. While he was flying closer to the house, he noticed the two armed guards, as well as Devon's father, tied up outside near the bushes.

"Oh, crap!" Alpha shouted as he flew through the door, just in time to see the Wraith getting ready to plunge the blade into Devon's back. Flying as fast as he could, Alpha pushed Devon out of the way, just as the blade hit Alpha's arm, bending it against his skin. Across the room, the image of Devon's father faded away after the Wraith's concentration had been lost.

"Who are you?" the Wraith asked.

"Encyclopedia salesman," Alpha replied. "Can I interest you in a set? You'll get the first volume, 'A', which stands for Alpha right now!"

Alpha swung at the Wraith, who blocked him and punched Alpha over the couch. Devon picked himself up off the floor and rushed upstairs to make sure his brother didn't come down and get involved in the fight.

As Alpha got up, he flew towards the Wraith, but stopped dead in his tracks as the Wraith invaded his mind.

"You have no chance on stopping this, boy," Wraith told him. "I am now in full control of your mind. You no longer have the will to stop me. Now, sleep!"

Alpha fell to the floor, unconscious as the Wraith started heading upstairs to finish the job.

"What's going on down there?" Branson asked as he sat next to Devon on the bed. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, Alpha's going to stop that creep," Devon said as he shook his head. "What am I saying? I'm screwed! Come on, get your shoes on, we'll climb out the window and-"

Branson suddenly tackled his big brother thanks to the Wraith having a hold over his mind, holding Devon down as the door opened and the Wraith entered the room.

"Devon Chase, you have been found guilty. Your sentence is death!" Wraith said as he held his blade out. "Do you have any final words?"

"Don't let Branson see this," Devon pleaded with tears in his eyes. "Kill me, but don't make my little brother have to sit through this. Please."

"Very well, he'll have no memory of this night," Wraith said as he waved his hand. Branson's eyes rolled back as he fell over on to the ground. "Now it is your turn."

* * *

Downstairs, Alpha was starting to wake up. "Good thing I'm a light sleeper."

Alpha flew upstairs just as the Wraith was about to kill Devon with his blade. Alpha shot an energy blast as the Wraith, knocking him off-guard.

"Don't kill him, he doesn't deserve to die!" Alpha told him. "He's not the one who killed that teacher, and he's not the one you want!"

"What are you talking about, boy?" Wraith asked.

"Read our minds, use that psychic power of yours," Alpha said as he carefully stepped forward. "If you don't believe words, believe our thoughts. You'll see that Devon's not guilty of anything more than being a massive tool."

"Hey!" Devon shouted.

"Sorry, bro, just calling it like I see it," Alpha replied.

Wraith looked between them and read both of their minds, only getting the information he required and nothing more. Alpha's secret identity and Devon's sexuality remained safe from his searching.

"I am sorry for this," Wraith told the boys. "I nearly took an innocent life. What can I do to make up for this?"

"Help me catch the real bad guy," Alpha replied. "Clarence Norwood."

"Then I shall do that just," Wraith replied as he looked at Devon, who was helping his younger brother up. "Come, Alpha, we'll find this Norwood within the hour with our combined powers."

"Alpha, wait," Devon said as they two heroes headed to the window. "I just- I mean- After all the crap I've said to you-"

"You're welcome," Alpha told him with a smile. "Take care, Devon, you have a lot of people who miss you back home."

The two heroes jumped out of the window and headed off into the night, and true to their word, caught Clarence Norwood just forty-five minutes later, hiding out in a car wash on the west side of town.

* * *

"Thanks for the help," Alpha told the Wraith as they stood on the edge of a building overlooking Greenwood. "You're not so bad."

"Neither are you," Wraith replied. "If you're ever in New York, look me up."

Alpha pulled out a notebook and added the Wraith's name to the dream crossovers he intended to have once he got the Big Apple.

 **Spider-Man**

 **Captain America**

 **The Avengers (Except Hawkeye, he sucks)**

 **The X-Men**

 **Squirrel Girl**

 **The Fantastic 4**

 **The Wraith**

"So long, kid," Wraith said as he disappeared into the night.

"What a swell guy, hope he never goes insane because of the death of a loved one, kills a bunch of people, gets killed himself, gets raised from the dead and has to be killed by the Punisher," Alpha said to himself.

* * *

The trial came and went, with Clarence Norwood being found guilty and sentenced to life in a maximum security prison. With Norwood's operation being shut down and no real threat to Devon or his family, they were allowed to return to their normal lives.

As Devon walked down the steps of the courthouse, he was met by the reporters who all wanted the story of what had happened.

"Were you scared you'd be killed by Norwood?"

"How close were you to the teacher who was murdered?"

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Is it true that the city's newest hero saved you?"

"Yes, very, no, and...me and Alpha just happen to be best buds. We hang out all the time, that's how he knew to come save my bacon," Devon replied.

"Oh, brother," Andy replied as he watched the news report at home.

The day Devon returned to school, O'Doyle met him at the door, ready to keep his position as the new school bully. One fight later, which lasted all of three seconds, O'Doyle was scampering off to lick his wounds as the kids cheered Devon on while he walked down the hall.

"Welcome back," Casey said as Devon rolled his eyes.

"Get lost, geeks," Devon said as he strolled past Casey and Andy.

"Good to have him back," Andy laughed as he closed his locker.

As Devon approached his locker and opened it, he made sure no one was looking as he hung up a picture of Alpha inside. He was actually starting to come around and like that he had a guardian angel looking after him now and then.

It gave him hope for the future, just like Bryer had told him.

"Thanks, Mr. Bryer," Devon said to himself as he closed his locker.


	10. Djinni From the Block

It was a peaceful morning in the town of Greenwood, Indiana, with everything in a peaceful order. The people were on their way to work and school, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That is, until a bright white portal opened up in an alley behind a mechanic's garage.

Moments later, out stepped a blue skinned creature with no hair and pointed ears, dressed in clothes similar to what Aladdin would wear. The creature had hoofed feet and knees that were bent backwards, with only three fingers on each hand. The portal closed as the creature looked around at the humans walking about.

"Another world populated by these ugly demons," the Djinn said with a sigh. "Better blend in as usual. Just once I wish I could find a world populated by something else, like that place with the talking lobsters."

The creature snapped its fingers as its blue skin turned pale, its hands and feet were replaced by human fingers and toes, and a head full of brown hair grew on top of his head. Its arabic clothes were replaced by blue jeans, sneakers, and a red sweatshirt. Its ears went from pointed to regular human, finishing the transformation into a normal looking teenage boy. The creature caught a glimpse of itself in a broken mirror in the alley, and had to keep itself from throwing up.

"At least I'm safe here," the creature said as a portal opened up behind him, and out stepped a seven foot tall purple creature with long black hair. It was wearing what would pass for a purple dress that was torn at the edges, with monstrous claws and hoofed feet. It had fanged teeth and insane looking eyes. "Then again..."

"You thought you could hide from me, Jax?" Genevieve, an even more powerful Djinn, said in a feminine voice that sounded dark and demonic. "You should know that I can find you in any reality, and in any form you take."

"You're not going to take me," Jax told her as he backed away, walking out into the street. "I'll fight you to my last breath."

"Let me make that easier for you," Genevieve said as she rushed to grab him, but as she stepped out into the street, was instantly hit by a large truck. Jax took the chance to run away as fast as he could.

"I can't keep running," Jax said to himself. "But I need time to gather my energy. I need to change this reality to buy myself some time, but for that someone has to make a wish. Who'd be dumb enough to-"

Jax had been caught off guard by another large truck swerving toward him at a high speed.

 **Alpha #10**

 **"Djinni From the Block"**

Andy Maguire was walking to school alone that morning, his best friend Casey having gone out of town to visit his grandmother. This left Andy in the awkward position of being alone in the house with Casey's parents, who were still waiting Andy's decision of whether he'd sign the adoption papers, making them his legal parents.

Andy liked the Russos, but he knew that someday his real parents would return and want to be a real family. He just needed time to think things through. That's when Andy looked out into the street. The truck came barreling toward Jax, who had no time to move. Fortunately, Andy pushed him out of the way just in time for the truck to pass. The two hit the sidewalk as Jax looked up at his rescuer.

"Thank you," Jax said as he dusted himself off. "You saved me from that...," Jax had to pause and remember what the steel creature was called. After a three-second pause he finally spoke. "Truck?"

"You must have been lost in thought, happens to me a lot," Andy replied as he stood up and realized the knee of his jeans was torn. "Of course, it doesn't take much for that happen to me, like the time that I-"

"Well, it's been fun, but I really need to go," Jax said as he looked around nervously. Genevieve wouldn't be far behind. "See you around, I guess."

"Yeah, sure," Andy replied as he looked down at his pants. "I wish there was a quick fix for my jeans. These are brand new. Well, as new as you can get from the Good Will."

Jax stopped and snapped his fingers, not being able to resist granting a wish. Jax was a Djinn and was forced to grant the wish of anyone who saved his life. He'd hoped to get away before Andy had said the dreaded 'w' word. The knee of Andy's pants instantly fixed itself up as Jax sighed.

"Wow, and I thought Back to the Future II wouldn't happen this year," Andy replied. "Now look at that, self repairing pants. Neat."

" _This guy's an idiot_ ," Jax said to himself as he made a realization. "You know, I don't have to go right away. Why don't we chat on the way to... where are you headed?"

"School," Andy replied.

"Right, sk-ewl, that's where I was headed as well," Jax said with a devious smirk. "So, tell me about yourself huma- I mean, friend."

Up the street, Genevieve picked herself up, having crashed through a brick wall. She hissed as she went to pick up the trail to find Jax.

Elsewhere, Andy had been telling Jax, in extreme detail, about his problems with trying to decide whether to let the Russos adopt him or not, something that had been eating away at him for some time now.

"I really like the Russos," Andy said with a sigh. "But I don't know if I can just give up on my parents. One day they're going to come back and they're going to want to be with me. I just don't know what to do."

"So you're saying that you wish you could know which set of parents to go with?" Jax asked, needing Andy to say the words. Meanwhile, Genevieve was closing in fast on him.

"Yeah," Andy told him as he looked up at his new friend. "I wish I knew which parents would be the best for me."

"Granted," Jax said as he snapped his fingers, just as Genevieve jumped out of the bushes at them. As soon as Jax snapped his fingers, both him and Genevieve disappeared in a blur, with Andy remaining where he stood. The boy looked around, wondering where his new friend had gone off to.

"Whoa, that was weird," Andy said as he scratched his head in confusion. "Hope that wasn't just a figment of my imagination. I'm too young to go insane."

"You're never too young to go insane!" Amanda Bynes said as jumped out of the bushes and kissed him on the lips before doing the Woody Woodpecker laugh. She pulled out a grappling hook gun and shot it upward, attaching it to a passing airplane as she lifted into the air and flew away.

A scream was heard up the street as Andy realized he'd have to be a few minutes late to school. His duty as a superhero came first, so Andy ducked behind the bushes and ditched his clothes and backpack, flying out seconds later in his Alpha costume. He pulled his hood and mask on as he flew toward the sound of the screams, finding a large dragster coming up the street. It was a massive machine, big enough to crush a car as it came speeding down the street.

"There's only villain who drives around in a vehicle like that," Alpha said as he flew toward the monster dragster and put his hands against the grill to bring it a halt. The doors opened as the driver stepped out. The lover of drag racing in the biggest, baddest vehicle of them all. She was dressed in royal clothing and looked like Queen Elizabeth, with the crown, cape and sceptor. "DRAG QUEEN!"

"We are not amused in your attempts to stop us from having a good time," Drag Queen said in a regal voice as she went to strike Alpha with her sceptor. He caught it and laughed just as Drag Queen sucker punched him, knocking him to ground. She jumped off the monster truck, ready to strike him as he rolled out of the way.

"She's trying to give me a queen-sized beat down," Alpha said as he blocked all the blows she tried to land on him with her scepter. He knew he couldn't punch a woman, but he also knew she was a dangerous villain who needed to be stopped. Alpha grabbed the scepter an d broke it over his knee. "Ha! I broke your toy, now wha- uh-oh."

The Queen's razor-bladed boomerang tiara shot past him, cutting his arm. It boomeranged back towards him as he ducked and shot a plasma blast at it, destroying it in the air.

"Alright, I broke your other toy, now what are you-," Alpha said as over a dozen more tiaras started flying at him. "When am I going to learn to keep my big mouth shut?"

At that point, the news crews had started to show up, along with their cameras. Jerrica was dragging Devon through the crowd to get the scoop as well.

"Another Alpha story?" Devon asked as he focused his camera. "Didn't we just get one last night?"

"Alpha is Indiana's first real hero, the people eat this stuff up," Jerrica told him. "Now get some pictures so we can-" Jerrica looked around for a moment, thinking she heard something.

"Something wrong?" Devon asked.

"What? No, it was nothing, let's just get the story," Jerrica asked as she went back to taking notes on her pad.

Out in the street, more tiaras were flying toward Alpha, and his single plasma blasts weren't doing anything. That left one trick that he hadn't fully tested yet.

"I hope this works," Alpha said as he clapped his hands together as hard as he could to send a plasma shockwave forward to take out the flying tiaras. It worked, and the tiaras were destroyed. Unfortunately the kickback sent Alpha flying backwards, his hood catching on a tree branch as he went flying past. The entire top half of his costume tore off as Alpha went rolling through the grass, causing him to lose his mask in the process. He eventually stopped rolling and ended up face first down in the grass.

"It looks like the battle is ours," Drag Queen said. "We shall return another day, peasant."

The villain quickly climbed up into her monster truck and took off down the street, while the reporters circled around Alpha, who was face down in the grass. He picked himself up, quickly realizing that he was naked from the waist up, including his face.

"Andy?" Jerrica and Devon said as unison. Andy squealed like a little girl as he blasted off into the air to get away from the crowd before they could question him.

* * *

It didn't take long before the news crews got wind of Andy Maguire's name and address. Within an hour's time, virtually every news crew in town was standing outside the door of the Russo house, looking to get an interview with Alpha now that his identity was out of the bag.

"No, he's not here," Casey said as he closed the door. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes. "It's a circus out there, Andy. How could you let this happen?"

Casey's mother was applying iodine to the scratches on Andy's chest, arms, and back, which he received after he'd hit the ground rolling.

"You should be fine," Penelope Russo said as she finished up. "You'll just be sore for a little while."

"Thanks," Andy said as he turned around to look at her. "You're not... upset about me lying to you about being a hero?"

"Upset?" Reid Russo said as he walked into the room with the evening paper. "We're proud of you, Andy. You've been using your gifts to help others. I mean, yes, it would have been nice to know why you stay out so late, or why you do poorly in your schoolwork, but you've been doing good."

"In Andy's defense, he's always done poorly in his schoolwork," Casey said as Andy shot him a look.

"You're a good kid, Andy," Penelope smiled as Andy pulled his shirt on. "We're glad that you're living with us. You being a hero doesn't change how we look at you, you're still the boy we want to adopt and make a part of our family."

"But just because you have superpowers doesn't mean you can slack off on your chores or schoolwork," Reid added. "You still have to be responsible here, too."

"Yeah, I can do that," Andy said as he sat down. "But everyone knows who I am now. My secret identity's blown. What am I going to do?"

"Maybe this thing will blow over, and everyone will just get used to you being a hero," Casey suggested. "Maybe they'll let you live a normal life after some time."

"Are they selling Alpha merchandise on our front lawn?" Penelope asked. "Aw, those dolls look so adorable, I want one."

"Great," Andy sighed as he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. "How could this day get any worse?"

A knock came at the door as Casey went to open it. "Look, I told you, Andy doesn't-"

The door was pushed open as the Maguires came charging in.

"Mom? Dad?" Andy asked.

"There's our boy!" Mr. Maguire said with a fake smile on his face. "We sure you missed you, Artie-"

"Andy," Mrs. Maguire corrected.

"Andy!" Mr. Maguire said as he hugged Andy awkwardly.

* * *

Elsewhere, Genevieve was watching the news from a store window display.

"Jax, you fool, I know what you have done to the timeline," the Djinn smiled. "And now I know how to draw you out. This boy is the key to killing you and making myself the most powerful Djinn in existence!"

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Andy asked as he looked at his parents. "I thought you were on a year-long cruise."

"It got cut short after those pirates kidnapped us and you rescued the boat," Mr. Maguire said as he mussed Andy's hair. "My boy saved us."

"That was six months ago," Andy told them. "Where you have been since then?"

Andy's parents just looked at each other. "At home."

"You've been home this whole time and you're just now telling me?" Andy said, getting upset.

"Well, the important thing is that we're here now and we want our son to come home," Mrs. Maguire said. "We'll get your old bedroom furniture back and-"

"You took away my bedroom?" Andy asked.

"I think you two should leave," Reid said as he got up. "You're upsetting Andy."

"Right, come on, Andy," Mr. Maguire said as he ushered Andy toward the door. "Thanks for taking care of the kid for us."

"Andy, is this what you want?" Penelope asked as she looked at the young man.

Andy looked between the two couples with tears in his eyes. "They're my I've ever wanted was for them to love me."

"Remember, Andy, you're always welcome here," Reid told him. "No matter what."

"Yeah, yeah, that's touching," Mr. Maguire said as he pushed Andy toward the door. "Come on, my boy, we've got a lot to do now that we're a family again!"

* * *

"How long do I have to do this?" Andy said as he sat at the table, signing autographs.

"We have to give the people what they want, son," Mr. Maguire said as he counted the money he was making from his son. "Come on, step on up and have your picture taken with Indiana's biggest hero! 5 bucks per picture, 3 bucks an autograph!"

"Dad, my hand's getting tired," Andy said.

"We can buy you a new hand with all the money we're making," Mr. Maguire said. "Keep going, kid, you're making me proud!"

And that was enough for Andy, who just sighed and kept going.

* * *

"I really miss him," Penelope said as she looked at a picture of the family and Andy they took at the State Fair last fall. "I know he's with his own parents now, but I felt like he was really a part of our family."

"I know," Reid said as he held her. "I miss him, too. Casey was such a good influence on him. This must really be hurting him, too."

* * *

Upstairs, Casey was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. "I have to get my brother back."

Casey got dressed and climbed out of the window to go find his best friend and bring him home. Meanwhile, Casey's parents were downstairs on the couch when Genevieve burst through the door.

"What are you!" Reid shouted as he stood up, just to get smacked across the room.

"I have come for you, mortals!" Genevieve said as chains magically wrapped around the two of them. "You are part of my plan to trap that loathsome Djinn!"

* * *

Andy was in the bathtub with a blanket and pillow since he no longer had a bedroom and the couch was covered in plastic. He was trying to roll over, trying to be happy that his parents wanted him, but there was something wrong. Thanks to Casey's parents, he knew what it was like to have parents love you, and this was nothing like that.

Casey knocked at the window as Andy got up and opened it for Casey to climb inside. He looked at the bathtub and hugged Andy. "Is this where you sleep now?"

"It's not so bad," Andy told him. "I don't have to go far to go pee in the middle of the night."

"Andy, is this where you really want to be?" Casey asked. "At my place you had your own bed. My parents were even talking about converting my dad's home office into a bedroom for you if you wanted your own space."

"Casey, my parents finally love me," Andy said, forcing a fake smile. "Tomorrow we're going to the ball park to see if my dad can get in free for the big game."

'Andy, you hate baseball," Casey reminded him. "I know about your parents trying to make a fast buck off of you. They don't love you, Andy, they're just using you."

"That- that's not true," Andy said nervously. "They came back because they want to be with me."

"They came back because you're worth a few bucks to them," Casey said. "They don't care about you, they care about what you can do for them. That's not love, Andy. My family wants you because they love you. I... love you. You're my brother."

Andy was about to say something was a smashing was heard downstairs, followed by a scream. Andy flew through the door and down the stairs as fast as he could, just in time to see the evil Djinn laughing at him.

"If you want to see your parents alive again, bring me Jax!" Genevieve shouted as Andy flew towards her. She grabbed him by the throat and tossed him through a wall, which crumbled down on top of him. "You have one hour!"

Andy burst out of the rubble, just as Casey ran downstairs. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"That thing has my parents," Andy told him he ran past Casey back to the bathroom where his clothes were. He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes as he reached for his Alpha costume, which was hanging on a hook from the shower rod. "Whatever that creature is, it wants someone named Jax, but I don't know anyone named Jax, do you?"

"I'm afraid it's me she's looking for," Jax said as he appeared behind them, sitting on the toilet tank. "Hello, Andy."

"You! You're that weird guy from the other morning," Andy said. "Who are you? And why is this thing coming at you through me?"

"Because I granted you a wish," Jax replied. "To keep myself safe, but it didn't work out that well for any of us. Your parents, all of them, are in danger, and it's my fault. Genevieve is a powerful Djinn, or genie. She's been killing all our my kind in order to make herself stronger. There are very few of us left, and I'm too weak to take her on."

"That thing is a genie?" Andy asked. "Why did she take my parents?"

"So you'd take me to her," Jax replied. "Because technically you're my master in this world. You are the first person I granted wishes to. It's a Djinn thing, we're compelled to grant wishes, but we don't tell anyone because it's not something we like doing, but it's something we have to do when a wish is made, no matter what."

"Wishes, as in plural? You fixed my pants, but what else did you do?" Andy asked.

"I altered reality to one where your identity was revealed to the world, so you would know which set of parents to choose," Jax replied. "Now she's going to make you choose in order to draw me out."

"Choose? How?" Andy asked.

* * *

The Maguires and the Russos were both chained above large mechanized death traps, designed to slice, dice, mutilate and other nasty features. The device was filled saws, flamethrowers, knives, guns, and other deadly things.

"The hour is almost up," Genevieve told both groups of people. "If the boy doesn't show up with Jax, all of you will die. If he does show up, maybe only two of you will die."

"That's reassuring," Andy's father said as he smirked. "Our boy will save us, he's our flesh and blood."

Reid tried to turn his head to face his wife, but they were tied back to back. "Do you think Andy will come?"

"He's always been trying to prove how responsible he is," Penelope told him. "He'll come. I just hope he's safe."

Alpha burst through the wall, completely missing the wide open double doors just a few inches away.

"Let them go!" Alpha shouted as he dusted himself off. "Take me instead."

"Oh, but I already have you," Genevieve sneered. "Where is Jax?"

"Right here," Jax said as he appeared next to Andy. Casey wasn't too far away. "I can't let these innocent people die."

"Then let the boy choose which ones live," Genevieve told him. "You will only have time to save one group of parents, boy. You have to choose which ones you want to be with."

"She's trying to bring your wish to an end," Jax whispered. "Whoever you choose... that's going to be the answer to your wish."

"But I don't want any of them to die," Alpha to said. "I love my real parents, but them knowing that I'm Alpha seems to be the only reason they came back. Because I could make them money. But the Russos? They found out who I was and didn't try to exploit me at all. All they ever did was try to make me feel like a member of their family."

"Time to choose!" Genevieve said as she pulled the lever, dropping both sets of parents. Alpha didn't waste any time, flying faster than he ever had, putting all his strength it. Time seemed to slow down as Alpha grabbed the rope holding the Russos, pulling them away from the death trap before they could hit, then sped almost as fast to grab the rope holding the Maguires, saving them in just the nick of time.

Alpha dropped them all to the ground, having spent almost all of his energy as he tried to catch his breath as his father hugged him.

"I knew our boy wouldn't let us die!" Mr. Maguire said. "Come on, let's get home and rest for the big auto show tomorrow, where you'll be signing more autographs and-"

"Jax!" Alpha said as he saw Genevieve grabbing Jax from behind, and immediately began draining his powers.

"You are mine!" Genevieve laughed harshly as Casey coughed to get her attention."What do you want?"

"I wish for you to let him go," Casey told her. She tried to hold on, but Genevieve felt compelled to grant the wish, dropping Jax to the ground.

"I'll destroy you!" Genevieve shouted as she rushed toward Casey.

"I wish you were trapped in a bottle in the center of Mars forever!" Casey shouted as Genevieve disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"That- that was brilliant," Jax said. "Why didn't I ever think of doing that."

"Because Genies are dumb," Casey said as he rushed to hug his parents.

"Well, let's go home, son," Mr. Maguire said as he grabbed Alpha's arm. Alpha pulled away and pulled off his mask and hoodie.

"No," Alpha said in barely a whisper. "I want to go home with the Russos. I want parents who love me for who I am, not what I can do. I spent my whole life trying to earn your love, and you treated me like dirt. You acted like you never wanted me until I could make you money. You didn't want a son, you wanted a trained monkey."

"Andrew Maguire, you are our son and we are taking you home," Mrs. Maguire said as she grabbed his arm. "Powers or not, we are still your legal guardians. You never signed that paper."

Alpha looked at Jax. "Are you still granting wishes?"

"Hell yeah," Jax said, knowing what Alpha wanted.

"I wish my secret identity was never revealed to the world, and that my real parents were still on that cruise," Alpha said as Jax smiled.

"Granted," Jax said as he snapped his fingers.

* * *

Andy woke up in his bed at the Russos, looking at the clock on his cell phone immediately.

"It's the morning that I fought Drag Queen," Andy said as he jumped out of bed and rushed over to Casey, shaking him awake. "Casey, do you remember fighting an ugly genie who kidnapped our parents?"

"No more pizza milkshakes for you before bed," Casey mumbled as he tossed a pillow at Andy.

"He doesn't remember," Jax said as he sat on the windowsill. "You're the only one who knows what happened. Use what you learned wisely, kid. I'm out of here."

"Where are you going?" Andy asked.

"Home, to see if I can restore my people now that Genevieve is no longer a threat," Jax as he hugged Andy. "Thanks, Maguire. I'll be back to visit someday, so don't screw up the secret identity thing."

"I won't," Andy told him as Jax disappeared. "From now on, only the people I trust will get to know."

Andy walked downstairs and saw the Russos getting ready for work.

"I'm ready to sign those papers," Andy whispered. "If you still want me hanging around."

"Welcome to the family, Andy," Reid and Penelope said as they pulled him into a hug.

"So you're not going to tell them you're Alpha?" Casey asked after Andy had told him the whole story. "Even with all that you know?"

"They're safer not knowing," Andy told him as they headed to school. "Besides, I don't need them worrying about me fighting crime. You do enough of that for all of us."

"How did Jerrica take the news when she found out?" Casey asked.

"She... didn't even run the story," Andy told him. "It's like she didn't want to make things worse for me. I think she might really like me."

"So you going to ask her out?" Casey asked as he looked at him.

"I'm going to ask her to the Halloween dance," Andy said with a smile. "Andy Maguire's about to land his dream girl."


	11. Night of the Grey Gargoyle

"I've fought supervillains, aliens, and giant monkeys," Andy said to himself as he took a deep breath as he stood in the school hallway before classes started. "But I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Stop being a coward," Casey said as he pushed Andy forward. "Go and do this before you lose your chance."

"You're right, I can do this.. tomorrow, she looks busy right now," Andy said as he turned to walk away, but Casey stood in his way. Andy swallowed hard and approached Jerrica's locker. "H-hi, Jerrica."

"Hi, Andy, is everything alright?" Jerrica asked as she pulled out her books.

"Yeah, it's just... the Halloween dance is coming up, and I was wondering, if you didn't have a date, then maybe-"

"Oh, Andy, are you asking me out?" Jerrica asked with a smile. "I'd love to go."

"Okay, I understand, sorry for wasting your time," Andy said as he turned around. "Wait, you said yes? You said yes! You said... yes?"

Andy's eyes rolled back as he passed out.

"The city's most powerful hero, ladies and gentlemen," Casey sighed as he went to help him.

* * *

 _Downtown, Indiana_

The Grey Gargoyle stood on top of a building, looking across the street at the museum where his prize lay. His entire body was made of stone, with a grey mask and cape on his body. With all of the real heroes in New York, there shouldn't be anyone to stop him. As he looked through the binoculars, a pigeon kept landing on him.

"Stupid bird," the villain said as he tried to shoo it away. "Do you know who I am?" I am the greatest villain this city will ever see!"

The bird landed on his head as the Grey Gargoyle touched it with his hand, causing it to turn to to stone. The pigeon fell to the ground as he kicked it away.

"Let's see any hero try to stop me now," he said with an evil grin. "By tomorrow night, I'll be the most powerful villain in the world!"

 **Alpha #11**

 **"Night of the Grey Gargoyle"**

"No, no, no," Andy said as he dug through the Halloween costumes at the local Halloween themed store. "None of these are good enough. I need something special."

"Dude, I think you're missing the obvious," Casey told him with a laugh. "Just go as Alpha."

"I get to dress as Alpha every night, I want something different," Andy told him. "Speaking of which, what are you going as?"

"I don't know," Casey said. "Maybe as Spider-Man or something."

"I'm sure there's a Spidey costume around here somewhere," Andy told him as he looked around and saw something he really liked. "Ooooh..."

Casey stared at what Andy was looking at. "Good choice, but it's a bit much for something so high tier."

"It looks just like the real thing, and it'll cost me my allowance for the next year, but it's perfect," Andy said as he looked at the Captain America costume with authentic looking shield in the glass case. "I think I found my costume."

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going to the dance?" Jerrica asked as she stepped out of the dressing room wearing an angel costume. "You have to go, everyone else is."

"I don't have a date," Devon told her as he sat in the chair. "And I can't get a date unless I, you know, come out, and I can't do that without my dad finding out. I'm not ready for that. You go have fun with that dork."

"That dork is my friend," Jerrica said as she adjusted her halo. "I don't get why you and Andy don't get along."

"Because he's a dork," Devon said again as he picked up a magazine. "And he'd better be good to you, because no one hurts my best friend."

"Aw, I'm your best friend? I always just assumed I was just your hag," Jerrica teased.

"Ugh, I hate that term," Devon said. "You are not a hag. Maybe my closet accessory?"

"I'll take that," Jerrica laughed. "Come on, Devon, come to the dance. You never know, you might find your true love."

"I can't, I have to watch my brother," Devon told her. "I promised I'd spend more time with him after everything that happened with the Witness Protection Program."

"Okay, but I'll get you dating sooner or later," Jerrica told him.

* * *

"This costume fits perfectly," Casey said as he stepped out in the Spider-Man costume. "The hood kind of messes up my hair, though. No wonder you use so much mousse."

"I use a dab to keep my hair in place, nothing more," Andy said as he came out in the Captain America costume. "This is a bit tight. I wonder how the real Cap moves around in this stuff."

"Hey, Andy, I just thought of something," Casey told him. "What if you have to leave for an...emergency?"

"Good point, I don't think I can get out of this costume for a bathroom break," Andy replied.

"No, I mean, a crime fighting emergency?" Casey asked.

"I guess I'll have to do it dressed like this," Andy replied. "I hope this shield is as strong as it is heavy."

* * *

The students started arriving at the rented dance hall Downtown, which was right next door to the museum. Andy had arrived with Jerrica, holding her hand as they walked in.

"I love your costume," Andy told her, smiling under his Captain America mask.

"I like yours, too," Jerrica said. "I'm kind of surprised you didn't come as Alpha, though. I thought you were a fan of his."

"I am, but I couldn't find one realistic enough," Andy said as Casey walked in wearing a Spider-Man costume and looked around. "I just wish he could have found a date."

"I feel the same way about Devon," Jerrica told him as they headed for the snack table.

"You mean no one wanted to go with him? I'm shocked," Andy said as he rolled his eyes.

"Andy, Devon's a really sweet guy once you get to know him, he just puts up a tough front," Jerrica told him. "And he is my best friend."

"Well, I'd get to know him if he'd stop being such a jerk towards me and my friends," Andy told her as he poured her some punch. "I guess if you're friends with him, he can't be all that bad."

"Hey, Andy, the cellphone reception's horrible in here and I need to let mom and dad know what time to pick us up," Casey told him. "Maybe I can get better reception on the roof."

"I need to call my mother and let her know what time I'll be home, too," Jerrica said as she looked at Andy. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Take your time, the DJ hasn't started playing music yet," Andy told her as they headed to the elevator.

* * *

In another part of the building, the Grey Gargoyle was watching the students filter in.

"Curses, my entrance past the museum's security alarms is through this building," the villain said. "But I can't let anyone spot me. I'll have to make a distraction to get everyone out of the dance hall. Perhaps a smoke bomb will do the trick."

The Grey Gargoyle opened his satchel and pulled out several pellets and started tossing them into the room. The dance hall started filling up with smoke as everyone started coughing.

"Fire!" a chaperone shouted. "Quick, everyone out!"

Andy was coughing as he found the fire alarm and pulled it. The sprinklers started as everyone started rushing out. "It looks like Alpha, well, Captain America's going to have to make sure that everyone makes it out of the building alive."

* * *

The elevator taking Casey and Jerrica to the top floor came to a sudden stop, with the lights flickering due to the fire alarm being pulled.

"What's going on?" Casey asked as he started pushing buttons. "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

"Great, and there's no phone reception in here," Jerrica told him.

"Andy will notice when we don't come back, he'll find us," Casey promised her. "We'll be okay."

* * *

Having ushered everyone out, Andy returned to the dance hall to make sure everyone was safe, then realizing that he hadn't seen Casey or Jerrica return yet. As he got into the dance hall, he saw the sprinklers and the remaining smoke bombs were making it hard to see.

"Casey? Jerrica?" Andy asked as he held his shield over his head to keep the water from hitting him. "Are you in here?"

The Grey Gargoyle had entered the room and was heading toward the secret entrance that would let him into the connecting building next door.

"Hey!" Andy shouted. "You need to get out of here! There's a fire!"

"Fool, there is no fire! You are the one who should leave if you value your life!" the villain shouted as he picked up a chair, turning it to stone. He tossed it at Andy, who blocked it with his shield.

"I must be seeing things, did you just turn that chair to stone? Are you a supervillain?" Andy asked.

"I am the one and only Grey Gargoyle!" the costumed man laughed. "Now be gone, boy!"

"I don't think so," Andy said as he flung his shield at the Grey Gargoyle, knocking him off balance. Andy flew towards him, punching the villain away from the secret door. "I'm taking you in for ruining this dance!"

"Since when does Captain America fly?" the villain asked.

"I'm not Captain America, I'm Alpha!" Andy shouted. "And I protect this town!"

"Protect this!" the Grey Gargoyle shouted as he picked up Andy's shield, turning it to stone and hitting him with it. Andy fell onto his back as the costumed villain started running out the door. Andy picked up his shield and looked at it.

"Aw, man, he ruined my accessory," Andy said as he flew after the villain.

* * *

Devon was sitting at home with his younger brother Branson, who was reading a book while Devon watched t.v.

"Why didn't you go to the dance?" Branson asked as he looked at his book. The young man loved reading and learning new things, and rarely ever looked at the t.v. Even though he was small and scrawny, he was smarter than most boys his age.

"Because I stayed home to watch you," Devon replied as he flipped through the channels.

"Dad won't be home until 2 in the morning, I'll be fine by myself," Branson said. "You should go have fun."

"I don't have a costume, or a date," Devon reminded him. Branson stood up and went to the closet, pulling out a plastic bag on a hanger. "I made this for you in home-ec. I thought you might need it. And you don't need a date to have fun. Besides, you might meet someone there."

"Are you just trying to get me out of the house?" Devon asked.

"Maybe," Branson replied. "Or maybe I think you need a push to get out there. You'll never meet your dream guy sitting at home with me."

Devon's jaw dropped as he heard that. "How did you-"

"Because I'm not stupid," Branson said as he sat back down. "And I don't care who you like, as long as you're not hovering over me all the time. Now go have fun. Just be back by 1."

Devon hugged his little brother before heading to the door.

* * *

"Maybe something's wrong," Casey said as he sat down next to Jerrica. "Maybe there was a fire or something and they shut off the elevators."

"Well, we should be safe in here, shouldn't we?" Jerrica asked him.

"Well, there's no smoke filtering in, and we still have plenty of air, so I think we're good for now," Casey told her. "So, you really like Andy, huh?"

"Yeah," Jerrica smiled. "I just wish he'd asked me out sooner."

"Well, Andy's just really shy," Casey said. "He's been wanting to ask you out for a long time. I can't blame him, you are the prettiest girl in school."

"That's sweet of you," Jerrica told him. "Do you think he's okay?"

"Andy? Yeah, he's tougher than you can ever imagine," Casey said. "He an survive virtually anything."

* * *

The Grey Gargoyle had reached the roof, where he had an escape plan. Andy flew through the door and headed toward him.

"You think you're the first supervillain I've fought?" Andy asked as he punched the villain backward. "I fight losers like you in my sleep!"

"Speaking of sleep, it's time to put you down, boy," Grey Gargoyle said as hAndy went to hit him again, but Grey Gargoyle ducked and caught him by the arm. He started turning the hero to stone as Andy pulled back. Grey Gargoyle started laughing as Andy turned into a stone statue before he could get away. "That will teach you to mess with the Grey Gargoyle!

The villain picked up Andy and headed toward the edge of the roof. "And this will make sure that you never interfere again!"

Grey Gargoyle tossed the statue over the edge of the roof, sending Andy falling toward the ground.

"So long, Alpha!"

The statue fell toward the ground as the Grey Gargoyle turned to leave the roof. As the statue got closer to the sidewalk, it fell onto a particularly strong awning in front of the building, bouncing the statue back up into the air, where it fell into a garbage truck that was passing by.

* * *

Casey tried opening the elevator door, but it was too hard to push open on his own. He backed up and tried to think about another way out. That's when he looked up.

"The elevator hatch!" Casey said. "Maybe I can climb out and get some help."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Jerrica asked him.

"It's either that, or be stuck in here for hours," Casey told her. "Not that I'd mind being stuck with you."

"Just be careful," Jerrica told him as Casey started climbing to open the hatch. He slid it open and started climbing up.

"The elevator's stuck between floors," Casey told her. "Maybe I can try to jimmy open the door somehow. We'll get out of here, don't worry."

"I'm more worried about you," Jerrica told him.

"I'll be okay, I just- Whoa!" Casey said as he slipped and fell backward. He fell through the hatch, landing upside down, his leg catching on a cable. He hung in front of Jerrica as she slowly moved his mask down, as the two began sharing a kiss.

* * *

"At last, I can finally finish this job and be on my way," the Grey Gargoyle said as he returned to the dance hall and headed to the secret door.

"Where is everyone?" Devon asked as he walked in, wearing an Alpha costume. "Did the dance end already?"

"Not another one!" Grey Gargoyle said as he saw Devon. "This time, I'll take no chances!"

"Whoa, nice costume," Devon told him. "How'd you get that weird stony effect?"

"Let me show you," Grey Gargoyle said.

* * *

The garbage truck arrived at the junkyard, emptying its contents onto a conveyor belt, where it was headed toward a crusher. The statue was buried at the bottom of the garbage pile. As the conveyor belt got closer to the crusher, the statue started vibrating. Just as the pile with the statue was about to be dropped in, Andy broke out of the statue, just as he was dropped into the crusher.

"Well, it beats the time I woke up in that clown hostel," Andy said as the crusher started closing in on him. He burst out through the top and headed back toward the dance hall.

* * *

Jerrica and Casey broke the kiss as they just stared at each other.

"Wow," Casey blushed. "I mean, just... wow."

"Yeah," Jerrica smiled. "That was...nice. But it shouldn't have happened. I mean, what about Andy? I came here with him."

"Yeah, he's my brother, I can't hurt him like this," Casey said as he continued to hang there. "I really do like you, but..."

The elevator started to shake as the lights began to flicker. Jerrica held onto him as the lights started to dim.

"What's going on?" Jerrica asked.

"I think the cable's going to give way," Casey told her. "We need to get you out of here. But first we need to get me down."

* * *

Andy, still in his Captain America costume, flew back into the dance hall and headed for the secret door, finding he was too late.

"Alright, you made it to wherever you're going, but maybe I can play catch up before you get whatever it is you're after," Andy said as he picked up his shield, which had reverted to normal.

* * *

The Grey Gargoyle was a few floors up in the museum, and was getting closer to his prize. He finally found it sitting in a glass case, surrounded by security lasers.

"Nothing can stop the Grey Gargoyle!" the villain said as he turned the security grid shooting the lasers into solid stone. He punched through the glass and pulled out a star shaped medallion. "At last, the Baystar is mine!"

"I'm afraid I need to see a receipt for that," Andy said as he tossed his shield, knocking the medallion out of the Grey Gargoyle's hand.

"How did you survive?" Grey Gargoyle asked.

"Well, if I died, there wouldn't be a series, now would there?" Andy asked as his shield returned to him. "Awesome. I might make this part of my regular costume."

"You haven't caught me yet, boy," Grey Gargoyle said as he ran for the medallion, but Andy flew by and grabbed it.

"What exactly does this thing do?" Andy asked as he held the medallion.

"It amplifies any power reflected through it," the villain told him. "My stone curse can become permanent. Like this."

The Grey Gargoyle grabbed the medallion and activated his stone powers, turning Andy into a stone statue once again.

"And this time, there is no reversing it!" the villain laughed.

* * *

Inside the elevator, Casey was trying to think of a plan.

"The cable's going to snap soon, we need to get out of here," Casey told her. "Maybe we can climb the cable up."

"I don't know," Jerrica said nervously. "What if-"

"I'm not going to let you get hurt," Casey told her as he took her hand. "I'm going to get us out of here. Now come on, let's hurry."

Casey gave her a boost as the elevator started shaking. He followed her as he saw the cable was about to snap.

"Hang on!" Casey shouted as he put his arm around her waist and grabbed the cable just as the elevator broke free and fell down the shaft, crashing at the bottom. The two hung from the cable as Casey looked around. "Well, we're safe for the time being. Unfortunately I don't know how long I can hang on to the cable."

"Casey, if this is the end, then I'm glad I'm with you," Jerrica told him.

"I'm glad I'm with you, too," Casey said. "If we get out of this, do you maybe want to... go out with me?"

"It's a long shot, but yes, if we survive, we will go out," Jerrica told him.

That was when the firefighters opened the doors to the shaft and saw Spider-Man holding onto Jerrica. The two teens looked over at the firefighters and after a brief pause, Casey spoke up.

"Do you mind? We're having a moment," Casey told them.

* * *

"Now that I have the Baystar medallion, no force on Earth can stop me!" Grey Gargoyle shouted as he saw the firefighters had responded to the fire alarm. "Good, a chance to test out my new toy."

"Hey, if you can't play nice with your toys, I'll just have to take them away!" Andy said as he pulled Grey Gargoyle back and grabbed the amulet from him.

"What? No! You're supposed to be permanent stone!" the villain shouted as Andy shoved oven mitts onto his hands before putting a large vase over him.

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the cops, Rocky," Andy said as he spun the vase around to make Grey Gargoyle dizzy. The villain stumbled out into the dance hall, falling over as Andy walked out after him and saw the stone statue of the boy in the Alpha costume. He tossed the medallion to the rescue worker and told him what was going on and that they should call the police as he headed to the statue."What the-"

Casey and Jerrica walked in, seeing the same thing and ran over to the statue. Jerrica immediately recognized his face. "Devon?"

"What? What was Devon doing here?" Andy asked. "The Grey Gargoyle must have... turned him to stone."

"No!" Jerrica said as she touched the statue's arm. "There has to be a cure."

"Casey, take Jerrica home, I... need to see someone," Andy told him as he saw they were holding hands. "Or... were you planning on doing that anyway?"

"Andy, it's not what you think," Casey told him.

"Just... get her home safe," Andy said, trying not to sound upset. "Please."

* * *

"Can you do anything for him, Dr. Stone?" Alpha asked, having put his Alpha costume on before flying the stone statue to the lab. "Or tell me why I was able to change back?"

Dr. Stone examined both Alpha and the stone statue before coming to his conclusion. "Your body chemistry is changing, Andy."

"What do you mean, changing?" Alpha asked. "You mean growing body hair where there hasn't been body hair before changing?"

"Changing as in, your body is altering itself to the powers you've been given," Dr. Stone told him. "You are becoming what is known as an Alpha level being. Within time you will be one of the most powerful beings in existence."

"Is that... going to hurt?" Alpha asked.

"Possibly, but because your powers occurred when your body was going through its changes from the onset of puberty, that might have been a good thing, as now your body's normal changes and the changes your powers are creating are as one," the man said. "By the time you are a full grown adult, you should understand what you are becoming."

"But what about Devon? Can we help him?" Alpha asked as he looked at the statue.

"We can try," Dr. Stone said. "Follow me."

"We are going to use your body's chemistry to try to change your friend back," Dr. Stone said as Andy sat shirtless on a table with electrodes attached to his chest and arms. The same electrodes were placed on the stone statue. "Let's hope this works."

Dr. Stone threw the switch as Andy felt a surge of energy coursing through his body. The statue started glowing as the machine powered down.

"How do you feel?" Dr. Stone asked.

"Weak," Andy told him. "I can't even move my arms."

"Your body is like a battery, we used it to jump start your friend's body chemistry, but you should be fine soon," Dr. Stone told him as he examined the statue. "Let's hope that it worked."

Andy looked over and saw the stone statue starting to slowly turn human again. Dr. Stone quickly stuck a needle into Devon's arm to knock him out as the young man passed out into the doctor's arms.

"Why'd you do that?" Andy asked.

"Because there are too many questions we can't answer, but he'll be fine," Dr. Stone told him. "Soon you should have enough strength back to fly him home before he wakes up."

* * *

After leaving Devon asleep on the swing on his front porch, Alpha flew home and came in through the window, where Casey was waiting for him in his pajamas.

"Andy, I need to explain what happened," Casey said as Alpha headed to the bathroom to take off his costume. "You see, we were stuck in the elevator and-"

"I saw the security footage myself, I went back to the dance hall after I dropped Devon off . He's fine, by the way," Andy said as he came back out of the bathroom in his pajama pants. "You... saved her. You were a hero, Casey. I want to hate you for doing this, but... you saved her when I couldn't be there. You deserve to be with her more than I do."

"Andy, I-" Casey started to say as Andy got into bed and rolled over with his back to his brother.

"Take care of her, Casey," Andy told him, not letting Casey see the tears in his eyes. "That's all I ask. Be good to her."

"I just," Casey said as he turned to head toward his own bed. "Goodnight, Andy."

Andy rolled over and saw Casey going to sleep, realizing that for the first time he became Alpha, he'd finally lost someone he truly cared for, not due to a supervillain, but because of his own brother.

 **Next: "5's A Crowd!"**


	12. Five's a Crowd

_New York_

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this contained," the officer said as he tried to hold the crowd back from the large object that appeared in the middle of the street twenty minutes ago. "We need someone down here now!"

"Looks like help is on the way," the officer beside him said as he pointed to the sky, where the Fantastic 4 were on the way to the scene.

The Fantasticar landed in the middle of the blocked off street, where people were standing behind a police barricade to be kept safe from the current crisis. Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman and the Thing jumped out of the vehicle while the Human Torch flew down and landed beside them. The crowd cheered as the team of heroes looked at the large ball of energy that was sitting in a crater in the middle of the street.

"We didn't know who else to call," the police officer said as he met the heroes. "This thing just appeared out of nowhere, and this kind of thing seems to be right up your alley."

"You were right to notify us," Mr. Fantastic said as he pulled out a scanner and pointed it at the ball of energy. "It seems to be stable enough."

"Stable? It's a huge glowy... ball... thing," Human Torch told him. "That's always a bad sign, right?"

"Perhaps, but I'll know more with a closer look at it," Mr. Fantastic replied as he stretched his body out and held out his scanner to take a sample of the ball's energy readings.

"Reed, be careful," the Invisible Woman told him. "You don't know where that thing came from."

"Hey, I say that about Ben all the time," the Human Torch smirked as the Thing shoved him as hard as he could.

"Okay, I think I have all I need to make a diagnosis of the situation," Reed said as he looked at the scanner. "It's not a ball of energy, it's a portal of some kind. It's just missing a key."

"A key? What kind of key?" Sue asked as the four heroes stepped closer. Within the ball of energy, four DNA scans were confirmed.

"A DNA key," Reed told them as he looked at the scanner and realized what was going on. "Run!"

But it was too late, before the Fantastic Four could get away, the ball quickly enlarged and engulfed them, quickly shrinking down into nothingness. All that was left was a smoking crater in the middle of the street, with no sign of the Fantastic Four.

 **Alpha #11**

 **"Five's a Crowd"**

 _Indiana_

 _Three Days Later_

A circle opened in the side of the bank wall, leaving a large wide open hole as a man dressed in all white from head to toe flew out on a white disc, holding two large bags of money.

"No one can stop THE CIRCLE!" the man shouted as Alpha appeared in front of him, floating in the bank robber's way.

"Don't you mean the Spot?" Alpha asked as the villain knocked him out of the way with one of the bags of money.

"The Spot is my third cousin, I am the Circle!" the man said as he started flying away as Alpha followed behind.

"More like Circle Jerk!" Alpha said as he stopped to think about what he just said. He just shrugged it off and flew forward, just as a circle opened up next to Alpha, where as a fist flew out, punching him. "What the frick?"

"You can't catch the Circle!" the villain shouted. "I have completed power over the circle! Nothing can touch-"

Alpha's boot hit him in the head, causing him to fall of of his disc. Alpha flew past him to catch... his boot, then just sighed as he realized he'd have to rescue the man, too. He flew back up to the catch the guy just as a circle opened with the man falling through.

"Oh, no you don't!" Alpha shouted as he quickly flew through the circle as it closed, his boot getting lost in the process. "Aw, man!"

* * *

 _Latveria_

The circular portal opened as the Circle fell out of it, holding his bags of money triumphantly. "No one can catch the Circle!"

A light punch from Alpha knocked the villain out cold. "That's for my boot, you jerk," Alpha said as he picked up a piece of metal pipe and bent it around the man. "Now I just have to find out where I am so I can figure out where home is."

Alpha looked up at a large billboard with Dr. Doom surrounded by forcefully smiling children. Under the sign read "Welcome to Latveria. Enjoy the beautiful scenery and people. OBEY DOOM!"

"Well, this looks like a nice, cheerful place," Alpha said as he slung the villain over his shoulder. Before he could fly off, he found himself surrounded by heavily armed Doombots. "Hey, don't worry, fellas, I was just on my way out of town."

"You are now the prisoner of the beloved Dr. Doom," the Doombot said in a robotic voice. "You will surrender willingly or die."

 _"I could take these guys and their weapons probably wouldn't even scratch me,"_ Alpha thought to himself. _"But those weapons would turn the Circle into jerky. Bad guy or not, I can't let him die._ Okay, guys, I surrender. For now."

* * *

Alpha and the unconscious Circle were brought Castle Von Doom, which sat high above the country which Dr. Doom ruled over with an iron fist.

"Alright, so do I get the royal tour? And does that include dinner and a movie?" Alpha asked.

Alpha was led into Doom's throne room, where he dropped the Circle onto the floor and looked around.

"We have found the source of the energy signature," the Doombot reported as Dr. Doom stepped into the room, his cold stare facing Alpha from under his metallic mask.

"Hey, I know who you are!" Alpha said as he snapped his finger. "You're that guy from that movie, 'The Man in the Iron Mask'! I'm a huge fan, Mr. DiCaprio. I've seen all your movies. Are you filming a sequel? That mask looks way cooler than the one in the first-"

"SILENCE!" Doom shouted, his voice cold and echoing. "You are in the presence of Doom, boy. You will show me the proper respect."

"Wow, you win one Oscar and it goes to your head," Alpha told him. "Look, this tour of your movie set's been great and all, but I really need to get home and drop this bad guy off at jail."

"Home? But you just arrived," Doom said, curious about the boy's energy signatures. "I insist that you... stay a while. Doombots, make up a room for our guest."

"Guest? Look, Leo, it's a school night," Alpha told him. "I already have enough trouble making it on time when I'm just a block away, I'd never make it if I'm halfway across the world."

The Doombots came in and surrounded him with their weapons drawn.

"Riggghhhttt," Alpha said with a smirk as he started tossing photon blasts at the Doombots while ducking their blasts. Dr. Doom stood by and watched as robotic parts flew left and right as Alpha tore through them, not getting a single scratch on him. He held the last Doombot's head in his hands as he dropkicked it past Doom. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm an Alpha level being and there's not a lot that can hurt me."

"Then let's put that theory to the test," Dr. Doom said as he pushed a button on his gauntlet. A trap door opened under Alpha, dropping him into a darkened room. "If this boy is as powerful as he says, I may be able to use him to my own ends."

* * *

"This is what happens when teen actors grow up and have too much money on their hands," Alpha said as he held out his hand and lit up a photon charge to light up the room. "I can only imagine what Kirk Cameron's torture chamber looks like."

With the room lit up, Alpha looked around, just seeing four bare walls and no exit.

"Crap, I know where this is going," Alpha sighed to himself as the walls started closing in on him while the ceiling started getting lower. The hero started punching at the walls, finding them reinforced. "Okay, don't panic. There's a way out of this, I just have to think outside the box. That's it!"

Alpha got down on his knees and started punching the floor as hard as he could, making a hole big enough to jump through. He went through and landed in water that went up waist high to him.

"Of course, and on the day when I lose one of my boots," Alpha said as he heard a panel opening on the wall. "Now what?"

A school of piranha started to pour into the water, followed a large shark.

"Overkill, much?" Alpha asked, looking around the room. "See if I pay to watch your next movie, DiCaprio!"

Alpha held out his hands and started firing photon blasts at the piranha under the water, just as he saw the sharks fin heading toward him. He started backing away as he felt one of the piranha started to bit at his leg.

"Why you little-" Alpha said as he pulled it off and tossed it away. "Wait, what am I doing? I can fly!"

Alpha shot up out of the water as a laser cannon hidden inside of the wall shot at him on full power, knocking him back down into the water. The piranha came at him as he started swimming away.

 _"Okay, Alpha, think,"_ the hero though to himself as he saw the shark coming from the other direction, ready to devour him. _"I hope this works."_

Alpha swam at the shark as fast as he could, seeing the shark was opening its mouth for him. When he got close enough, he flew up out of the water as the piranha swam right into the shark's mouth. The laser cannon in the wall opened fire on Alpha again, who was ready this time as he dodged the blasts.

"See? I can learn when I put my mind to it," Alpha said as he got closer and punched the laser cannon, grabbing it out of the wall and twisting it into a pretzel. "What else you got, Mr. 'I starred in Critters 3'?"

"This boy is more powerful than I thought," Doom said as he watched through his security camera. "My normal means of containment might not hold him. This might call for something a little more... special."

"I have had enough of this!" Alpha said as he punched the walls, trying to break through. "I don't care what's on the other side, it has to be better than this place."

Alpha finally broke through and landed face first in another large chamber, but this one was filled all sorts of machinery and equipment. "Holy 50 Shades of Grey, Hawk-Owl!"

Alpha stood up and looked around, coming upon a giant class cylinder filled with water. Johnny Storm was floating inside with an oxygen mask on his face. "The Human Torch?"

"Who are you?" Sue Storm asked as she was standing inside of a glass cage, covered in a blue liquid.

"I'm Alpha," the hero said as he came closer. "Who are you, and why are you covered in that?"

"I'm Sue Storm, and a device activates to cover me in this foam when I try to use my powers to try to escape," she said. "I need focus to concentrate my powers."

"The Fantastic 4," Alpha realized as he saw the Thing floating in a zero gravity cell so he couldn't use his powers to punch through the glass. "How did you end up here?"

"Doom set a trap for us, and we fell for it," Sue replied. "Can you get us free?"

"Sure, stand back," Alpha said as he charged up a photon blast in his hand. "I'll shatter that glass and have you free in a-"

Several Doombots suddenly charged into the room and started firing at Alpha, hitting him hard enough to bring him to his knees. Several of the shots bounced off of him, one hitting the glass on Johnny's cylinder."Seriously, guys, you're not really hurting me."

"They don't need to," Dr. Doom said as pushed a button his gauntlet, trapping Alpha in a glass cylinder. "I just needed you distracted long enough to contain you."

"DiCaprio!" Alpha shouted as he banged on the glass.

"I have yet to gauge the full extent of your powers," Dr. Doom said as he pushed another button, causing Alpha to get sucked up the tube. "But once I trap you where you can not escape, I will have all the time in the world to test you."

"Let the kid go!" Ben shouted as he floated in his cage. "It's us you wanted!"

"You? You were merely pawns that I could care less about," Dr. Doom told them. "The real prize was Reed Richards, and this boy and his amazing powers are icing on the cake. Be grateful that I just don't dispose of the rest of you. I still need to figure out a way to harness your abilities to serve me."

"We'll never serve you!" Sue told him as she tried to use her powers to break the glass, but more blue foam dumped down onto her, making her lose focus.

"My dear Susan, you are already serving me," Dr. Doom reminded her. "Without you keeping that brat busy, he might have seen my Doombots coming in time to stage a counter attack. Now, just sit back and enjoy your time here while you have it."

"Suzy, we gotta get out of here," Ben told her. "Before Doom figures out what makes that kid tick and uses it on the rest of the world."

* * *

Alpha found himself floating in a white wide open space that seemed to go on forever.

"Either I'm dead or I'm in Jeb Bush's head," Alpha said to himself as he tried to fly forward, but found there was nowhere to fly forward to. "What is this place?"

"You are in my greatest invention yet, child," Dr. Doom's voice echoed all around him. "My own personal pocket dimension, created to hold threats too powerful for myself to control. It is here where I will test the full extent of your powers, while trying to find ways to extract that power for myself."

"Good luck, dork, my powers aren't in me, they're in the universe all around me, I'm a living battery that the cosmic energy feeds its power through," Alpha told him. "You can't take my powers because there's no power to take. You want power from me? Take it up with the universe."

"Perhaps I shall," Dr. Doom told him. "In the meantime, enjoy limbo."

"Limbo? But I hate that party game!" Alpha shouted a he started flying around to find a way out.

* * *

Dr. Doom walked into a private dungeon, where Mr. Fantastic was trapped in a device that was stretching his body out as far as it was able.

"Hello, Richards," Dr. Doom said with a sneer in his voice. Just saying the name of his enemy make his skin crawl. "I hope you are enjoying your own personal room. I trust you're not in too much pain, because I really want to push that pain even further if I'm able."

"Why are you doing this?" Reed asked, trying not to show Doom how much he was suffering.

"Because the time for our little rivalry has come to an end," Dr. Doom said as he patted Reed's cheek. "I have decided that the time to seize power is now. I have broken through my research and created such wonderful toys in which to conquer all of my enemies, no matter how powerful they are. The Avengers? I can teleport them to the moon. The Hulk? I can trap him in my personal limbo. And I've already shown you the traps with which I'm encased your family. There isn't a power on Earth too much for Doom to conquer now."

"You're insane," Reed told him. "You'll be stopped, and I'll be there to see it."

"You'll be there, alright, but what you'll see is me standing triumphantly over the bodies of my enemies," Doom said as showed a view of Alpha flying around the limbo dimension. "And this boy will be the key to everything. A neverending supply of energy, once I figure out how to tap into it. Hang around, Richards, it's going to be a red letter day for Latveria once I've seized power from every country in the world."

* * *

"Come on, Suzy, think!" Ben said as he floated helplessly in his glass cage. "Reed and that kid are probably being dissected, or vivisected, or some kind of sected right now!"

"I'm trying, Ben, but these cells were meant to counter our abilities," Sue said as she saw the crack in Johnny's tube. "But yours and Johnny's cages weren't meant to counter my abilities."

"Be careful," Ben told her. "You don't want to drown Johnny, at least not like this."

Sue just shot him a look as she focused on the glass cylinder holding Johnny. She focused as a small invisible bubble appeared in the small crack. She carefully widened it, causing the crack to spread more, just as more paint dumped down onto her.

The crack in the cylinder had grown just enough to start spraying water, and within seconds the cylinder burst as Johnny was washed out into the ground, trying to stand up as he pulled the oxygen mask off.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Johnny asked as he groggily stumbled around.

"Johnny, get us out of here!" Sue shouted. "Reed's in trouble! We're in Doom's castle!"

"Doom?" Johnny asked angrily. "FLAME ON!"

Johnny's body engulfed itself in flame as he held his hands forward and melted the metal siding on Ben's cage, causing it to collapse with the glass shattering in on itself. Ben stood stood up and stretched as he ripped open Sue's cage.

"Let's go find Doom and tear him a new one," Ben said as he pounded his fists together. "It's clobberin' time!"

* * *

The alarms started sounding as Doom looked at the monitors. "How is this possible? They couldn't have escaped!"

The door burst open as the three heroes rushed into Doom's main chamber.

"We could, we have, we did!" the Human Torch shouted as he flew at Dr. Doom, who pushed a button on his gauntlet. A portal opened as Johnny flew right through, luckily turning off his flame before he crashed into Alpha.

"Where'd Johnny go?" Ben asked as he picked Doom up by the cloak. "Bring him back before I pound you into the ground!"

"Perhaps I'll send you to join him," Doom said as he went to push the button again, but his hand was stopped by Sue's force field.

"Where's Johnny, Reed, and Alpha?" Sue asked as she held Doom's hand in place.

"Reed is... hanging around the castle," Doom told her. "And your brother and that brat are somewhere safe, for now. Unless you want to see either of them again, I suggest letting me go."

"Nothin' doin', Doom," Ben said. "Now, bring them back or I start clobberin'!"

"You think brute force can stop Doom?" Doom asked as his Doombots stormed into the room. "Destroy them!"

"Oh, boy, a warm-up before the main event," Ben said as he cracked his knuckles. "Suzy, find Reed and get him up here! I'll level the playing field."

* * *

"We've been in here for what feels like hours," Alpha said as he flew beside Johnny while they looked for a way out. "This place just goes on and on forever."

"Doom's littler contraption sent us here, it might be the only thing that can send us back," Johnny replied. "I wish Reed was here, he's the genius, he'd be able to figure a way out of here. He'd come up with some kind of toy that could like, open dimensional portals with just a lighter and a toothpick and just MacGuyver our way out."

Alpha stopped and paused. "I'm an idiot!" Alpha said as he pulled out the Circle's flying disc. "I got this off the Circle guy I was fighting earlier. I think it opens up different portals."

Johnny took it and looked at it. "But how does it work?"

"Beats me," Alpha told him. "I just beat the snot out of the guy and didn't ask questions."

"Great, then we're back to square one," Johnny told him. "Which means we're probably going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives."

* * *

Ben was destroying Doombots left and right, sending robotic parts flying everywhere as Doom snuck away.

"While that fool is busy, I'll start my endgame and be rid of the Fantastic 4 forever!" Doom said as he headed for his workshop.

Sue found Reed and used her powers to dismantle the contraption that was stretching him out. After minutes of regaining his strength, his body reformed into its normal shape. He kissed his wife and smiled.

"Once again you've saved this old fool," Reed told her. "Where are the others?"

"Ben's fighting Doom upstairs and Johnny and Alpha are trapped in some of limbo," Sue said as they headed for the stairs. "Only Doom knows how to gt them out."

"I doubt that," Reed told her. "If I can get a look at Doom's tech, I can rescue them."

"I highly doubt that," Doom said as he stepped out into the hall. "Once I send you into limbo, there will be nothing that can-"

The ceiling up above suddenly gave way as Ben crashed down on top of him, smashing the two Doombots he was holding together.

"That felt good," Ben said as he tilted his neck, letting out a cracking sound. "Now, where's the real thing?"

Reed just coughed and pointed downward, where Doom was under a pile of debris. Ben picked him and smiled.

"Before you cause grievous bodily harm, we need to retrieve Johnny and Alpha," Reed reminded him. "I just need one good look at his device and-"

Doom quickly pushed a red button on his gauntlet as the entire castle started to shake.

"What did you just do?" Ben asked.

"My endgame," Doom told them with a laugh. "I'm going to destroy you, no matter the cost, Richards! My castle can be rebuilt, but It will be worth destroying it to know that I've finally destroyed my accursed enemy!"

"Oh, no," Reed said as he looked at the gauntlet. "I hope you didn't do what I think you just did."

"What did he do?" Sue asked. "What's going on?"

"He's collapsing his limbo in on itself," Reed told her. "He's going to kill all of us, including Johnny and Alpha. Both limbo and our reality are about to be destroyed. Nothing will be left, not even reality itself. It's all going to be destroyed."

"Reed, what are we going to do?" Sue asked. "How much time do we have?"

"Enough time to make a decision," Reed told her.

* * *

"What's going on?" Alpha asked as he felt a rumbling. "How are we shaking if there's nothing here to shake?"

"I don't know, but I think I figured this disc out," Johnny told him. "It's a long shot, but I think I can open a portal home, I just need something to charge it."

"Hello? Living battery at your service," Alpha told him as he put his hands on the disc and focused.

* * *

"If we succeed, I can limit Doom's destruction to this castle," Reed told them. "And maybe the surrounding area. There won't be enough time for the three of us to get to safety. But the whole of reality will survive, as well as the limbo Johnny and Alpha are trapped in. They'll live, but they may never get home."

"At least they'll be alive, and that's enough of a chance for them," Sue said as a tear ran down her face. "But what about our babies at home?"

"Valeria's smart, maybe someday she can find a way to rescue Johnny," Reed told her. "Where's Doom?"

"The little creep snuck off!" Ben shouted as he saw Doom opening a portal. "There he is!"

Ben grabbed him by the head, accidentally pulling it off. "It was a Doombot! The real Doom's gone!"

"But not far, I'd imagine, this device is a portal generator," Reed told them. "He might be in a bunker somewhere in the castle designed to keep him safe. This portal has enough power to send one of us back to New York," Reed said as he powered up the device. "Sue, you need to-"

Before he could get out another word, Sue used her force field to force Ben through the portal. "Ben, take care of my babies!"

"Suzie! Reed! No!" Ben shouted as the portal shorted out and closed. Reed and Sue held each other tight as Reed put the finishing touches on the device. "Here goes..."

Reed activated the makeshift device on the gauntlet. The shaking stopped for a moment, but then started again, twice as bad. In a blinding flash, Doom's castle disappeared, along with a small surrounding area, leaving only a massive crater.

Seconds later, a portal opened as Johnny and Alpha fell out onto the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Alpha opened his eyes and saw he was laying on a bed, with Johnny, Ben, Franklin and Valeria standing around him, waiting for him to wake up.

"Where am I?" Alpha asked, seeing the sad look on everyone's face. "Where's Mr. Fantastic? And the Invisible Woman?"

"They're gone," Ben told them. "Sacrificed themselves for the good of the world."

"I'm sorry," Alpha told them. "I wish I could have- why couldn't I have been a better hero and saved them when I had the chance?"

"This ain't your fault, kid," Ben told him. "This was all Doom's doing."

"But what'll happen to the Fantastic 4 now?" Valeria asked as Ben held her in his arms. "I want mommy and daddy."

"I know you do, kid, but they made a decision, and we're alive because of it," Johnny told her. "The Fantastic 4 aren't gone, but maybe just a hiatus while we figure out where to go from here."

"I'm sorry about your mom and dad," Alpha told Franklin, noticing they were about the same age. "They were good people."

"Thanks," Franklin told him. "I've been reading about you on the news. You're really making a name for yourself. If you don't mind... my dad was interested in doing some research on you. Maybe..."

"Anything for Reed Richard's kid," Alpha told him. "I just hope that where ever Reed and Sue are, they're in a better place."

* * *

 _Limbo_

"No!" Doom shouted as he stared out into the abyss of the neverending limbo. "We're stuck here in limbo, with no power and no way to get home! Curse you, Richards!"

Nearby, the Circle woke up in a panic and looked around. "Where am I? What si this place?"

"You!" Doom shouted as he pointed at the man. "You will be Doom's personal servant in this place for the time we are stuck here!"

"I can't believe we're stuck here, listening to that," Sue told Reed with a sigh as they watched Doom's castle from a distance.

"Only for now," Reed promised her. "We'll get home, someday, I swear it. But for now, I know the Fantastic 4 will live on with our children, and Johnny and Ben."


	13. Alpha Annual 1

**Alpha Annual #1**

 **"After These Messages"**

Andy Maguire could barely sleep that Friday night. Just hours earlier, he'd found out that his best friend Casey had feelings for the girl he had a crush on*. To make matters worse, Jerrica had feelings for Casey, and they were going to start dating, leaving Andy out in the cold. He had no idea how to deal his broken heart, so as he got out of bed that Saturday morning, he decided to do what he always did when he was feeling down.

He headed downstairs, still in his pajamas, grabbed a big box of cereal and a gallon of milk, and sat down in front of the flat screen t.v. in the living room to watch Saturday morning cartoons. Unfortunately, Saturday morning cartoons had long been dead, but thanks to internet access, Youtube and online streaming, he could recreate the experience.

Andy turned on the t.v. and sat back with his bowl of Supernatural breakfast cereal as he tried to get his mind off of things.

* * *

 **S-Men**

In a village centuries old, a group of creatures gathered together in the center of their village to hear a news announcement from their leader.

"I'm the best there is what I do, and what I do is smurf."

 _ **Snikt! Snikt!**_

A little blue creature with white pants and a white hat, as well as six inch claws in his hands, stood in front of a group of other blue creatures. Among them was a Smurf made of solid ice; One that looked like furry elf with a long tail; A Smurf that was entirely of metal; One who had angel wings; and one who was wearing a visor, among dozens of others.

"My little S-Men," said Papa X, who was a bald smurf wearing red pants, who was sitting in a wheelchair. "We need to rally together against this new threat who wants to destroy us!"

"We'll smurf up whoever messes with us," said Icesmurf.

"Ja, ve'll conquer any challenge that comes at us," added Nightsmurfer.

The others agreed as a rumbling in the forest around them started.

"S-MEN! I am coming for you!" shouted Gargalocalypse, a human sized threat that looked like Appocalypse, but was wearing a full length black robe, and was holding a net. "You will not escape me!"

"Do not fear, S-Men," said Magsmurfo, who was wearing a crimson costume as he floated over the village. "The Smurfhood of Mutants is here to help you!"

Sabersmurf, Multiple Smurf, Smurfsilver, and the Juggersmurf jumped into battle with the S-Men as they fought off their common enemy. They backed Garglocalypse onto the edge of a cliff, where he fell off.

"I'll get you, S-Men!" shouted the villain as he fell into a river.

"Well done, my little S-Men," said Papa X as Jean Smurfette arrived in her white dress, being the only girl Smurf in existence.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Jean Smurfette as every male smurf started drooling in her presence.

"Jean Smurfette, where have you been?" asked Cysmurf.

"I wasn't feeling too well, I think the Dark Smurfix is returning," replied Jean Smurfette, just as the S-Men started laughing.

 _After These Messages, We'll Be Right Back_

A little boy and girl were running away with a box of cereal when they ran into Samuel L. Jackson's character from Pulp Fiction. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and pulled out his gun.

"I'm here on behalf of your old business partner, the Trix Rabbit. You do remember your old business partner, the Trix Rabbit, right?" Samuel L. Jackson said. "What do you have there?"

"A box of Jackson-O's," the boy said nervously. He was wearing a shirt with 'Brett' on the front of it.

"Jackson-O's! The cornerstone of any nutritious breakfast!" Samuel L Jackson said. "Whole grain briefcases and marshmallow guns! Mmm, mmm, motherf******s!"

The little boy and girl tried to back away as Samuel L. Jackson fired at them. "You ever read the bible, Brett?"

Jackson-O's! Kid tested, bad motherf****r approved!

* * *

"Andy?" Casey asked as he came downstairs and saw Andy sitting on the couch. "Do you... want to talk about last night?"

Andy didn't answer, or even look back at him as he just looked at the screen.

"Andy, I'm sorry," Casey said. "It just... kind of happened. But I care about Jerrica, and I really want to see if this works between us. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

Andy just focused on the screen as Casey just sighed, heading upstairs to make a phone call.

* * *

 **The Punisher's Playhouse**

In a dark and gloomy bunker, the Punisher walked in, heavily armed.

"Hi, boys and girls," the Punisher said. "It's a nice night to kill some repulsive scum, isn't it? I've been killing all sorts of baddies, and I sure am tired. Tired of the system that lets rapists and murderers go free, letting them ruin innocent lives. Tired of the scum that plagues our society like a disease, attacking every cell like a deadly cancer until there's nothing left. Well, cancer," Punisher said as he cocked his rifle. "Meet chemo."

The Punisher sat down in a big purple chair with a mouth and eyes.

"Gee, Frank, your knife is poking into me again!" Chairy said as the Punisher stood up, with blood spurting out of the chair. There were several bandages along the chair where it had been previously stabbed.

"Come play with me, Frank!" the magic view screen said as the Punisher jumped in. "Connect the dots, la la la la, connect the dots, la la la la!"

The dots all connected, forming a picture of Kingpin. Frank grabbed a bunch of dots and connected them into the form on a howitzer and started firing. Moments later, Frank jumped out of the magic screen, which was now riddled with bullet holes.

"Hey, Frank, how about we learn the word of the day!" Conky the Robot asked.

Conky spit out a piece of paper as Punisher pulled it out. "The secret word of the day is 'vengeance'. You know what to do whenever someone says the secret word?"

"SCREAM!"

A puppet suddenly dropped from out of nowhere, dangling from strings.

"Look, it's Randy," Punisher said. "There's a rumor that you've been selling crack to school kids."

"Yeah, what's it to ya, you skull shirt wearin' doofus?" Randy asked as the Punisher just pulled out a howitzer and started unloading it on the puppet for a full five minutes, until it was nothing but sawdust.

"That's for every kid you've ever tainted with your drugs, that's their vengeance," Punisher said as everyone screamed.

 _After These Messages, We'll Be Right Back_

Two kids were chasing Lucky the Leprechaun through the forest.

"I'd better hurry, or they'll get me delicious Lucky Charms!" Lucky said as the kids cut him off and grabbed the bowl. The kids each took a spoonful of cereal.

"Mmm," the boy said. "Pink hearts!"

"Yellow moons!" the girl said.

"Orange stars!"

"Green clovers!"

"Purple horseshoes!"

Suddenly the earth started to shake around the three of them as a voice came from under the ground.

"By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!" the eco-friendly hero said as he burst through the ground. The kids just gave him an awkward stare as he just carefully backed away in embarrassment.

* * *

Casey heard the doorbell ring and rushed to answer it as Juston, Hank, and Corky walked in. They headed to the living room where Andy was still parked in front of the t.v.

"He looks like a zombie," Juston said.

"Should we stake him?" Corky asked.

"Staking's for vampires, we have to shoot him in the brain," Hank replied.

"We're not shooting anyone," Juston said as he sat down next to Andy. "Casey said you were depressed over a girl, so we came to cheer you up."

"Because if there's anything that can get you over a girl, it's three dudes coming to hang out with you on a Saturday morning," Corky said as he sat down on the other side of Andy.

"I appreciate you guys coming over, but I'm just not in the mood," Andy told them. "I really liked this girl, and it seemed like she really liked me. I guess I just wasn't good enough."

"Oh, don't say that," Corky told him. "You're funny, and kind, and really handsome."

"Are you trying to tell him something?" Juston asked.

"I just mean that we've known Andy for a while, and any girl would be lucky to have him," Corky said.

"That's true," Hank said. "So what if this girl wasn't the one? You need to get back on that horse, or elephant, or whatever animal you've got laying around, and get back out there!"

"Yeah, he's right, and most importantly- ooh, the next show's starting," Juston said as he looked at the screen.

* * *

 **X-Babies**

A pair of legs in green and white stockings was sitting in a wheelchair with no visible arms as it wheeled through the gates of the Genosha Land Amusement Park.

"I hope you enjoy your day here," Nanny Xavier told them in a voice that sounded like Patrick Stewart doing a falsetto. "Come along, X-Babies!"

"I want to go on the Pirates of Carrion Cove ride!" Baby Cyke shouted as he ran through the gates.

"I want to go the Haunted X-Mansion!" Shadowkitty said as she followed.

"I'm the best there is at what I do, and what I do is go see the Hellfire Club Jamboree!" Wolvie told them as he came through the gate.

"I want to hear the Friends of Humanity sing 'It's a Small World After All!'!" Shower said as she clapped her hands.

"We'll have time for all of you to go on your rides," Nanny Xavier told them. "Unless something tragic occurs."

As soon as Nanny Xavier said that, a large mouse shaped airship that looked just like the Hindenburg started floating over the amusement park. A high-pitched, cheerful sounding German voice shouted some vaguely Nazi-esque sayings as a picture of Dalt Wisney's detached head appeared on a viewscreen.

"Prepare to be conquered!" Dalt Wisney shouted in a thick German accent.

"Well... crap," Baby Cyke said as his head lowered toward the ground. "So much for a day at the park."

"That ship has a good hour before it lands, we can still enjoy the rides!" Shadowkitty said as she tugged on his arm. "Can we, Nanny Xavier?"

"Make it quick," Nanny Xavier said with a laugh as she watched the X-Babies run off to enjoy their day. Less than an hour later, the entire park was going up in flames with people running and screaming everywhere. Amongst the rubble, Wolvie popped up and smiled.

"Now this day was," Wolvie said as he popped his claws. "X-citing!"

"Come along, children, it's time to go home!" Nanny Xavier told the group as they headed for the gate. "You've had a long day, it's time to get you to bed."

As they walked toward the gate, they heard the screams and pleas of the people begging for help from Dalt Wisney's army of armed anamorphic creatures.

"A hyuck! Die genetic undesirables!" a large anthropomorphic dog said as he fired a high-powered laser at everyone.

"Best day ever!" Baby Cyke said as he smiled. "Nanny Xavier, can we go to Chuck E. Mephisto's tomorrow?"

"We'll see," Nanny Xavier said with a laugh as a severed limb fell down behind the group as they walked away. "I love you, X-Babies."

 _After These Messages, We'll Be Right Back_

Woody Allen went out onto a terrace to start making a speech, but started messing up almost immediately. He was stuttering, drop his cue cards, and bumbling around until a hand reached out to him, holding a candy bar.

"Eat this, you're not yourself when you're hungry," the man said as Woody Allen took a bite of the candy bar. "Better?"

Seconds later, Hitler stepped out onto the terrace and started giving his big speech to his followers.

You're not you when you're hungry. Grab a SNICKERS.

The four teenagers just stared at the last commercial with open mouths.

* * *

 **The Deadpool Mysteries**

The green van marked 'The Misery Machine' was driving down the street when the driver of the van came to a stop. Johnny Storm was wearing 70's era clothes, including an ascot.

"Why'd we stop?" Jubilee asked, wearing glasses, an orange sweater and mini-skirt. "Did you run over Scrappy again?"

"Did you hear me backing up to do it again?" Johnny asked her as he pointed to the large spooky mansion. "We're here."

"Johnny, that looks like a haunted mansion," Aunt May said, wearing a purple dress and high heels. "What are we doing here?"

"We're solving a mystery!" Johnny shouted with anticipation.

"Yeah, it's that kind of parody, kids. But hey, it's better than 12 pages of Alpha sitting around moping because he can't get any," Deadpool said as he sat in the back, holding Ms. Lion. "Let's get this over with, I've got a sequel to film."

Misery Inc. headed inside the mansion, where they heard ghostly sounds.

"Was that a ghost?" Jubilee asked.

"No, I think that was my stomach," Johnny said as canned laughter was heard. "Was that canned laughter?

"How is there an audience, this is a cartoon," Deadpool said. "And better yet, why am I not the only one who could hear that?" Deadpool pushed Johnny against the wall, holding a gun to his head. "STOP STEALING MY BIT!"

"I know, let's split up!" Johnny said, nearly peeing himself.

"Ooh, good idea, let's split up in the large, haunted mansion where a homicidal ghost could be lurking," Deadpool said. "Come on, Ms. Lion, let's go find some chimichangas in the ktichen while Johnny tries to bang these two offscreen."

"Oh, I'm gonna try," Johnny told him as they walked past a painting of a young Charles Xavier, whose eyes were following them. Deadpool backed up and spray painted a blindfold over the painting.

Shortly, in the kitchen where Deadpool and Ms. Lion were eating chimichangas, the pair heard a screaming.

"Ghost!" Johnny shouted as he ran in.

"Dude, you have fire powers, can't you just nuke it?" Deadpool asked. "No wonder they replaced you with that annoying robot in your 70's cartoon."

"Don't look now," Jubillee said. "But the ghost is right behind you!"

Deadpool turned around and saw a man in a wheelchair, covered in a glowing green blanket.

"How the &#* did Scooby Doo last 47 years on this kind of bull$#!%?" Deadpool asked as he pulled out a large gun. "Let's see if you bleed ectoplasm."

"Don't shoot!" the man shouted as Ms. Lion tugged at the blanket, pulling it off as everyone gasped.

"It's old man Arcade, the guy who runs the old amusement park!" Johnny said.

"And I would have gotten away with it if weren't for you meddling kids and your dumb dog," Arcade said.

"Why were you haunting a mansion if you own an amusement park?" Aunt May asked.

"Well, you see, there's a really simple explanation-"

BLAM!

Arcade slumped down in the wheelchair, having had his head blown clean off. Deadpool blew the smoke off the end of his gun as everyone just looked at him. "WHY?"

"I'm still Deadpool!" the merc shrugged as a 70's cop theme song started playing.

 **EXECUTIVE PRODUCER**

 **TOBIAS CHRISTOPHER**

 _After These Messages, We'll Be Right Back_

A boy was standing at his locker when another boy came up to him.

"Hey, Joey, I got some stuff you just gotta try!" the other boy said.

"What is it?" Joey asked as the revealed a plastic bag filled with drugs.

"PCP, you know, Crack,"

"Gee, I don't know," Joey said.

"What are you, chicken?" the other boy said.

The scene cut to a video in a classroom, with Captain America appearing on the screen.

"Joey's in a jam, what should he do?"

A little raised her hand. "Get out of there!"

"Good idea, let's see if Joey's that smart," Cap said as the scene cut back to the hallway.

"I'm not a chicken," Joey said to the boy. "You're a turkey!"

The awesome power of Joey's comeback blasted the other boy through several walls, landing out in the parking lot, where the Punisher was waiting with gun loaded.

Back in the classroom, Captain America was just staring blankly at the classroom.

"Don't do drugs?"

* * *

"I can't believe it's noon already," Juston said as he stood up to stretch. "It's a sunny day out, let's go out and have some fun."

"What's the point? I tried having fun last night and look what happened," Andy said.

"Dude, you need to snap out of it, it's just one girl, there are a billion others out there," Corky said as he grabbed Andy's arm.

"She wasn't just one girl, she was _the_ girl," Andy said. "The girl I've had a crush on most of my life."

"Guys, let me handle this," Hank said as he sat down next to Andy. "You liked 'Firefly', right?"

"Yeah," Andy said. "That was a great show, cancelled way too early."

"Okay, you loved a t.v. show that got taken away way too soon, what did you do?" Hank asked.

"I started watching Supernatural instead," Andy said. "So?"

"You only started watching Supernatural because Firefly wasn't around," Hank said. "And which show do you love more?"

"Supernatural, duh," Andy told him. "So you're saying I wouldn't have found that show if I'd stuck with Firefly?"

"Sometimes a good show has to be cancelled before you find a better one," Hank told him as he patted Andy's shoulder. "What do you say we go play basketball in the park?"

"Okay, let me get dressed and we can go," Andy said as he headed for the stairs.

"I think he's going to be okay," Hank told the others. Andy headed to his room and saw Casey standing there.

"Andy, about last night," Casey said.

"It's alright, I'm getting over it," Andy told him. "Oh yeah, by the way, &# & you for stealing my crush, and double &#^ you for eating the last of the Fruity Pebbles."

Andy walked into his room as Casey just stood there with his jaw open. The other boys were standing there, laughing.

"Dude," Juston said with a grin. "I think you just ticked off the most powerful person in the universe. I'd hate to be you right now."

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN ALPHA #13!**


	14. Sweet & Sour 16

**Alpha #13**

 **"Sweet & Sour 16"**

 _* This issue takes place before Alpha #11_

Aaron Young was a brilliant engineer, having graduated from high school at age 13, then having graduated from college at age 17, with several degrees in engineering and science. It was no shock at all that the military recruited the young man straight out of college to help design military weapons to help in the war overseas.

Aaron loved his work, and helped create several weapons over the years that would help the military wage war all over the globe in the name of peace. If fact, all Aaron ever knew was weapon building, it was his life since he was young. All of his school science projects had involved some kind of destructive device, which he claimed were in the name of peace.

But the bigger and grander Aaron's designs became, the more it became clear that Aaron was losing his grip on reality. His weapons were getting bigger and deadlier, one day culminating in the creation of the Omega, a military exo-skeleton that was supposed to help bring peace and democracy to overseas nations that were in need of help. But the more he worked on the Omega, the more deadly it became.

"Shrapnel bombs? Flying orbs with blades that stick out? Swinging chainsaws?" Colenel Neuget said as he looked over the designs. "Even Hitler would call this overkill!"

"Oh, this is just the beginning," Aaron told him. "I'm working on a design for the Omega that will be four times as big! The war will be over in a matter of hours if we mass produce them!"

"My God, you're insane," the Colonel told him.

"I'm not insane, I just want to bring peace to this world, just like you," Aaron told him. "Sometimes to get peace, you have to get a little violent."

"A little violent? This thing looks like the love child of Zack Snyder and Michael Bay!" the Colonel shouted. "That's it, you're off the project!"

"You can't kick me off the Omega project! This is my baby!" Aaron shouted back. "I've personally designed every inch of this exo-skeleton!"

"This project will now be under the guidance of engineers who aren't so... bloodthirsty," the Colonel told him. "You are dismissed!"

"This isn't the last they've heard of me," Aaron said as he stormed off. "The Omega is mine, and only I know what it needs."

* * *

 _*This part takes place during Alpha #1_

Two years later, and the Omega was ready for its first test run. All of the military brass were there, waiting to see if the taxpayers money had yielded the results they needed to end the war. But no one realized that Aaron was on the base, and had intended to steal his creation back. Having knocked out the pilot, Aaron climbed into the exo-skeleton, touching the control panel.

"Hello, baby, Daddy's home," Aaron said in a comforting tone. "Now, let's show them what the Omega can do in the right hands."

Twenty minutes later, the military base was up in flames as the Omega was stomping toward the city. "Now, let's really see what this suit can do! I am unstoppable!"

Captain America and his new sidekick, American Ace, were watching the destruction and were doing what they could to slow the Omega down, but nothing they were throwing at the machine was slowing it down.

"I don't think we're having any effect on it, sir!" American Ace shouted as he was tossed to the ground.

"We're all that stands between this thing and the people of the city!" Captain America told him. "We can't give up!"

And that's when Alpha appeared in the sky to help fight the machine. Ten minutes later, the fight was over, with the machine, as well as an entire city block, being destroyed. After Captain American had given the new hero a stern talking to, Aaron Young was taken into military custody.

"My baby," Aaron said with tears in eyes as he watched Alpha flying away. "That boy is responsible for this. He'll pay for killing my creation!"

* * *

 _10 Months Later_

It was Tobey Garfield's 16th birthday party, and all of his friends were there. Well, the people he tolerated him, anyway. You see, Tobey Garfield wasn't exactly a people person. He was a spoiled rich kid whose parents bought him anything he wanted to keep him happy, which meant he could pay off people to come hang out with him.

Tobey took great pride in having the best of everything. The perfect hair; the perfect smile; the perfect wardrobe. This also extended to the people whom he could consider his friends, if he actually knew their names. All of them were the most popular kids at his school, who were just hanging out at his place because of his game room, basketball court, and home movie theater with the latest theatrical releases.

All but two of the most popular kids were hanging around, those two being Jerrica and Devon, neither of whom were interested in money or possessions. Jerrica just wanted to work hard to get into a good college, and Devon's main focus was keeping his little brother safe from their drunken father. Partying with a rich kid that couldn't even be bothered to learn their names was the last thing on either teen's list.

But that was of no concern to Tobey Garfield, he had everything he wanted. Money, cars, video games, people who loved him, he pretty much had it all. Everything but the one present he was longing for that still hadn't arrived.

"When's he coming?" one of the cheerleaders asked, getting bored. It had been tow hours and the promised guest hadn't shown yet. That was the main drawing point of the party. Not Tobey turning 16; not the free food or gift bags; not the lazer tag tournament. No, it was all about the big guest that had been promised.

"He'll be here, I know he will," Tobey told her. "Go ride the horse again, I'll let everyone know when he's here."

The party had started at 10:00 a.m. on the dot, and here it was going on 3:00 p.m., and still no sign of his fabled guest. The ice cream cake was starting to melt, and the gusts were getting bored. Even the hired magicians and clowns were starting to wonder when this hell was going to end so they could collect their pay and go home.

"Son, are you sure he's coming?" Tobey's mother asked as the teen looked at her.

"How DARE you talk to me like that, mother, of course he's coming!" Tobey shouted at her. "Why are you out here? You should be in the kitchen making more snacks!"

The woman quickly ran back to the house as Tobey just looked at his watch. Where was he?

* * *

Days earlier, Andy Maguire was goofing around with his best friend, Casey, as they stood at their lockers.

"So, there she is," Casey told him. "You finally going to ask her to the dance next week?"

"I don't know," Andy told him nervously. "I don't think I brought a chance og pants if she says yes. Hey, look, there's that new kid, Tobey. Hey, Tobey."

"Did I give you poor kids permission to talk to me?" Tobey asked as he walked past. "I didn't think so, so get lost."

"What's that guy's problem?" Casey asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad we don't have to hang around with him," Andy said. "Let's get to class early so I can catch a quick nap."

"What time did you get home last night?" Casey asked.

"Late," was all Andy could tell him. His late nights as Alpha were keeping him out later and later the more supervillains showed up in his city.

"Jerrica," Tobey said as he approached her. "I take it you'll be coming to my sixteenth birthday party this weekend?"

"I don't think so," Jerrica said. "I've got a lot on my plate at the moment."

As she went to open her locker, Tobey pushed it closed. "You're the most popular girl in school, showing up would convince all the other cool kids to be there. Besides, I need you to do me a... favor." Andy and Casey were walking by when when they heard him talking about this favor. "You know Alpha personally, don't you?"

"He's given me a few exclusive interviews, so?" Jerrica asked.

"So I want him to make an appearance at my party, being Alpha's #1 fan and all" Tobey told her. "I'll pay him whatever he wants to show up. Money's no object."

"I don't think I can ask him to do that," Jerrica told him.

"Money's NO object," Tobey said again. "For him, or you."

"Alright, that's enough," Devon said as he got between them. "Back off, rich boy. She's not for sale, and I can pretty much guarantee that Alpha isn't either."

"And I thought you were cool," Tobey said as he brushed past Devon.

"You hear that? He's offering money for Alpha to show up," Casey said as he looked at Andy. "Maybe you should-"

"Uh, no," Andy quickly replied. "Look, I know I'm strapped for cash these days , but Andy Maguire is no one's hooker. Well, except for maybe Black Widow, and let's face it, I'd do that for free."

* * *

 _Now_

Tobey had promised everyone that Alpha would come to the party to hang out and show just how cool Tobey was to everyone. The plan was to get Alpha there and boost his own popularity, but now it was almost six o'clock and it would be getting dark soon.

The guests were all starting to leave as Tobey started to get angry. "No! He was supposed to be here! I offered him money!" the boy shouted as he turned the table with the cake over. "How dare he refuse me! ME!"

"Son, calm down, maybe he didn't get the message," his father said.

"I took out newspapers ads! Radio commercials! Billboards!" Tobey shouted. "And he has the gall to not even respond! I'm his #1 fan!"

Tobey started destroying everything in sight as his parents backed away.

"Should we do something?" his mother asked.

"Let's just let him work through this," his father replied as he held onto her while their son destroyed the backyard in a fit of rage.

"I hate you!" Tobey shouted. "You should have worked harder to get Alpha here! You never give me what I want! Never!"

His parents headed inside to give their son time alone to deal with his anger, not realizing the chain of events that had started, which was going to endanger everyone in the city...

"Alpha's going to pay for humiliating me..."

* * *

It had taken time while in the military prison while Aaron was serving a life sentence, but the engineer had finally smuggled in enough components into his cell to build a way to escape. It was a tuning fork hooked up a small hand held device.

"Put your earphones in, Murphy," Aaron told his roommate. "This is going to get...loud."

Murphy did what he was told as Aaron also put his on. He gently kissed his creation as he headed to the bars on his cell, tapping the tuning fork against it, sending shockwaves out for miles. The entire prison started rumbling as the guards and prisoners covered their ears in pain from the vibrations. Debris started falling as Aaron watched the devastation. Soon, the wall gave way, and with the guards in too much pain from their ears bleeding, Aaron and Murphy easily walked out as the vibrations started dying down.

"This is where we part ways, old friend," Aaron told the man. "Just try to avoid killing anymore nuns and orphans, okay? That's how you got in this mess in the first place."

"See you around," Murphy said as he headed for the nearest convent/orphanage. Aaron started heading into the nearest town to get a change of clothes and some supplies. He had a lot of work to do to get his revenge on Alpha.

* * *

It was the morning of the Halloween dance, and Andy was looking forward to his first date with Jerrica. He could hardly contain his happiness as he headed toward school, listening to his Ipod, when the news report cut in.

"This just in: A military prison escape has just happened at the Fort Pillow military base, which has been all but totaled. So far the only two prisoners reported as having escaped are Dr. Aaron Young and Murphy Mortimer. Both are considered armed and extremely dangerous. A manhunt has been put into effect as of-"

"That's weird, this is my personal playlist, not a radio station," Andy said to himself as he recognized the names. "Aaron Young? The guy who built that Omega robot I fought my first time out as Alpha,"

Andy started to remember as he saw his heroic self flying toward the scene.

"Hey, moron!" Deadpool shouted as he stood on a rooftop below as Alpha flew over during the flashback. "They already covered this earlier in the issue!"

Andy snapped out of it as he headed behind a tree to change into costume. Seconds later, Alpha flew out and into the sky as he started to search for the escaped felons.

Alpha was flying over the city, looking for any signs of trouble when he saw something was wrong at the convent/orphanage.

"That's odd, Sister Whoopi is always smoking a cigarette at this time," Alpha said as he flew closer. "Something must be wrong."

Alpha landed on the roof as he heard screams coming from inside. He burst through the door on the roof and flew downstairs to find Murphy holding a chainsaw in front of a nun and classroom full of orphans.

"So many to choose from," Murphy said with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. "Who do I do first?"

"How about me?" Alpha asked as he shot a photon blast from his hand, knocking the chainsaw out of Murphy's hand. He quickly grabbed one of the orphans to use as a shield.

"You gotta blast this kid to get to me," Murphy told him.

"Alright, let's calm down," Alpha said as he put his hands down. "Let the kid go. I'm sort of an orphan myself."

"Really?" Murphy asked with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Tell you what, you let the kid go, and I'll let you have a free shot at me," Alpha told him. "I won't fight back with my hands or anything. You get one shot, free and clear. I'll even keep my hands behind my back."

Murphy couldn't resist and let the kid go before he walked over, cackling evilly as he balled his hand into a fist and went to punch Alpha to knock him out. But as his fist flew forward, it hit his mental shield that popped up whenever he saw danger coming. Murphy heard his bones crack in his hand as Alpha just smirked.

"Oh, did I mention that I have a force field that protects me?" Alpha asked. "Sorry about that."

Alpha went to punch the guy when the Sister stopped him. "No violence!"

"Seriously?" Alpha asked with a sigh as he grabbed some rope and tied the guy up. "I'll drop this guy off with the proper authorities."

As he was about to take off, a little girl tugged at his costume. "Are you really an orphan?"

"Well, kinda," Alpha said to her. "My parents didn't want me, but I did find a couple of folks who really wanted me in their lives. The same thing can happen for all of you."

"Perhaps you would like to come back later and visit with the children and tell them about some of your adventures?" the Sister asked, trying to guilt trip him into it.

"Okay," Alpha told her as the children cheered. "Uh, not tonight, though, I kinda got a big thing happening, but I'll be back soon, I promise."

Alpha took off into the air, towing Murphy along as he headed toward the prison.

* * *

Tobey was throwing away the last of his Alpha stuff. Ever since the hero had failed to show up at his birthday party, he'd become the laughing stock of the school. Now he couldn't even get the cool kids to hang out with him, even if he paid them, which he had already been doing.

"This is all Alpha's fault," Tobey said bitterly as he tossed the last poster into the garbage. "I'll find a way to get even with him."

He closed the lid on the garbage can when he thought he heard someone calling his name. He looked around, not seeing anyone as his name was whispered again. Tobey looked around and was startled when Aaron jumped out of the bushes.

"Uncle Aaron?" Tobey asked. "Aren't you supposed to be...in jail?"

"Early release," Aaron smirked. "How's my favorite nephew?"

"Bad," Tobey told him. "My life is ruined, and it's all because of Alpha."

"Alpha? The brat who destroyed my precious Omega?" Aaron asked him. "He's not a hero, he's a menace, and once I get a lab so I can start designing my new Omega, I'm going to destroy him."

"I want to help," Tobey said. "He deserves to die for what he did to me."

"Okay, kid, but first I'm going to need to lay low while I get things together to start our plan," Aaron said.

"I know just the place," Tobey told him. "Come on."

* * *

After dropping Murphy off at the prison, Alpha realized that at this point that he was going to be late for school if he didn't hurry. He flew as fast as he could back toward the school, flying behind a tree and changing just in time to fly as fast as he could toward the school without anyone seeing him. He ran in and jumped into his chair just as the bell rang.

"Glad you could make it," Casey told him. "An Alpha thing?"

"How'd you know?"

"You're not wearing shoes," Casey told him as Andy looked down at his stocking feet.

"Crap, I must have left them in my bag with my costume in the park," Andy told him. "Think anyone will notice?"

The teacher walked past and saw Andy's feet sticking out. She just rolled her eyes and walked past, not even caring at this point.

"Here we are," Tobey said as he led his Uncle Aaron into the old warehouse. "This is the place."

Tobey turned on the light to reveal a lab full of machinery and tech. Aaron just looked around in awe. "What is this place?"

"This is where I hired some lab nerds to build my science fair project. It got me a B, so I had them all drummed out of their fields," Tobey told him. "The place is yours since Daddy owns the building and we can't get it rented out."

"I'll take it," Aaron told him. "But I'll also need to have something delivered here, but it might be a bit...illegal."

"If it'll get me popular again, I don't care, I'll take care of it," Tobey told him. "What do you need?"

* * *

 _Monday Morning_

 _Horizon Labs_

Dr. Samuel Stone walked into the building after taking a much needed weekend off. He had been working feverishly over the last few weeks to try to get closer to the solution of what to do with the impending alien invasion, including helping Alpha to train with his powers.

The man walked into his lab and flipped on the switch, finding the place had been ransacked. "Oh my God."

Dr. Stone started rushing around, trying to find out what had been stolen as he dialed Andy Maguire's number.

Casey had already left for school as Andy was getting dressed in his bedroom. He hadn't said a word to Casey since Friday night, and really wasn't looking forward to what he'd say when he did finally say what was on his mind. Andy was about to pull on his shirt when he got a text from Dr. Stone.

"What's up, Doc?" Andy asked as he arrived at the lab ten minutes later. His Alpha costume had been tucked safely in his backpack as he looked around the place. "What happened here?"

"A robbery while I was gone over the weekend," Dr. Stone told him. "Whoever broke in knew exactly how to bypass the alarms and security measures."

"What'd they get?" Andy asked. "A fast spreading mutant virus? A car with A.I. that could go rogue and start killing? A way to bring dead pets back to life without their souls?"

Dr. Stone just looked at him. "They got-"

* * *

Aaron just smiled as he got a tear in his eye. "It's so beautiful. I helped design this, you know, before Horizon stole the design from me. But now it's back where it belongs."

"But the thing doesn't work," Tobey told him as he kicked it. "How is this going to help us get our revenge?"

"Oh, it's going to work, I helped build it, remember?" Aaron asked as he looked at the hyper-kinetic energy generator, not knowing the fact that it's what gave Alpha his powers. "I put a fail safe into it that only I can bypass to get it running after its initial first few uses. A little... security measure. Once I get it working again, the fun's really going to begin."

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Omega Rising, Part 1

"This is your big plan?" Tobey Garfield asked as he stood with his Uncle Aaron in the old abandoned warehouse that they were making their base of operations.

"Behold, the Omega!" Aaron shouted as he looked up at the eight foot tall exo-skeleton. It was golden, with several weapons at its disposal. "It's ten times as powerful as the last version. And with the hyper-kinetic energy generator, I will have unlimited power. Alpha doesn't stand a chance."

"You mean like he didn't the first time?" Tobey asked.

"This time will be different," Aaron told him. "This time the Omega will have an undeing power source. This time, Alpha dies."

 **Alpha #14**

 **"Omega Rising, Part One"**

Andy Maguire ate his breakfast slowly, trying to avoid the gaze of his adopted brother, Casey, who was sitting across the way. Casey was eating his breakfast just as slowly as their parents tried to figure out what was going on.

"Are you two okay?" Penelope asked as she looked between them. "Are you getting sick? Is that why you're both eating so slow?"

"I'm just making sure Casey doesn't steal my breakfast," Andy said as he kept his eyes locked on Casey.

"Well, maybe if you'd have moved faster, I wouldn't have gotten so close to it in the first place," Casey retorted.

"Boys, we have two full boxes of Cap'n Crunch, no one's going to go without," Reid told them as Casey's cellphone rang.

"Oh, it's my new girlfriend," Casey said with a devious smirk as he looked over at Andy. "I'd better get this."

"You have a girlfriend?" Penelope asked. "Aw, my little boy's growing up."

"Yeah, into a homewrecker," Andy muttered under his breath as he finished eating. "I'm going to school."

"There is no school today, remember?" Reid asked. "It's National Pizza day. We're all going Downtown later to watch the parade."

"I'm not in the mood for pizza," Andy said as his foster parents gasped.

"He must be sick," Penelope said as she felt his forehead. "He doesn't seem to have a fever."

"I gotta go," Casey said as he grabbed his sneakers from beside the door. "Going to see my new girlfriend before we head to the parade. Be back later."

"Check that, he's burning up," Penelope said as she pulled her hand away from a fuming Andy's forehead.

* * *

 _Downtown_

"The biggest holiday of the year, and I get stuck babysitting," Devon said as he walked into the coffee shop next to Jerrica. Devon's little brother Branson was trailing behind.

"Oh, come on, your little brother's adorable," Jerrica told him.

"Hear that? She thinks I'm adorable," Branson said, sticking his tongue out.

"I can't believe you're actually going to date that loser," Devon said as they found a booth. "And why'd you have me come along if you're meeting with him?"

"Because we're going to be getting pictures for the story I'm writing on the Pizza Day parade," Jerrica reminded him. "I don't want to lose you in the crowd since there's going to be thousands of people in the streets."

"Whatever, I just want to get a coffee to get me going," Devon said as he walked up to the counter, knowing what everyone wanted. There weren't that many people there yet, so Devon quickly made it to the front of the line, where the barista approached.

"Can I help you?" J.B. asked. He was a recently transferred high school senior who'd been working there for the past few weeks to earn some extra cash. He smiled at Devon, whose heart almost stopped as he stared into J.B.'s big blue eyes. Then the young man brushed his dirty blonde hair out of his eye and Devon just lost all concentration. For for the first time in his young life, Devon was lovestruck.

"Handsome.. I- I mean... coffee," Devon said as Branson pushed him aside.

"What my big brother means is he wants a grande mocha latte with cinnamon; his friend at the table wants a granda caramelized honey latte, and I want a tall hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and cinnamon," Branson said as he looked between his brother and J.B..

J.B. blushed a bit, seeing the way Devon was smirking idiotically at him as he rung up the order. "I'll have that right out to you."

"Jeez, Devon, why didn't you just pull him across the counter and kiss him right there?" Branson asked as they went to sit down.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Devon told him as he tried to act cool. "I just... lot my train of thought."

Branson looked back at the barista and started formulating a plan. If Devon wasn't go find a date, then it was up to him to get his big brother out there.

* * *

"Come on, Andy," Juston said as he talked to Andy over the phone. "Come to the parade. The guys are going to be there. You need to get out and just chill for a while."

"You mean to a place where Casey and Jerrica, not to mention everyone who has a significant other, will be?" Andy asked. "I don't need a reminder of how alone I am."

"Hey, Corky, Hank, and me don't have girls," Juston told him as he saw Corky flirting with a girl running the hot dog cart. "Well, Hank and me," Juston saw Hank chatting up a girl who was sitting at an outdoor cafe. "Damn. Mind if I come to your house and hang out?"

"I think I'll just take a walk in the park or something," Andy told him. "I'll catch you guys later."

"Turn it on!" Aaron shouted as Tobey flipped the lever on the generator. The machine powered up, giving the Omega a neverending energy supply. It wasn't long before it was at full power.

"I want to drive it," Tobey told him.

"Not just yet, I need to give it a test run," Aaron said as he climbed into it.

"But I must be the one to destroy Alpha!" Tobey shouted.

"And you will be, I just need to make sure this thing can stand up against that brat first," Aaron said as he started the machine up. "You stay here and man the generator. If I can stand up against Alpha, then I'll give him the beating of a lifetime. Then you'll get the pleasure of finishing him."

"Excellent," Tobey smirked. "I am going to tear Alpha limb from limb."

* * *

Andy was walking through the park, looking down at his phone, seeing texts from his friends, asking him to come join them at the parade. He just didn't feel like being around other people right now, and was just wanting to be alone. He was so distracted by staring down at his phone that he didn't feel someone stick a gun into his back.

"Your phone and wallet, now!" the robber said.

"Is that all?" Andy asked with a smirk. He was wondering if he's see some action today. It wouldn't take any effort at all to take this punk down. He pulled out his wallet as the thief took both his phone and wallet. "Don't lose those, you're going to be giving them back in about ten seconds."

"Is that a fact?" the robber asked as he clubbed Andy in the back on t eh head to knock him out. Andy fell to the ground as the robber was tempted to shoot him so he couldn't follow.

"That's not very nice," a voice said as the robber turned around, qucikly getting sucker punched. A punch to the gut followed, before the robber was flipped onto the ground. The last thing the robber saw before getting knocked out cold was the blurry shape of a female, whose fist was coming right towards him.

* * *

Shortly, Andy woke up on a park bench. His vision came back into a focus and thought he saw an angel standing in front of him. As his eyes readjusted to the daylight, he saw a teenage girl standing in front of him, dressed in pink in blue, which matched her hair. The girl's hair reached past her shoulders, which was pink with blue streaks running through it. She stood 6 feet tall with probably the warmest smile he'd ever seen.

"I think you lost these," the girl said as she handed Andy his wallet and phone.

"What happened?" Andy asked as he rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"You were mugged, but he had a change of heart," the girl said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Andy said as he looked up at her. "You- you saved me, didn't you?"

"Don't make a big deal out of it or anything, I was doing what was right," the girl told him. "Andy, isn't it? I had to look at your ID just in case I had to call an ambulance if you didn't come to right away."

"Yeah," Andy said. "Who are you?"

"The name's Hope," the girl smiled. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Wait, I owe you," Andy told her. "Do you maybe want to get some dinner? My treat."

"Seriously?" Hope said. "You should probably know that I'm transgender before this conversation goes any further. You can walk away if you want, I'm used to it."

Andy just stared up at her. "Do you like pizza? I can go for some pizza. Let's get some pizza."

* * *

At the parade, Devon, Casey and Jerrica were watching the floats come down the street, while Branson was looking around.

"Parade's out there, little brother," Devon told him.

"I know, I was just expecting someone," Branson said as he saw J.B. coming through the crowd with a brown bag.

"Someone order a special delivery?" J.B. asked as he saw Devon and Branson. "Oh, it's you again."

"I didn't order-" Devon started to say as Branson got in between them.

"I got hungry, so I had some stuff delivered," Branson said as he looked at his watch. "Well, it's five o'clock, isn't your shift at the coffee house over?"

"Well, yeah, but how did you-" J.B. said as Branson nudged him closer to Devon. Branson just *happened* to sneak into the back to look at the work schedule, timing J.B.'s arrival perfectly.

"Then stay, enjoy the parade, you deserve to unwind," Branson said as Devon gave him a death glare. "What?"

"Branson, you don't even know if that guy is gay," Jerrica whispered to him.

"I looked up his Facebook profile," Branson whispered back. "He's got a shirtless picture of Johnny Storm as his profile picture and he owns the limited edition 'Complete Works of Madonna' in the cone bra packaging. If he's straight, then I'm Kathy Bates."

* * *

"Never seen you around school before," Andy said as he sat across from Hope. "You'd think I'd remember hair like that."

"My family just moved here," Hope told him. "They've been really supportive and wanted to give me a fresh start."

"A fresh start?" Andy asked.

"Up until a few months ago, I finally got up the courage to tell my parents who I was," Hope told him. "It was a little awkward at first, but they just wanted me to happy. So I grew out my hair, got a whole new wardrobe, and here I am."

"Well, that is a nice outfit," Andy told her.

"You know, you don't have to be afraid to ask me questions about it," Hope told him.

"Nope, no questions," Andy told her. "I was taught to always judge a person by who they are on the inside, not what they look like. Unless you're a person who likes to kick puppies. Gotta draw that line somewhere."

"I love puppies," Hope told him. "You're... not like anyone I've ever met, Andy. You're probably the first genuinely good person I've met since I got here."

"I hope you find a lot more friends, too," Andy said. "I can show you around school and stuff on Monday if you want, show you some of the fun places to hang out."

"I'd like that," Hope said as the two continued eating.

* * *

After the two had parted ways for the afternoon so that Hope could head home and help her parents with the household chores, Andy headed toward the parade and saw Casey and Jerrica holding hands. He wanted to turn around to go home until Hank put an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy!" Hank smiled as he led Andy toward the crowd. "About time you showed up!"

"I don't want to stay very long," Andy said as he saw Juston and Corky. The two were about to meet up with their friends when a rumbling was heard. A large shadow flew overhead as everyone started looking up. The large shadow hovered over one of the parade floats and started getting larger as everyone on the float ran away in a panic. The massive form of the Omega landed on top of it, destroying the float completely.

"ALPHA!" Young shouted, his voice echoing. "COME AND FIGHT ME!"

"Well, this isn't at all what I was expecting today," Andy said as he sighed. The crowd started screaming in a panic as Juston looked at his friends.

"A crowd this large? People are going to get trampled!" Juston realized.

"Even worse, there's no place for Andy to change into his costume," Hank said as he looked at Andy, who had already pulled his shirt off, leaving him bare-chested as he was ready to pull his costume out of his backpack.

"What?" Andy asked.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Omega Rising, Part 2

**Alpha #15**

 **"Omega Rising, Part Two"**

"This is no time for Dr. Who cosplaying!" Andy said as Hank shoved him into a phone booth. "What is this place?"

"It's a phone booth, idiot!" Hank shouted as he started getting undressed himself. "Get changed and hurry!"

"Where's Juston?" Andy asked as he started undoing his belt.

"He's getting something," Hank said as he pulled off his shirt before unzipping his own backpack. "What's the plan?"

"I'll deal with that thing, you guys get everyone out of the line of fire," Andy said as he dropped his pants. "The name of the game is saving as many people as we can."

It was then that an old woman opened the phone booth and saw the two young men standing there in their underwear. "SINNERS! BLASPHEMERS!"

"Hey, look over there! Kirk Cameron and those Duck Dynasty guys are headed toward the LGBT youth center with torches!" Andy shouted.

"Hang on, boys, I've got my holy water and branding iron!" the woman shouted as she ran off before Andy shut the door behind her.

* * *

The people were running away in a panic, knocking each other over trying to get away. Devon's younger brother Branson had been separated from his group in the chaos as the small child quickly found himself being shoved to the ground with people running over him.

Luckily for him, J.B., the coffee shop barista had spotted him just before he went down. As a quarterback for his high school football team, the young man quickly started shoving his way through the crowd.

"Hang on!" J.B. shouted as he pushed people aside, quickly arriving at the boy, seeing he was hurt. "Don't worry, Branson, I've got you. Just hang on."

Branson held on tightly as J.B. quickly scooped him up and started making his way out of the crowd, looking for a safe place until things died down.

* * *

"Alpha! Come out and face me!" Aaron Young said as he sat in the cockpit of the massive exoskeleton called the Omega, a military weapon of mass destruction. "Unless you're too scared!"

The people at the parade were starting to run away in a panic as a figure in a metal suit started flying in, shooting photon blasts at the Omega.

"Alpha will be here, shortly," Juston said under the mask of the purple and red armor. It resembled a human sized Sentinel. "Maybe I can play with you in the meantime."

"Don't waste my time, boy!" Young shouted as he fired a rocket at Juston, who dodged it as the rocket turned around and headed back. "It's a heat seeking missile, brat! Now bring me Alpha!"

The missile was about to hit Juston when Alpha grabbed the missile out of mid-air and ripped it in half. "Juston? Is that you?"

"Call me Sentinel," Juston told him as Alpha looked down at the crowd. "I'll take here of this jerk, you take care of the crowd with Woody."

"On it!" Juston said as he flew away. Alpha turned his attention to the Omega.

"Okay, now it's just you and me-" Alpha said, but found himself cut off as a car hit him in mid-air, sending him flying into the side of a building. The car fell toward the ground as Alpha found himself embedded into the building wall. "Okay, now I'm getting pissed."

* * *

Woody and Juston were trying to get the panicking crowd under control the best they could.

"Direct them towards Main and Washington street," Corky said over the radio into Juston's ear. "There's less traffic and more space so people won't get trampled."

"You heard him!" Juston shouted to Woody. "Get them as far away from this fight as possible!"

* * *

"Branson!" Devon shouted as he looked around. Casey and Jerrica were nearby, but Devon's little brother had gotten lost in the crowd a few minutes earlier when the panic started after the Omega had shown up. "Where are you!"

"We should split up," Casey told him. "Meet back at the cafe in fifteen minutes!"

Jerrica looked around. "Wait, J.B.'s gone, too!"

Devon got a text from his brother, looking up at the others. "We gotta go!"

* * *

"There's no escaping this time!" Aaron shouted as Alpha tried punching him. "This time, I'll finish you off for good!"

"You were fighting me on my first day on the job, nimrod!" Alpha shouted. "I've learned a few things since-"

The Omega grabbed him and started tossing him around, slamming Alpha into the ground and into buildings while holding onto his leg before slamming him hard enough into the ground to leave a crater.

"Okay, now I'm getting-" Alpha said the Omega kicked him a good thirty yards down the sidewalk.

* * *

Jerrica sat over Branson as he lay on the couch in the coffee house. the boy was badly bruised, but he'd otherwise be okay. She held the cold compress to his head as the boy slept.

"He'll be fine after he gets some rest," Jerrica said as she looked up at Casey. "He's lucky J.B. rescued him."

"You know, I always had Devon pegged for a bully and a real jerk, but... I saw the panic on his face when he realized his brother was missing," Casey told her as he sat down next to her. "I guess I finally see what you're talking about when you say he's an okay guy."

"Devon's my best friend," Jerrica told him as she held his hand. "I'm not saying you have to be best friends with him, but I do want my best friend and my boyfriend to at least get along."

"I'll try, for you," Casey said as he kissed her. "Now if I could just get Andy to come around."

"I'm sorry we hurt him," Jerrica said as she turned away. "He didn't deserve to find out like that. I just hope he forgives us someday."

Near the window, Devon was staring out the window as J.B. approached him.

"I owe you for saving my brother," Devon said as he faced his new hero. "Branson's all I have since our mother died and my dad spends his days drinking. I'm responsible for him, you know?"

"You love your family, I get that," J.B. said. "I really don't have a family. I've been bounced around from foster home to foster home since I was little. Never knew my real parents."

Devon pulled him into a hug, gently rubbing his back. "You saved my kid brother, I don't know how to repay you."

"Well, how about we talk about it over dinner some night?" J.B. asked.

"Are you ... asking me out?" Devon asked nervously.

"Well... let's just see what happens," J.B. smirked. "Right now, let's just call it two friends hanging out over burgers and fries."

* * *

"Even if you could get a hit in, you still wouldn't be able to beat me!" Aaron shouted. "The Omega is far more powerful than the last one, with an unlimited power supply!

"Where would you get-" Alpha started to say as the answer hit him. "The hyper-kinetic energy generator! You're the one who stole it!"

"I don't know how you knew about the generator, but it doesn't matter. You'll be dead before you can figure out where it is," Aaron told him as the Omega grabbed Alpha by the collar of his costume and punched him.

"No!" Tobey said over the intercom in the Omega. "You said I could destroy him!"

"And you will, I'm just softening him up," Aaron said. "I'm just letting him know that he's outmatched and there's nothing that- What the-"

The top half of Alpha's costume was hanging by the hood from the Omega's hand, bu thte hero himself was gone. Alpha tapped on its shoulder as it turned around, where Alpha was naked from the waist up, with only his domino mask covering his eyes and a John Cena 'U Can't C Me' ballcap over his hair.

"You want hyper-kinetic energy?" Alpha asked as the Omega went to punch him, but the hero grabbed its hands, locking his own with the Omega's as the two started to struggle. "Guess what, moron? I've got the same power source, only mine's bigger than yours is!"

Alpha started concentrating the photon charges in his hands, sending them flowing into the Omega's hands. At the warehouse, Tobey saw what was happening through the remote cam on the Omega's body.

"We'll just see about that," Tobey said as he increased the power being channeled into the Omega, who started pushing back against Alpha.

"Oh, yeah?" Alpha asked as he pushed back harder. "Come on, bring it!"

"Tobey, what are you doing?" Aaron asked as he saw the gauges on the Omega starting to overcharge. "That's too much power!"

"No, it's not enough, Alpha must be defeated!" Tobey shouted as he increased the power to full charge. "He has to beg for mercy!"

The hyper-kinetic energy generator started sparking, just as the Omega started smoking.

"What's the matter, can't take the heat?" Alpha asked through gritted teeth as he pushed harder. "Come on!"

"It's going to blow!" Aaron shouted as he hit the ejection button and shot up out of the Omega.

"Gotta get this thing outta here!" Alpha said as he picked up the Omega and flew it up as high as he could into the atmosphere. "Just hope I get it out of range before-"

Just as the Omega exploded into a giant fireball over the city, the hyper-kinetic energy generator itself exploded, bringing down the entire factory around Tobey before he could run away. Meanwhile, Aaron landed safely via parachute on the ground, Woody tossed a bolo around him as Sentinel grabbed him by the collar.

"It's back to jail for you, jerk," Woody said as he looked up into the sky. A single charred boot fell to the ground, along with Andy's John Cena cap. "Oh, no. Do you think he's-"

"I'll find him, you get this guy to the police," Sentinel said as he blasted off, scanning for ALpha's energy signature. Eventually he found the hero laying miles away in an open field. Sentinel landed near Alpha, rolling him over. "Come on, buddy, talk to me."

"My arm, I think it's broken," Alpha whispered before he passed out.

"You're otherwise alive, I'll get you back into your street clothes and get you to the hospital," Sentinel said as he held his friend's hand. "You're gonna be okay. The Omega's been destroyed, and everyone's safe. You did it, Alpha. You saved the day. It's over."

* * *

At the remains of the factory, which had been completely demolished in the explosion, the police and the firemen were trying to figure out what exactly had happened. There was no sign of life anywhere, except for the single hand that just punched its way up through the rubble, clenching his fist in anger...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Doc Ock Makes a Housecall!

_New York_

In an underground lab, several televisions were playing back footage of Alpha's exploits over the last few months. Watching the footage was Dr. Octopus, one of Spider-Man's most fearsome foes. He had been intrigued by the boy's power and was curious about where it came from. In the interest of science, the boy would have to be dissected so that the power could be put to better use than just mere crimefighting.

Dr. Octopus just needed a weakness to exploit, something that could bring Alpha to his knees and make him easy to capture. That's when he saw the trial footage where Devon had to testify over the murder of a teacher by a mob figure*.

 _(*Alpha #9)_

 _"Yeah, me and Alpha just happen to be best buds. We hang out all the time, that's how he knew to come save my bacon,"_ Devon said as the reporters swarmed him.

The villain just smirked to himself as his four long tentacled arms carried him toward the t.v. "I must go to Indiana. This young man is the key to bringing me Alpha. Then... infinite power."

 **Alpha #16**

 **"Doc Ock Makes a Housecall!"**

Andy Maguire was sitting in Dr. Stone's office, having spent the last day in bed recovering from his fight with the Omega*.

 _(*Last issue)_

"So that's what too much kinetic energy does," Andy said as he looked down at his left arm, which was in a sling. "I thought I was invulnerable."

"While your strength is increasing, and your cellular structure is making you less vulnerable, you are still a growing teenage boy," Dr. Stone told him. "You are still vulnerable to powerful forces, such as large explosions, especially those powered by kinetic energy. Luckily with your powers, you will heal faster than a normal person. I'd say in about a week or so, your arm will be as good as new."

"A week?" Andy asked. "I can't fight crime with one arm. There's only one thing I can do with one arm, Doc, and I don't do that in public."

* * *

"Comeoncomeoncomeon," Andy said as he struggled with the pickle jar in between his legs while standing in the kitchen.

* * *

"You can survive one week with a broken arm," Dr. Stone told him. "Maybe shorter, depending on how fast your healing powers are."

"Great, but what am I going to tell everyone?" Andy asked.

* * *

"Just a minor sprain?" Hope asked as she poked at Andy's arm the next day at school. "Looks pretty painful to me."

Andy tried to hold back the pain as she poked him. "Yeah. Doesn't hurt at all," Hope poked at it again. "Stop it!"

"I'm sorry I missed all the fun, I would have liked to see Alpha in action," Hope said as they walked down the hallway.

"So, you... like Alpha?" Andy asked.

"He's alright," Hope said. "But he gets to hang out with all those cool heroes, like Captain America and the Fantastic 4. Being a hero sounds so cool."

"I don't know, it does have its downside," Andy said as he looked down at his arm in the sling. He looked up and saw Devon standing at his locker. "Speaking of downsides."

"What are you looking at?" Devon asked as he thought what he just asked. "Oh God, is there a hair out of place? Do I have a zit? Tell me, Maguire, what's wrong with me!"

"Okay, you just left yourself open for a wide variety of comebacks," Andy told him. "Let's start with-"

"Out of the way!" Devon said as he pushed Andy aside when he saw J.B. walking down the hall. Hope caught Andy as Devon looked at himself in the mirror. Time seemed to slow down as the young man wearing the varsity football jacket walked down the hall to Animotion's 'Obsession'. Devon tried to play it cool as J.B. stopped at his locker, leaning up against it.

"Hey," J.B. said in a calm tone, giving a slight nod as Devon nearly melted at the one word.

"Hi," Devon said nervously.

"Am I missing something here?" Andy whispered. "Why is he acting like he wants to rip the new kid's shirt off and-," suddenly it hit him and his eyes went wide. "OHHHHHH."

"You, me, dinner tonight," J.B. said in a low tone so no one else would hear. Neither of them had come out publically, despite the fact that everyone in a half-mile radius could feel the heat between them. "You up for it?"

"Y- yes?" Devon said as he shifted his eyes.

"Cool," J.B. said as he smiled. "Pick you up at six at your place. See you later."

J.B. walked away as Devon looked at Jerrica. "Tell that just happened."

"That just happened," Jerrica said as Devon collected himself.

"Cool," Devon said, now refilled with confidence as he walked past Andy and Hope. "What are you looking at, losers?"

"Should he be on meds?" Hope asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Octopus wasn't too far away, tracking Devon's movements. He just needed to wait until the proper moment to strike...

* * *

Andy returned home after school, finding Casey and Jerrica on the couch while watching television. He tried to ignore them as he headed upstairs, where he closed the door to his bedroom and sat on his bed.

"When did my life become a soap opera?" Andy asked as he leaned back against his pillow. Just as he got comfortable, Hank knocked on his window.

"Hank? What's up?" Andy asked as he sat back up. "Is there a supervillain on the loose? A huge, looming threat to the city that I need to take care of?"

"What? No," Hank told him. "I'm heading back to Chicago this weekend to visit with Jack. The doctors say he might wake up eventually. And if he wakes up..."

"You'll have to move back home," Andy said."I'm really going to miss you if you go."

"I'm going to miss you guys, too," Hank told him. "You, and Juston, and Corky are like my family now. Maybe I can talk Jack into moving here or something."

"Chicago's your city, it needs its hero back," Andy told him. "But Jack has to wake up first."

"I know," Hank said. "Want to hang out tonight? Maybe kick a few bad guys butts?

"What the hell, I could use an extra arm this week," Andy said as he got up.

* * *

"I know this place kind of seems out of the way," J.B. said as he pulled into the restaurant parking lot. "But I thought you'd want to go to a place where-"

"We wouldn't be recognized," Devon said with a sigh. "It's not that I don't want people seeing us together, it's just... if my dad found out I was gay..."

"I get it," J.B. told him. "My foster parents are cool with it, but I just want the kids at school to look at me like I'm different, you know? I get enough of that when I tell people that I'm adopted."

"Do you know anything about your real parents?" Devon asked.

"No," J.B. told him. "From what I do know, my dad was never in the picture, and my mom put me up for adoption the second I was born. But it's cool, I eventually found people who love me like I was their own. For that I'm grateful."

As the two got out of the truck and headed into the restaurant, Dr. Octopus wasn't too far away. It didn't take too long for the two young men to be seated near the window, where they were given menus.

"So you used to play for the football team?" J.B. asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't keep my grades up, so I was benched," Devon said. "Team was on a losing streak until you came along. You're playing my position, you know."

"Yeah, sorry about that," J.B. said.

"Don't be, you're a great player," Devon told him. "I'm glad you came along. You're going to take the team places."

J.B. was about to respond when the metal tentacle shot through the window, grabbing Devon by the neck and pulling him out, bringing face to face with Doc Ock.

"You're the one I need," Doc Ock smiled. J.B. jumped through the window with a chair to bash on the villain's back when another tentacle pulled the chair away, while another picked him upside down by the leg, bringing him in front of Doctor Octopus. "You, however, I don't need. Except I'm going to let you live, if only to tell Alpha that I have his best friend. If he wants to see him alive again, tell him to meet me Lucas Oil Stadium at midnight. If he's even a second late, I flay his friend piece by piece."

The tentacle tossed J.B. back through the window, where he landed on a table, breaking it in half as Doc Ock stomped off, being carried by his tentacles.

"No," J.B. said as he tried to pick himself up before falling back to the ground.

* * *

Alpha and Woody had just returned to the top of a downtown building, having just stopped a carjacking.

"I don't think your arm's going to heal if you keep taking hits to it," Woody told him. "That crowbar must have hurt."

"Is my arm supposed to be numb?" Alpha asked as he shook it. "Oh, there it is. OW!"

"I'm going to miss this," Woody said as he leaned back against the wall. "I never had this much fun with Hawk-Owl."

"Why don't you stay here, then?" Alpha asked him. "Be your own hero instead of just being a sidekick. You've been doing great on your own since you started living here."

"I live in a boy's home with other orphaned kids," Woody told him. "I don't think my foster father's going to go for that if he recovers."

"I guess not," Alpha said as his phone started ringing. "I just wish there was a way to keep you here with us," Alpha looked down at his phone and sighed. "What do you want, Casey? Doc Ock? Here!? Why? Oh, okay."

Alpha hung up as he looked over at Woody. "Well?"

"Oh, Doctor Octopus is in town and wants to meet me at Lucas Oil Stadium at midnight, or he's going to flay Devon alive," Alpha said with a slight laugh.

"You- you have NO idea what 'flay' means, do you?" Woody asked.

"Is it like a Comedy Central Roast?" Alpha asked as Woody shook his head 'no'. "Damn, I was looking forward to having a good laugh tonight."

"So, are you going to go save him?"

"Save who?"

"DEVON!"

"Oh, right," Alpha said. "Yeah, sure, I guess. Got nothing better to do, I suppose."

* * *

The stadium was currently empty due to renovations, while Doc Ock patiently waited. Devon had been tied to a goalpost as he watched the villain pacing around on his tentacles.

"I finally meet a good guy, and you go and kill him," Devon said. "I hope Alpha rips you apart."

"Your date is alive and well," Doc Ock said as he turned to face the young man. "Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to deliver my demands. As long as he shows up, no harm will come to you. You will be released upon me getting what I want."

"You really think you can capture Alpha that easily?" Devon asked, just as Alpha burst through the ceiling and flew in, where Doctor Octopus easily caught in his tentacle, bringing the hero face to face with the villain.

"I'm here to save you?" Alpha said as Doc Ock gave a brief smirk before slamming Alpha around the field with his tentacle. In the chaos, Alpha's arm fell out his sling, causing it to hurt even worse. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Stop!" Devon shouted as Doc Ock briefly stopped, holding Alpha up by the leg. "Is J.B. okay?"

"Who?" Alpha asked as the villain went back to slamming him around the field hard enough to leave indents in the astroturf.

While Doctor Octopus was busy tossing Alpha around, Woody had snuck in and began to untie Devon. "Keep quiet, I'll have you out of here in a minute."

"The guy I was with tonight, is he okay?" Devon asked.

"Yeah, he's in the hospital with a few broken ribs, but he's otherwise okay," Woody told him. "It was all over the news, so luckily word made its way to Alpha quick."

"This is all my fault," Devon said as he was freed. "I caused this."

"Now's not the time, let's get you out of here," Woody said as he grabbed Devon's arm.

"What about Alpha?" Devon asked as Woody watched Doc Ock slam the hero all around.

"... He'll be fine."

Doctor Octopus held Alpha upside down by his leg as the hero looked at him.

"Have you had enough?" Alpha asked, dazed by the pounding he'd just took.

Doctor Octopus looked over to where Devon was supposed to be tied up, finding him gone. "No matter, I have my prize. And now I shall test you, then I shall dissect you to learn the secrets of your power so that I might use them for own."

"I already had my appendix taken out when I little, doesn't that count?" Alpha asked.

"Oh, but I'm going to take out so much more," Doc Ock smiled. "I will dissect you down to the last atom if need be."

"Come on, man, I need those atoms!" Alpha said. He charged a small photon blast in his hand and shot it into the villain's eyes. He backed up, dropping Alpha to the ground. The hero stood up, stumbling around a bit before he found his balance, just in time for a tentacle to backhand him all the way up past the bleachers, where he flew right into a concession stand.

"The time for games has ended!" Doctor Octopus said as his tentacles carried him up the bleachers.

Alpha moaned in pain as he looked over and saw a cooler with Crystal Pepsi that was fully stocked. He tossed two dollars onto the counter and grabbed a bottle as he drank it. He could have swore he heard the 'Popeye' theme song as he felt an adrenaline rush hit him.

Doc Ock burst through the window of the concession stand, just in time for Alpha to punch him back out. The villain flew backward onto the bleachers as one of the tentacles reached for him, but Alpha grabbed it before it could latch onto him.

"Good boy, now shake!" Alpha said as started shaking the tentacle, tossing Doc Ock up and down. "Now sit!"

Alpha slammed Doc Ock onto the ground with one good slam. "Now roll over!" Alpha ordered he twisted the tentacle, forcing Doc Ock to roll over on the bleachers. The other three tentacles came shooting out at him, but Alpha used the tentacle in his hand to smack them away.

"No one humiliates Otto Octavius!" Doc Ock shouted as he ran toward Alpha. The hero took one good swing and uppercut the villain, sending him flying upward. Seconds later, sushi started raining down. Alpha flew upward toward the hole in the ceiling and found a sushi restaurant up above the villain had been knocked into.

"Guess what, pal, I'm not no one, I'm Alpha!" Alpha said. "And you messed with my fri- my acquain- someone I care- someone I know!"

"You may have bested me today, boy, but I will return!" Doc Ock shouted as Alpha sighed. He reached down and tied the villain's tentacles into a bow.

"You ever come near anyone I know again, and I'm gonna include your fifth tentacle in this knot, got it?" Alpha asked angrily as he held his broken arm in pain. Woody dropped in through the ceiling and landed next to him.

"I dropped Devon off at the hospital. You need to go there, too?" Woody asked.

"I think I broke my arm all over again," Alpha told him. "But at least the worst is over, right?"

* * *

J.B. stared at the ceiling as he lay in the hospital bed with two broken ribs. Luckily the doctors said he might be well enough to finish out the football season if he didn't put any strain on himself over the next few weeks.

"Hey," Devon said as he knocked on the door. J.B. started to smile as he saw Devon come in.

"You're okay," J.B. said. "I was so worried about you."

"Alpha came through and rescued me," Devon said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, J.B. What happened tonight was all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself," J.B. said as he reached over and took Devon's hand. "I don't blame you for what happened."

"Well, you should," Devon said as he pulled his hand away. "I screwed up. I said something on live t.v. that I shouldn't have, and I made myself a target for anyone who's gunning for Alpha. Now they know who to go attack when they want to attack him, and that makes everyone I care about a target. People like you, and my brother."

"What are you saying?" J.B. asked.

"We can't be together," Devon told him with tears in his eyes. "I won't let you be hurt because of me."

"Devon, you don't have to do this," J.B. said. "We can-"

"No, we can't," Devon said as he stood up and kissed J.B. on the cheek. "I wish we could, but this must be a sign that I was stupid to even think I could come out and be happy. Goodbye, J.B. I hope you find a guy who's more deserving of you."

"Devon, come on," J.B. told him as he watched the young man walk out the door.

* * *

"What part of 'take it easy' didn't you get?" Dr. Stone said as he examined Andy's arm. ""It's never going to heal if you keep putting stress on it."

"I can't help it, I'm a crime fighter," Andy told him. "I can't just hang up my cape for a week. Well, my metaphorical cape. Do you think I'd look good in a cape?"

"Didn't you say you had two other friends who were fighting crime with you now?" Dr. Stone asked. "They can fill in for you for a week or so until your arm heals. Remember, Andy, we have an alien invasion coming and you need to be in top shape for it."

"Fine, I'll talk to them about taking over," Alpha said.

* * *

Branson got off the phone with J.B., and looked into his brother's bedroom where Devon was sleeping facedown on his bed.

"Okay, big brother, it's time to play hardball," Branson told him. "You're not protecting me anymore. From now on, you're being protected by me."

 **NEXT: The Woody & Sentinel Show!**


	18. Sidekick Special: American Ace

**AMERICAN ACE**

 **Chapter One: Just A Man**

" _O Captain, my Captain…you are a liar. A living myth rather than living legend. What's behind all the mindless rhetoric peddled by the infatuated media? A man, nothing more!"_

The Machinesmith's words haunted Steve Rogers more than he cared to admit. The man who wore the mask of Captain America; the man who fought alongside the Avengers; the man who fought for America's freedom more times than he could remember had been hit harder than anything that even threats like Thanos or the Red Skull could deliver.

It had been weeks since Captain America's fight with the Machinesmith, and in that time the man had saved the world and countless lives. But when the day was done, and Steve Rogers was in his apartment all alone, separated from everyone that he'd thought about after that fight.

"A man," Steve said to the reflection in the mirror as he stood in front of it. "Just a man."

Yes, Steve Rogers was just a man. A man endowed with superhuman abilities that stood with Gods and aliens on a daily basis, but a man nonetheless. A man who had done great good for the entire world, but yet somehow, it didn't feel like it was enough anymore. Captain America had left a powerful legacy for other heroes to follow should he die.

But what about the man under the mask?

As Steve looked out of the window of his Brooklyn apartment, he looked across the street to a parking lot, which was strewn with trash and broken glass. It had once been the playground to several children, where they played baseball, jumped rope, and several other activities.

Getting dressed in civilian clothes, Steve looked at his watch. He had just enough time to hit the hardware store.

* * *

No one knew where he came from. No one who he was when he arrived. All the doctors at the Gary Busey Home for the Mentally Incapacitated knew was that a young man had been found in the river early one morning several years ago. Barely alive, he had been declared a John Doe as he was bounced from hospital to hospital until finally ending up in his current situation.

The young man had no identification, no fingerprints, and no family to contact. Since he had been found in the Chase River, that had become his given name: Chase Rivers. For ten years, Chase had laid in a hospital bed, unmoving. The doctors had given up hope that he would ever wake up.

Then, one day, Chase did just that. The nurse had walked into his room, seeing Chase Rivers laying there, his eyes wide open, just staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Having bought several cleaning tools, including a large broom, work gloves, and several trash bags, Steve headed to the parking lot and started a job that for once, wasn't going to be a mission for Captain America. This would be 100% Steve Rogers.

Steve started cleaning the lot, not only because he knew that the children would soon come to use it as their playground once again, but because it was giving Steve a purpose as something other than a crimefighter. As he cleaned the broken glass, swept the trash out, and disposed of the various disgusting things people left, Steve started realizing that maybe this was what his legacy should be. Not just cleaning up America in his costumed identity, but also as the man under the mask.

It wasn't long before people saw Steve working on making the lot a better place, some of them remembering their own childhood playing in the very place. By the end of the second day, there were over a dozen volunteers there, all of them inspired by what one man was doing.

It took three days total to do it, but by the end of the third day, all of the trash was gone. Someone had even brought some basketball posts to set up on the far end of the lot. The place had become a playground for the neighborhood kids once again, and it was all thanks to one man. And for the first time in a long time, Steve Rogers was proud of something that he himself had accomplished.

* * *

In the sewers, several rats were squeaking, their language being understood by someone who was living under the streets of New York.

"They did what to your feeding ground?"

* * *

Chase Rivers had no memory of who he was, or how he had ended up in that river as a child. He was barely literate and was unsure of just about anything. But one thing was made certain to him: Because he was over the age of eighteen, he wouldn't be able to stay at the hospital anymore now that he had woken up.

So, after three weeks of rehabilitation to help him regain the use of his legs after a decade of atrophy, Chase was turned out onto the street. Because the staff had come to care for him, he was given a few dollars and the directions to an employment office to help him find a new life.

Of course, Chase had zero knowledge of the world he was entering. All he knew about the world outside of the hospital was from what little television he watched. He really hoped to avoid the monsters from the Jersey Shore. The Snooki terrified him beyond words.

* * *

It was the day after the playground had been reopened to the children of the neighborhood, as Chase was walking past. He stopped to watch the activities, seeing everyone having fun and hanging out with their parents. A frown came over Chase's face as he saw everything that he'd never had. It was then that a basketball rolled over to Chase's feet. He picked it up as a kid ran up to him.

"We're a person short, want to play?" the kid asked as Chase just stared at the ball.

"I- I really don't know how," Chase said meekly.

The kid laughed as he saw the older boy was serious. "Wow, really? Come on, It's easy."

* * *

A humanoid rat creature, with light pink fur, stood in the sewers, a green cloak draped over his face and back. He stared out over an army of rats, who had gathered upon his command. Vermin had made the sewers his home, and the rats had become his only friends. So when he heard that the rats feeding ground on the surface had been taken away, Vermin had become angered.

"Humans have taken away what is rightfully yours!" Vermin told the rats. "So we will take back your land! Go, my friends! Go and feed on the flesh of those who are in your domain!"

* * *

Steve was sitting in his apartment, reading the evening paper while listening to the Steve Miller Band on his radio. It's not that he had anything against modern day music, far from it. But he found that nothing could beat the classic songs he was used to.

As he read through the evening paper, he occasionally glanced out the window towards the parking lot across the street. He knew now what was missing from his life, now he just had to set out to fix it.

Turning away from from the window, Steve returned to the paper. But as soon as he did, he heard the sound of screams coming from the parking lot.

* * *

Chase was having fun learning how to play basketball. He was forgetting about his troubles for a short while and was just enjoying being able to play. As he held the basketball, he shot it toward the basket, sinking it as his new friends cheered.

As he turned away from the basket, Chase saw a strange sight. Several rats were gathering in the park, surrounding the area as if to prevent anyone from leaving.

"Is this a regular thing?" Chase asked as he looked around. Once he realized that it wasn't, he started looking around for a way to get everyone out as the rats started closing in on them as if they were rounding the humans up. It was then that Captain America jumped in, looking at the situation.

"Everyone, stay calm," Captain America ordered. He looked at Chase, seeing he was the oldest kid there. "I'm going to clear a path, I need you to make sure everyone gets out. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir," Chase told him. He had no idea who the guy in the red, white, and blue was, but Chase felt like the man deserved respect despite never having met him before.

"Good, be right back," jumping back over the rats that were coming, Captain America got to the nearest fire hydrant and used his strength to turn the nozzle, causing water to shoot out. Putting his shield in front, he deflected the water towards the rats.

* * *

Vermin was watching through a sewer vent on the sidewalk, getting angry that once again Captain America was interfering with things.

* * *

"Go, run!" Chase shouted as he started herding the younger children out as the rats were dispersing at the water that was being shot their way. Seeing some of the smaller kids falling behind, Chase picked them up and carried them through.

Captain America turned off the hydrant and saw that kids had all gotten out of the lot. As he looked at the rats regrouping, he started to think about who could be behind something like this, and then realized that it must have been Vermin. Once he made sure all the children were safe, he'd go track down the villain and put an end to this game.

"Help!"

Captain America turned and saw a flash of the green cloak disappearing into a manhole. He rushed over and saw Chase and some of the larger kids had been knocked to the ground. He looked over and saw the rats disappearing back into the sewers, following their master.

"He just- he just came out of nowhere!" Chase told him. "He grabbed one of the smaller kids and took off with her!"

"Get these children back to their parents," Captain America ordered. "I'll get the kid and stop Vermin."

Chase and the other kids watched as the hero climbed down the manhole on his quest to stop the villainous Vermin. Chase knew he had a job to do and started guiding the children back to their parents.

* * *

Captain America grabbed a flashlight from his utility belt and started following Vermin's trail. It wasn't difficult to track him since all he had to do was follow the muddy footprints, as well as the rats that were still running after. He just prayed that he would get to Vermin before an innocent person was harmed.

Vermin had retreated to his lair with the young child, who was crying as she tried not to stare at the large monster that had abducted her.

"I wanna go home!" the crying child told him.

"You and your people stole my rats feeding ground, so now I must find them a new food source," Vermin told her. "You're going to feed my subjects."

"Like heck!" Captain America shouted as his shield hit Vermin in the back, causing him to drop the little girl. "You've gone too far this time, Vermin!"

Vermin stood up and hissed at Captain America, lunging at him at the two started to fight. Vermin knocked Captain America to the ground, who pushed the villain up with his legs as he fell back, vaulting him back into the wall behind them. Meanwhile, the girl was too scared to run, giving the rats time to gather around her.

* * *

Elsewhere, Chase had climbed down into the sewer after getting the rest of the kids back to their parents. He felt responsible for letting the little girl get kidnapped and wanted to help get her back. He followed the same trail that Captain America had and soon arrived at Vermin's lair.

* * *

Captain America and Vermin continued their fight, trading punches back and forth. Because of the enhanced abilities of both, neither was able to harm the other with a simple punch. Vermin grabbed Captain America's arm and pulled him forward with the intent of stabbing him with his claws, but the hero uppercut him with his shield, knocking Vermin onto his back.

"You can't win," Captain America told him. "Evil never wins."

"Oh, no?" asked Vermin as he pointed to his rats, whose hunger was growing as they got closer to the child. "Feed, my children!"

"Stop!" Chase shouted as he ran in. "Let her go, and you can have me."

"What?" asked Vermin with a laugh.

"What!?" asked Captain America in a stern voice.

"That kid's only about three or four, look how small she is," Chase told her. "She's not big enough to feed all those rats. I'm three times as big. Let her go, and I'll take her place."

"No deal," Captain America told him. "I'm not letting either of you do this."

"I accept your offer," Vermin said as he called off his rats, telling them to back Chase into a corner. He looked at Captain America. "Take the brat and go before I change my mind."

"Get her out of here," Chase told the hero. "Please."

Captain America looked at Chase, then at the crying child. He knew what he had to do. He looked at Vermin. "I'll be back for you."

Captain America scooped the child up and ran as fast as he could out of the lair. Chase watched them leave and closed his eyes, expecting to be devoured at any second.

* * *

Captain America got to the surface and rushed to the first house he could with the still crying child in his arms. Furiously knocking on the door, he watched it open as he saw the woman open. Luckily he knew all of the people in the neighborhood, and that she was trustworthy.

"She needs to go home," Captain America told the woman. "No time to explain, but I still have one more life to save."

Quickly rushing off, Captain America jumped back down the sewer hole, hoping and praying that he wasn't too late.

* * *

Chase was laying on a table as Vermin stood over him with a knife in his hand. Chase had been stripped down to his boxers as the rats looked on hungrily. Vermin put the knife to Chase's chest, ready to cut off the first slice for the feast.

"Patience, my friends," Vermin said to the rats. "There will be plenty for all of you."

"Sorry, dinner plans have been canceled!" Captain America shouted as he tossed his shield, knocking the knife out of Vermin's hand. The shield rebounded back, landing back in Captain America's hand. "Told you I'd be back."

"Devour him!" Vermin shouted to the rats as they stampeded toward the hero. Captain America raised his shield and started deflecting the rodents as they jumped at him. Vermin started laughing, not realizing that Chase had gotten off the table and went to a nearby steam pipe. He turned the knob and started releasing steam into the lair until there was zero visibility.

Captain America took the opportunity to get away from the rats and used his senses to locate Vermin in the steam filled room, knocking him out with one super-powered punch. As Vermin hit the ground, his control over the rats faded as they started scampering away in search of food that wasn't human flesh.

Chase turned off the steam as the room started to clear. "You came back for me."

"I wasn't about to let a friend die," Captain America told him as he picked Vermin up. "Now, let's get this guy to the local authorities."

* * *

Later that night, Steve Rogers was walking home alongside Chase. When they reached his apartment, Steve looked at the young man. "See you around the neighborhood, kid."

"Yeah, I guess," Chase told him as Steve looked at him. Chase had told him the story about waking up in the hospital, but neglected to mention he had nowhere to go. But being who he was, Steve realized something was wrong.

"I've got some spare blankets and a pillow," Steve told him. "Why don't you crash on the couch until you get on your feet?"

"Really?" Chase asked. "I couldn't-"

"You can," Steve said as he led the young man into his apartment. "Steve Rogers doesn't turn a friend out into the streets. Besides, I have a business proposition for you if you're interested..."

 **Chapter Two: Ride Like the Wind**

Captain America approached the podium, where both the local and national news had gathered for a press conference. He'd asked the press to be there for the announcement that he intended to make that afternoon, one that he felt was long overdue. With his shield strapped to his arm, he talked into the microphone, letting his voice be heard throughout the crowd, although his patriotic voice would be heard clear across the room even without the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I want to thank you for coming today," Captain America told them as he looked out across the sea of reporters. "I asked all of you here because I've been doing a lot of soul-searching lately. This great country of ours is in peril. Unemployment, poverty, gang violence, the Jersey Shore, and many, many other problems.

The United States has always been the greatest nation on Earth, but over time we've allowed things to regress to a place where something called a 'Snooki' is more idolized than our scholars; a place where our children never go outside because video games and the internet monopolize all of their time; a place where our politicians are actively blocking laws that could help people simply because they don't like the person sitting in the White House!

I love my country, and I will fight to the death for it, but we as a people have fallen on hard times and allowed our beloved land to fall prey to the seven deadly sins! And it is because of this, I have decided to ask you to join me in making this land of ours great again!"

The audience applauded as Captain America looked over the side and motioned for his partner to join him. Chase walked out onto the stage, wearing an updated version of the Bucky costume. He was wearing a black domino mask over his eyes and had a blue hood hiding his hair underneath.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I met this young man recently, and he so impressed me with his willingness to sacrifice his life to save another that I've decided to take him on and my new partner," Captain America told them. "I'd like to introduce to the young man who will be joining me as I go across this land of ours, American Ace!"

Chase Rivers waved and smiled awkwardly under his mask and hood as he looked out at the crowd, wondering how he let himself get talked into this.

* * *

 _One Week Earlier_

"Are you serious?" asked Chase as he sat on Steve Roger's couch. "I don't believe you're asking me to do this."

"Believe it, kid," Steve said as he brought the young man a cup of coffee. "When we were in the sewers, fighting Vermin, I saw something in you that I rarely see in anyone your age. I saw someone who was willing to stand up for what's right, even at the cost of his own life."

"An innocent kid was in trouble, sir," Chase told him as he took the cup. "I couldn't stand around and let her get eaten by rats. But I still don't see why you're asking me of all people to do this. I just woke up from a ten-year coma, I know nothing about the world. I don't even remember my life before I fell asleep."

"I'm asking you to do this because I need a partner," Steve told him as he looked out the window. "I can't make America see how great it is alone. I need someone like you by my side. This country's fallen into a depression, Chase. It's not as bad as the one I witnessed back in the 1930's, but it's darn close. America needs its spirits lifted, and we're the men who are going to do it."

"So, we're going to travel the country doing what exactly, sir?" Chase asked. Steve turned around and smiled.

"We're going to make America great again,"

* * *

 _Now_

American Ace was being bombarded with question after question as he stood at the podium, unsure of how to answer any of them.

"Will you be joining the Avengers as well?"

"Why are you wearing a hood when the original Bucky didn't?"

"Why aren't you calling yourself Bucky like's Captain America's first sidekick?"

"Will you be teaming up with any of the other young heroes?"

"Do you wear boxers or briefs?"

American Ace looked at the microphone, barely squeaking a word out as the feedback rang across the room. "Uh-"

A dead silence fell onto the crowd as the young man started to feel nervous as he looked for the words to say. "It's- it's an honor to be chosen as Captain America's partner in this adventure, and, uh... the name Bucky really is more suited for his other partner, whom I hope to meet someday. No, no team-ups just yet, and uh... I wear boxer briefs."

Another silence fell onto the crowd as they started applauding the new partner of Captain America. American Ace just tried to smile, feeling like he was going to lose his lunch.

* * *

After the press conference, Captain America knocked on the bathroom door, where his new partner was busy getting sick inside.

"You alright, kid?" asked Cap as he waited patiently. After a few seconds of silence, Chase opened the door, his hood down and his mask in his hand.

"Sir, you didn't tell me it would be all over the news," Chase told him, feeling a little better than he did minutes ago. "Millions of people could have been watching. What if- what if my parents were watching and they didn't know who I am because of the mask?"

"That was the point," Captain America told him as he put a hands on his shoulder. "I want people to know that we're doing this. Hopefully, we'll get a lot of support in our endeavor. As for your parents, I promised to help you locate them and we will. I already have my contacts working on it."

"Do you think they'll... remember me?" asked American Ace. He had no memories of his life before waking up. For him, life began a few short months ago in a hospital. He wasn't even sure if Chase was his real name.

"I'm sure someone out there wants to find you," Captain America said as he put an arm around the young man's shoulder. "And I won't rest until we find your family."

* * *

At a bar in New York, a man was reading the paper about Captain America's announcement. He smirked at he put the paper down. He'd been paid a lot of money to pay Captain America a visit and get something important from him.

"So, Captain America's going to be blowing through every town in America?" David Cannon said as he downed the rest of his drink. "Wait'll he gets to see what a real hurricane is like."

* * *

The next day, Steve Rogers was dressed in his civilian clothes, loading up his motorcycle. A similar motorcycle was sitting next to it, which was presented to Chase earlier. Steve had been teaching the young man how to handle the motorcycle, as that was going to be their main mode of transportation as they traveled the country.

"So, what's going to be our first stop, sir?" asked Chase as he put his bag on the bike.

"A little town in Indiana*," Steve told him. "It's really in need of cleaning up, and it's only about a day's ride away."

 _(See Alpha #1 for that little adventure. - TC)_

"So, why aren't we going in costume?" Chase asked as he looked over at the super soldier.

"The costumes are just meant to protect our identities," Steve said as he got onto his motorcycle. "We'll be wearing them soon enough. In the meantime, it'll be Steve Rogers and Chase Rivers doing the bulk of the work. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, sir," Chase said as he put on his bike helmet. "Let's go save America."

* * *

Just a few miles away, a small tornado was blowing down the street, destroying everything in its path. At the top of the funnel rose a man in streamlined green armor and a helmet. He looked down over the people, who were running in terror.

"Bring me Captain America!" Whirlwind shouted. "Or I'll bring this to its knees before I blow it away!" Whirlwind started to hear snickering coming from all around as he thought about what he'd said. "You know what I mean!"

Steve and Chase were heading through downtown when they realized that the wind was really starting to pick up. Steve pulled over and looked at Chase, who had pulled over next to him.

"What's wrong, sir?" asked Chase.

"That," Steve said as he pointed toward the devastating gusts of wind that were coming from a tornado in the heart of downtown.

"What is it?" asked Chase.

"A whirlwind of evil," Steve replied as he reached for his backpack. "Let's suit up, kid."

Whirlwind was using his vortex to pick up everything that wasn't nailed down as he moved along the street, overturning cars and flinging debris everywhere. The people who couldn't outrun the wind were hanging on for their lives as the winds attempted to suck them up.

"No one can outrun the wind!" Whirlwind shouted as Captain America's shield hit him in the back of the head. Whirlwind fell to the ground, as Cap's shield returned to his arm.

"You're full of hot air, Cannon," Captain America told the man as American Ace stood at his side.

"And you're full of something else if you think you can beat me that easily," Whirlwind said as he held out his wrists and fired several sharp blades from his wrists. Captain America pushed American Ace out of the way and held up his shield to deflect the blades. As Cap was distracted, Whirlwind picked himself up with another vortex. "Let's see how you like it when I set my winds to full speed!"

Captain America and his new partner struggled against the wind as it threatened to blow them both away. Cap grabbed American Ace's hand and held onto him as Whirlwind saw the opportunity he'd been waiting for. He aimed his wrist launcher and fired a blade at Captain America's hand, pinning his glove to the wall.

"Now, I'll use the forces of my winds to suffocate you!" Whirlwind shouted as Cap tried to hold onto American Ace with his other hand trapped. It was only the glove that was pinned to the wall, so he pulled his hand free and grabbed his shield from his side, launching it again, losing it in the wind. "You fool, did you think you could hit the wind!"

"Not the wind," Cap smiled as the shield cut through the rope of a scaffolding hanging from the side of the building behind Whirlwind. It swung down and knocked the villain across the street, knocking him out.

"You sure took the wind out of his sails, sir," American Ace said as Captain America looked at him with a soured look on his face. "What? I thought it was funny."

Cap took the blade out of the wall with his bare hand and tossed it away before pulling his glove back on. "Alright, kid, let's get back on the road. If we go now, we can reach our first rest stop just after nightfall. The cops will be here soon to pick up the trash."

"So, are all of your villains like this?" American Ace asked as they walked away.

"Yeah, but you get used to it," Cap said as they disappeared into an alley to return to their civilian clothing.

* * *

The two arrived at a rest stop later that night, as Steve got off of his motorcycle and stretched after a long ride.

"We'll get some dinner, fuel up the bikes and head off again," Steve told Chase as they parked their bikes. "You alright?"

"Yes, sir, just not used to those long rides," Chase told him as he yawned and stretched. "I never even learned to ride a regular bicycle, you know. At least, I don't think I did."

"You'll get used to it soon enough," Steve told them as they headed inside the rest stop restaurant, unaware they were being watched.

* * *

Several countries away, a messenger walked into a control room with a box. The room was lined with computers and monitors, all of them detailing Captain America's every move. The messenger approached, handing the box to a man hidden in shadow. He opened it and looked down at the blade that had pinned Captain America's glove to the wall hours earlier.

"Take this to the doctor," the man in the shadows smiled as he looked at the monitor of Steve and Chase. "Make sure Mr. Cannon receives his money. I'm sure he'll put it to good use once he's released from prison."

"What do we do about Captain America's new partner? Captain America will train him well."

"The boy has chosen to stand by Captain America, so he will die just as painfully," the Red Skull said. Had he looked at any of the pictures of the young man, he would have instantly recognized the son he had ordered to be murdered a decade earlier.

 _ **To be continued in the pages of ALPHA~!**_


	19. Night of the Sidekicks

**Alpha #17**

 **"Night of the Sidekicks"**

"Alright, nobody move!" the bank robber shouted as he fired his gun into the air. "I don't want to have to kill anyone, but I will!" the robber grabbed a little girl and held her with his gun pointed at her temple. "And she's my insurance!"

"Dude, you need better insurance," Sentinel said as the gun was suddenly yanked from his hand by a magnet, which flew into Sentinel's grip.

"I hear that Flo girl offers great insurance," Woody said as he punched the robber, knocking him away from the girl. Woody grabbed her and sent her running back to her parents. "Plus she's kind of hot."

The robber tried to run, but Woody tossed a bolo around his legs, sending him falling to the ground. Sentinel picked the robber up, coating his arms in a hardening substance that would wear off in an hour. "There, all gift wrapped for the police."

"Maybe we should consider sending a muffin basket instead criminals one day," Woody said as they exited the bank.

"Great, now you've got me hungry for muffins," Sentinel told him as a beeper went off on his wrist panel. "S.O.S. coming in, and it's not far."

"You know, I'm kind of going to miss this when Alpha's arm is better," Woody told him. "We haven't seen this much action since we started fighting crime in this city."

"Well, I've kind of been thinking about that," Sentinel told him. "Maybe it's time that we- hey, the S.O.S. is coming from that alley!"

The two heroes ran into the alley, where they followed a trail of blood to a few knocked over trash cans, where American Ace was bleeding from stab wounds in his chest.

"It's Captain America's sidekick!" Woody shouted. "Don't worry, we'll get you somewhere safe."

"Must help Cap," American Ace said before passing out.

* * *

Chase Rivers was laying in Juston's bed at the foster home for boys where Juston and Hank were staying for a while. Juston and Woody had patched Chase up the best they could. and left him to rest as they talked out in the hall.

"Luckily the stab wounds weren't too deep," Hank said. "He'll be fine, but he said that Captain America needs help. What do we do?"

"We... help Captain America," Juston said flatly. "If Chase knows where he is, then we have to go help him."

"You want us to go up against someone who took down Captain America?" Woody asked. "Shouldn't we call Alpha?"

"Alpha's arm is still healing," Juston said. "He's not ready to go back into battle just yet. Besides, whoever took Captain America probably just got the drop on him. Between the two of us, we should be able to fix this."

"Three of us," Chase said as he stood in the doorway in his costume pants, with bandages wrapped around his chest.

"You've been stabbed, you need to rest," Hank said.

"You said it yourself, the wounds aren't deep," Chase told them. "Where's my costume? I'm going to save my partner."

"I know where I can get him some painkillers," Hank said to Juston. "And we do need him to lead us to Cap. You really think we're ready for something like this?"

"No," Juston said. "But it's not like we have much choice. Let's suit up, we'll leave in ten. Chase, do you know who took Cap?"

"No," Chase told them. "He took us by surprise. But I have Cap's homing beacon, it can lead us right to him."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Woody asked the trio arrived.

"The signal on Cap's homing beacon is coming from here," American Ace told them.

"The old amusement park," Woody said as he looked at the locked gate. "This place shut down twenty years ago after a few people were killed due to a faulty train that tipped over and crushed them."

"Sounds like good old family entertainment," Sentinel said as he blasted the gate open. "Be on your guard."

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Woody asked as he looked at American Ace.

"Yeah, let's just rescue Cap so we can get out of this creepy place," American Ace told him as they walked through the darkened amusement park.

* * *

Elsewhere in the park, their arrival had been noticed.

"It's still not the right one," the man said to himself. "Looks like I have three more hostages to add to my collection."

He put his hand on a lever and pulled it up, turning on the lights all over the park.

* * *

As the trio of heroes walked along, all of the lights started turning on one at a time until the entire park was lit up all around them.

"I think they know we're here," Woody said.

"Guys, look!" American Ace pointed toward the Ferris wheel. At the top car was Captain America's bloodied costume, flapping in the wind. Sentinel flew up and reached out for it when the car exploded, sending the hero falling to the ground, where he skidded along in the dirt until he came to a stop. Captain America's costume fell smoking to the ground where American Ace picked it up. "Do you think he's-?"

"No, it's just his costume, the real deal has to be alive," Woody said as he ran over to Sentinel. "Are you okay?"

"System's fried, I can't move," Juston said as Woody pulled off his helmet. "It'll take hours for me to reboot."

"We have to get you out of this tin can," Woody told him.

"No, you need to take the kid and find Captain America," Juston told him. "I'll be okay. The suit took most of the impact, I'm only a little bruised, I'll walk it off once I get out."

Woody looked up at American Ace, who had already taken off to find his partner. "Great."

"Where are you, you coward!" American Ace shouted.

The hall of mirrors lit up as American Ace slowly walked toward it. Just as he was about to enter, Woody grabbed him by the arm.

"You're walking into a trap," Woody told him. "What if Cap's not in there?"

"He has to be," American Ace told him. "I have to believe he's still alive. I'm going to save him, Woody. Are you with me or not?"

"Yeah, I'm with you," Woody said as he reached into his utility belt. "But we do this my way. Follow me."

Woody ran into the hall of mirrors, tossing exploding paintballs ahead of him to mark the mirrors so the two could easily get through the maze without losing any time. Once they were at the end of the maze, they came to the actual Hall of Mirrors and slowly began making their way through.

"Happy Mel tried this trick with me and Hawk-Owl before," Woody said. "Everything you see in here is designed to disorient or trick you. Nothing here is real."

"The boy is smarter than I gave him credit for," the man behind the controls said. "I must remove him from the game next."

As the two were walking through the Hall of Mirrors, American Ace suddenly heard his mentor's voice calling out for him. "It's him! He is here!"

Woody grabbed his arm. "Chase, it's not him. Trust me, it is a trap."

"It can't be, I know it's him!" American Ace said as he pulled away.

"Chase, I've been through these situations since I was eight years old, you have to trust me," Woody told him. American Ace just started running toward's Cap's voice. Woody sighed and rushed after him.

American Ace thought he saw Captain America straight ahead, laying bleeding on the ground. Just before he reach him, a trap door opened as he fell through, closing before Woody could get to him.

"Dammit!" Woody said as he looked around. "Alright, whoever you are, you're obviously too much of a coward to face me one on one! What's the matter, afraid a sixteen-year-old can take you?"

"You are a fool, boy," the voice said from behind one of the mirrors. "No one can defeat me. I'll render you harmless, then I'll wait for my real target."

"Yeah, and who's that?" Woody asked.

"Alpha," the man smirked as he stepped out into the open. The Taskmaster stood a few feet away from Woody. "I want the real hero of this town, not the sidekicks. I know how much he admires Captain America, so the best way to lure him here would be to kidnap his idol."

"Yeah, well I got news for you, chump," Woody told him. "Alpha's not coming. I'm the top dog in this city for a while."

"Are you now?" Taskmaster asked. "I've studied Hawk-Owl's moves, so logically I know all of the moves of his sidekick."

"You'd be surprised," Woody told him. "I have some moves of my own."

"Amuse me," Taskmaster smirked under his mask. Woody ran toward him, punching and kicking as Taskmaster blocked every move before simply backhanding Woody, sending him flying to the ground. "I let Captain America's sidekick live in the hopes of him bringing me Alpha, the real challenge I've been yearning for," Taskmaster picked Woody up by the back of his shirt and tossed him across the room. "For a long time, I've grown bored of the heroes I've fought against. They've grown soft, I need someone really powerful to fight."

"So, what's the plan, you take on the kid with almost infinite power?" Woody asked. "And just sit back while he beats you to a pulp?"

"I let him get a few lucky punches in," Taskmaster told him. "Then I kill him, the ultimate prize. The greatest challenge I will ever face. Captain America was even too easy for me to get the drop on and defeat."

Taskmaster picked Woody up by the collar as Woody tried to fight him off by trying to push Taskmaster's face away from him. "I thought you had moves, boy. I've seen nothing so far."

"Wait for it," Woody told him as several paintballs in Taskmaster's collar and mask exploded, blinding him. Woody fell to the ground and did a sweep kick to take the villain to the ground. As the Taskmaster tried to get up, Woody tossed firecrackers into the air to disorient him so he couldn't hear Woody's attacks as the sidekick punched and kicked at him, hitting every weak point that he could think of. Woody didn't let up for a single second, and minutes later Taskmaster fell to the ground, defeated.

Woody, exhausted and out of breath, tied Taskmaster up and went to find his friends, starting with American Ace, who was still trapped under the floor. Soon they found Captain America, who had been heavily sedated and chained down on the tilt-a-whirl. While Woody helped Juston get to his feet while his systems continued to reboot, American Ace helped his partner.

"Are you okay, sir?" American Ace asked as he helped his mentor off of the ride. Cap was in his boxers and still very disoriented as Woody brought him a blanket.

"The three of you saved me?" Captain America asked.

"Not quite," American Ace said. "It was all Woody, sir. I didn't listen to him and got captured. If I'd listened to him, we could have gotten to you sooner," American Ace turned toward Woody. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, we're cool," Woody said as they shook hands. "Us sidekicks have to stick together."

"Yeah, you do," Cap said as he looked at his partner. "I have some Avengers level business coming up that'll probably take me off-world. Perhaps you could spend some time with your new friends. It'd do you some good to hang out with kids your own age for a while."

"We'd love to have him," Woody said. "By then Alpha should be better, too. Maybe we should think about forming an honest to goodness team."

"Only if you lead us," American Ace said.

"I don't know-"

"He's right," Sentinel told him. "Out of the four of us, you've got the most experience. I'm sure Alpha would agree, too. If we need a leader, you're it."

As the group returned to collect Taskmaster, all they found was the broken bolo and a note.

 _You bested me this time, boy, but now thanks to you, I now have a new challenge. We'll meet again. - TM_

* * *

Hank and Juston returned home later than night, climbing in through the window like they usually did. Corky was sitting up, waiting for them.

"Guys, where have you been?" Corky asked. "I have great news!"

"What's that?" Hank asked as he sat on his bed to pull off his sneakers.

"Jack's awake, you're going home soon," Corky said.


End file.
